One Kiss
by Mekabella21
Summary: Todoroki knows everything is going well for him. He has accepted using both of his powers making him a fierce competition among his peers. He breaks down attending one of the dorm parties being held. A silly game of 7 minutes in heaven changes things for him forever. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

TODOROKI

I narrowly dodge Kaminari punch jumping to my right. I look at him seeing his next move before he even moves into it, a left hook. I smirk as I dodge this as well jumping back a great distance while I decide my next move.

"You seem a little distracted today," states Kaminari smirking. I don't know why the fuck he is smiling. He is out of breath and I can predict most of his moves. He really should consider switching things up. "I plan to use this to my full advance." It is true I'm distracted but I will be taking him down soon enough. Kaminari looks serious but I also see a waiver in his confidence in those eyes as I glare at him unmoved by his words. Kaminari slowly takes a step forward before taking off running at me full speed. He jumps into the air with his blonde locks flying back off his face looking more eager to land a hit. He tries to knee me in my chest, I bring up my arms crossing them into an X blocking his attempt. I jump to my left knowing he is going to try to land a punch with me using my hands to block.

"Alright class," says Aizawa slowly. "That's enough." I relaxed my muscles slightly still on edge of survival from my one on one with Kaminari. I don't like to let my guard down completely because you never know what is going to happen.

"Damnit," hissed Kaminari. "I was so close."

"Sure you were," I reply straightening up my gym shirt before shoving my hands in my pockets. We're in our 3rd year and now learning to prefect our hand to hand combat. I'm looking more forward to using the hand to hand combat with my quirk. I have been training since I was young. It is clear that my skills are above most of my classmates thus far despite some of them being naturals when it comes to combat.

"Hit the showers," says Aizawa. "I'll meet you all in the classroom in 30 minutes."

"I need longer than 30 minutes to clean this beautiful body," states Aoyama with a wink. Aizawa looks unmoved.

"You will make it work," he states. "Be thankful I'm allowing you to shower at all." Aizawa turns and walks away without another word.

"I guess I could try," he says rolling his eyes as we make our way to the dorms. I get glance at Hagakure and Ashido talking. Ashido pink skin appears to be glowing today. They do look like they're up to something despite me not being able to see Hagakure due to her invisibility quirk. I wonder if they are trying to plan another party. I would not be in attendance no matter how much they beg me. I make my way quickly to our dorm building more than ready to get the rest of the school day over with. I beat the rest of my classmates as they're walking slower and chit chatting along the way. I get to my room loading up everything I need for a successful shower. I head into the bathroom and I smack someone with the door.

"Owww…," I instantly feel bad looking down at Midoriya. I didn't expect him to be the first in here. He is sitting on the floor holding his head with his left hand as his right hand is gripping his towel, I can still see his green hair lightly damp from combat training. My eyes travel to his legs peeking out from under the towel with one leg playing peak a boo more than the other. I know my eyes are lingering more than they should.

"Why are standing in front of the door?" I asked looking down at him. It took me a minute to gather myself, I hope he didn't notice.

"I wasn't," he replied rubbing his head. "I forgot my washcloth and I was going back to get it." He stands up carefully but almost losing control of the towel causing my eyes to go wide. He blushes as he makes his way past me. Damn I didn't get a chance to tell him I was sorry. I was too busy directing blame instead. I wonder if he was thinking about what happened at the party. I head to the stall that I usually take. I can hear my other peers piling into the shower room quickly. I start with my body first before focusing on my hair.

"Hey Icey hot," yelled Bakugou. "Heard Socket boy almost creamed you today."

"Yeah sure," I reply not wanting to fight with him right now. This pale blonde hair idiot is constantly scowling and treating everyone in class as if they are enemy number 1. The main person he gets along with is Kirishima. I think it is because Kirishima knows how to balance out Bakugou and his nonsense.

"What's your damn problem?" he asked getting in the stall next to me. I groan not wanting to deal with his shit today.

"I'm good," I replied. "You need to worry about how Shoji keeps kicking your ass."

"Fuck you," Bakagou hissed. That will keep him quiet for a while. I go back to washing up thinking how I haven't been the same since the party my classmates had a few weeks. I don't see how some of them can walk around like it never happened. I'm trying to but it's starting to affect me. I think back to that Friday afternoon when things got crazy.

***FLASHBACK***

I'm a little disappoint that we're in our 3rd year. I have done more growing in the past two years at Yuei than at my own home. I snort to myself as I begin to think about the summer months of dealing with my dad's shit. Lucky for me that is months away from now. Our last class just ended and I headed to my room for the evening.

"Todoroki!" called Ojiro. I stop walking and turn around. He jogging over to me holding his tail. His upper body has got to be strong, carrying it around looks tiring, not that he has a choice. "Sorry I know you have things to do but I was wondering if you would be going to the dorm party."

"Dorm party?" I question.

"Yeah," says Mineta causing me to look down. "I'm so excited! There is going to be alcohol too!"

"That's stupid," I replied. "We're going to get caught."

"Don't worry about that," said Tokoyami. "We worked everything out. The party is on the 5th floor, less chance of getting caught." At least they are trying to be being smart about it.

"I'm surprised you're entertaining this Tokoyami," I state looking at his eagle head, eyes fiercer than ever.

"I'm more interested in the booze over conversation," he states. "Don't get any ideas."

"I don't really do parties," I state as I continue to walk. I'm not trying to be rude but partying is the last thing on my mind. I get to my room heading to the left side to sit my bag down on my desk. I take a deep breath as I try to decide if I want to relax or do some small training. I'm currently trying to decide if I want to be a hero or not but that doesn't mean I'm going to slack on my studies. Being a hero is what most kids with quirks dream of but then again, they don't have a dad like mine.

I decide to get a head start on my homework and then train while they are having their little party. I change out of my school uniform putting on some regular clothes. I put on some sweats and tee, nothing special. I can also train easier in these clothes. I lose track of time but I know for a fact the party is starting as it becomes louder outside my door. It's not long before I hear a bang on my door after some time dragging me out of my studies.

"Todoroki, what are you doing in there!" yelled Kaminari. I get up from my seat on the floor and walk over opening my door.

"You're too loud," I tell him. "I was studying."

"Seriously?' he questions. I notice the drink in his hand right away. "We busted our asses this year come relax a little."

"We have only been in classes for 7 weeks," I replied folding my arms. "I can relax during winter break."

"Don't be that way," said Sero. "Come on just for a little bit."

"Fine," I said knowing they are going to keep asking. "Just a little bit." I head into the hall and I can see my all my classmates are in the hall. Jiro is playing music from a speaker she brought from her room. It certainly looks like your typical high school party I assume. I see Kaminari start to bob his head.

"Jiro has excellent taste in music," he states.

"I agree," says Sero. "Let's get Todoroki something to drink."

"I said I would stay a while I said nothing about drinking," I inform him.

"You can't not have one," pouts Kaminari. "If it is anyone who deserves a drink it is you." I follow them to the empty room where drinks are being held. Not all of the rooms on this floor are being used since this side is for the girls. We have more guys in the class than girls. I clearly remember Mineta bitching about that our 1st year. I decide one drink wouldn't hurt. I look at the drink select which is not much. I wasn't expecting it to be since they had to sneak it in. I frown as I try to figure out what I want. I finally decide to go with fruit punch and vodka.

Once I have my drink in my hand I lean against the wall and slowly watch as my classmates get a little out of control. I'm surprised to Bakugou actually showed up. He listening to whatever it is Kirishima is talking about. My drink is slowly making its way into my system causing me to relax more. I continue to scan over the room and I see Uraraka, Asui, and Midoriya together. They are actually dancing and full of smiles.

"You want to dance?" asked Sero.

"No," I replied quickly. I watch as Sero and Kaminari share a look. They both grab me and start pulling me towards the floor. "Wait, I can't dance."

"It's not rocky science," stated Kaminari. "No excuses." Kaminari shoves me a little too hard and sends me flying in Midoriya's back. The alcohol has already begun to slow down my reflects. I can feel Midoriya freeze up while Uraraka and Asui let out some little squeals of surprise from my presence. My hands instantly go around his small waist to steady myself as I stand up. I can't help but take in his scent with my face being so close to his body, he smells so good. I wonder did he shower before the party, he had to, to smell this good. I almost want to bury my face into his hair and just smell him so more. I stand up shaking away the weird thoughts. I finally allow my hands to release him.

"Sorry," I muttered refusing to let my embarrassment show. Uraraka gives me that warm smile she always does as she adjusts her bangs.

"Why don't you dance with us Todoroki?" asked Uraraka.

"I don't really…"

"It's fine," said Asui cutting me off. "None of us are skill dancers, this is just for fun." She begins to smile before moving her feet and hands to the music. Midoriya is looking at me with a small shy smile. I look back over at Kaminari and Sero and they are grinning and giving me a thumbs up, I don't know what the hell for. I sigh as I slowly begin to move my arms, I don't really know if I'm even doing this right.

"You're doing fine," stated Midoriya as if he could read my mind. He takes my hand making me feel more comfortable and willing to dance. I notice his hands are little damp. "Try moving your feet a little." I look down and Midoriya giggles causing me to look back up. "Don't look down."

"I need to make sure I'm doing this right," I hiss taking my hand back. I find myself missing his touch just slightly. I'm the best at everything I do and dancing will not be the exception.

"You're thinking too hard about it," stated Uraraka leaning into our space.

"You have to relax," adds Asui. "There are no rules to dancing."

"Besides we're your friends," said Midoriya looking me in the eye. "We would never make fun of you." I listen to the current song that is pumping through the speakers. I allow the music to take me. I start moving my feet and soon my head is moving too. I find myself moving in bigger movements as I closed my eyes to try to feel the music out. I feel a damp hand take mine and Midoriya scent begins to feel my nose. "You almost bumped into Sato." His breath is hot on my skin, I feel this tingling in my bones causing me to open my eyes.

"I knew you could do it!" exclaimed Uraraka.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," I say quickly walking away. What's wrong with me? I make it to the table pouring myself a cup very slightly shaky as Kirishima is also fixing something to drink.

"This was a great idea," he states while smiling.

"If you say so," I reply.

"Looks like you're having a good time though," said Kirishima adjusting a bright red hair strain trying to fall out of place. Most likely due to the heat all the bodies in this hallway is creating.

"I'm getting there," I add.

"What? You not drunk enough," said Bakugou jumping into the conversation.

"I don't have to be drunk to have a good time," I say flatly before taking a sip.

"I saw you getting all cozy with Deku," said Bakugou.

"Bakugou," pleaded Kirishima. "Leave it alone."

"I'm only stating facts," said Bakagou. "If he wants to be all up that guy's ass that's his business but I can say what I fucking want to."

"Until you can beat me in a fight, you can't say shit," I tell him knowing it is going to piss him off.

"What the fuck did you say!" hissed Bakagou blowing up his cup.

"Baku no!" said Kirishima grabbing him but Bakagou slaps his hand away.

"We can do this right now if you want!" snapped Bakagou. "You think you're better than me, come on then!"

"Don't test me right now," I snarled at him not wanting to deal with his shit. I take a sip from my drink while Hagakure is yelling about the carpet. Kirishima steps in between us and I walk back over to Kaminari and Sero.

"Well," said Sero looking at me. "Looks like you made a new best friend." They chuckle lightly as we watch Kirishima talk to Bakagou. Ashido comes skipping down the hall looking a little to happy in my opinion for it to just alcohol.

"Weren't you dancing?" asked Kaminari.

"Was," I correct sipping from my cup. Kaminari and Sero are talking about some movie they want to see. I'm not really listening as I watch the party in front of my eyes. Midoriya shoots me a glance here and there and I avert my eyes every single time. I can't handle looking at him right now, not sure the reason and I don't care. It's not like I hate him or anything. Things are going well and then Ashido just had to open her mouth.

"Let's make this more interesting," says Ashido loudly talking over the music. Jiro lowers the music enough for us to hear Ashido speak. She looks around as if she is building up anticipation.

"Oh god," says Uraraka fearing the worst. "What are you thinking?" Ashido looks sneaky so I know she is about to pull something out of her sleeve.

"7 minutes in heaven," she says with this gleam in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

TODOROKI

"Yes!" screams Mineta jumping up and down like a little kid he looks like. He has gotten a little taller but he is still the shortest person in our class. He stops when he realizes everyone is looking at him. He slowly quiets down when he sees us staring at him. He coughs before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That is so lame," says Bakugou as Kirishima cleans up his spilled drink.

"No it's not!" argued Mineta with balled up fist. I know he wants to play this game more than anybody else, he does tend to get the short end of the stick with most of the girls in class. If he wasn't so desperate he probably would have gotten some action by now.

"Shut it short ass," says Bakugou. "You just want a chance to fuck with the girls."

"And that's a bad thing?" questions Mineta with a raised eyebrow.

"Or boys," adds Ashida. "I already put everyone's name in a bucket." She jiggles the bucket that is now in her hand.

"You sound pretty excited about this," noted Yaoyorozu.

"Hmmm," she says. "Let's get started. First there are some rules. You have to go in the room with the selected person doesn't matter if it is a girl or a guy."

"Are you fucking crazy!" barks Bakugou. Kirishima puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down man," Kirishima says. "Let her finish explaining."

"Doesn't matter," he says shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "You won't know if we really do anything."

"Oh but we will," said Ashida tilting her head. "Jiro will be listening lightly. If you don't comply no more party or alcohol for you."

"That is so petty," said Tokoyami. "I'm down for a game." I look at him wondering how does he kiss with that beak? I will let his chosen partner figure that out.

"Assholes," mutters Bakugou shoving his hands in his pockets. Kirishima hands Bakugou another drink which he eagerly accepts. I look around and most of my peers seem game for it. I stay at my place on the wall wanting to stay for sheer amusement on my part. Ashida grins as she pulls the first set of names out of the hit.

"Well look who it is…" she grins. "Our favorite classmate Uraraka and….Bakugou!"

"What!" exclaims Uraraka starting to blush. Midoriya looks in her direction like he feels sorry for her.

"It's only 7 minutes," he says to her. "He's not that bad."

"I'm standing right here!" Bakugou barks. He marches over grabbing Uraraka's hand. "Let's get this over with, I have more much needed drinking to do." Uraraka allows him to pull her along into the empty door looking very much like she would rather be with anyone but him. As promised Jiro is right there with her headphones stretched to the door to hear all what is going on. Mineta is rubbing his hands together looking hopeful. I'm dying to know who he will get and at the same time I'm hoping it is not me.

"This is going to getting interesting," stated Kaminari. I agree but I continue to sip my drink.

Jiro is taking her role is this game pretty serious. After a few minutes I can see she is stifling some giggles. I can only imagine what is going on in there.

"You think he will survive in there?" asked Kaminari. "Gentle is not really Bakugou's thing."

"That's an understate," said Tokoyami walking over. "Todoroki, I'm surprised you are even sticking around for this."

"Same," I replied as we hear a small boom and smoke coming from under the door. I watch as Jiro can no longer contain her laugh. Ashido looks excited.

"What happened?" she asked. "They have 3 minutes left."

"I'm not telling," stated Jiro. "I at least owe everyone that."

"Thank god," sighed Asui.

"I'm not a savage," stated Jiro folding her arms.

"Shut up out there!" yelled Bakugou. I chuckle shaking my head, this guy. I decide to help myself to another drink. By the time I go back to my spot on the wall Uraraka is walking over to Asui and Midoriya with her head down as Bakugou walks out growling with his hands in his pockets. The tint to his cheeks are noticeable. Kirishima walks up over to him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Don't ask me something like that!" he snaps. "I'm fine!" We're all looking at him as Ashido giggles while digging into the hat. "What the fuck are you looking at!" Tokoyami and Sero can no longer contain themselves and begin to laugh. Bakugou goes back to snarling.

"At least your turn is out of the way," states Ashido. "Once you have gone you don't have to go again unless we start a new game."

"Who next!" demanded Mineta. "On with it!" Ashido rolls her eyes at him before pulling out two sheets of paper.

"It looks like it is Shoji and Hagakure," she replied grinning. Shoji walks over to the door looking fearless. I wonder how Hagukure is feeling and how is that going to work? I mean you can't see her once she takes off her clothes.

"Do you think she is blushing?" asked Kaminari. I shrug as I drink some of my drink. I notice Uraraka is still blushing and having to be consoled by Asui and Midoriya. Bakugou notices this as well and walks over.

"Hey! Stop all that whining!" he demanded. "You're making people think I hurt you or something."

"Kacchan give her some space," stated Midoriya stepping in. "You screaming at her is not helping." Bakugou glares down at Midoriya.

"This does not concern you," he hisses.

"We know you didn't do anything wrong," says Asui trying to defuse the situation. She has her arm around Uraraka who is looking at the ground. Bakugou backs down walking over to the punch bowl. I must admit this is more entertaining than me trying to dance. I lean back watching Sero and Asui go next, then Ashido and Koda. Mineta is pouting because he has yet to be drawn yet. I was about to leave when my name is called.

"Todoroki and Midoriya," announces Ashido.

"Whoa that sucks," says Tokoyami. "You got a guy on the first go around." I have to admit if it was a guy I'm glad it is him. I can tolerate him more than the others.

"Doesn't matter to me," I shrug walking over wondering why am I even playing this stupid game. Midoriya walks over with his cheeks pink. He is not as shy as he was when we first started school but he still blushes easily whenever it comes to anything intimate at all.

"You know the deal," smirked Jiro opening the door. I walk into the room with Midoriya close behind me. The door closes and he jumps a little. I look around the dorm and it looks so plain with no one living here. I look down to see Jiro ear plugs slightly. I look back at Midoriya who has wrapped his arms around himself. Poor guy, he has gotten a little taller but not much being 5'7. I'm not sure if I will be tall like my jackass father standing at 5'11 and Midoriya looks so little, like prey.

"Alright let's get this over with," I state moving close to him and he backs away. "Midoriya, do you want to stay at the party?"

"Yeah," he says looking up. "This is the most fun I had in a while."

"Well you will have to leave if we don't do anything," I remind him. "It's not a big deal, I don't have to do anything you don't want me to. I was going to go back to my room anyway."

"Why?" he asked. "Aren't you having a good time?"

"It's okay," I replied shrugging. "I could be doing much more important things like more training, studying, sleeping…"

"You need to lighten up sometimes," says Midoriya.

"Your one to talk," I snort looking at him. "Why don't you make me? Right now, if we get one kiss in we can stay at the party and you can show me how to lighten up." I'm just bullshitting him, he would never take this deal. I want him squirm under my gaze.

"Okay," he sighs before looking amused. "You have to be willing to do everything I say." I look at him and he looks a lot happier and not so shy.

"Fine," I replied. "Come here you're too far." I watch those freckled cheeks heat up pink as he starts to shake lightly. I roll my eyes walking over to him instead, if I wait on him we will be kicked out of the party for sure. I lean down and kiss him on the cheek. They never said how much we had to do. I pull away and Midoriya is still shaking but his face is now red. "Breathe or you're going to past out." Midoriya starts to cough as if he was holding his breath. I shake my head at how he is freaking out over a cheek kiss.

"That wasn't so bad," he said.

"What were you expecting?" I asked. Midoriya shrugs.

"I-I guess I should do something," he says quietly.

"That's not necessary," I tell him as he gets closer to me. I feel my heart start to beat a little fast and I try to tell myself to calm down. I'm not use to people being this close to me, it's just Midoriya. I can feel the heat coming off his body as he gets closer. Am I being hypnotized because I couldn't look away from him if I wanted to. I look on as he trips on his own feet crashing into my chest. I wrap my left arm around his waist to keep him from falling to the floor. Only Midoriya could fall over his own feet in such a short distance. He is a much better fighter and a beast at analyzing anyone's quirks and skills but still clumsy.

"I'm okay," he muffled into my chest causing me to tingle slightly because his breath on radiating through my shirt. I feel his grip on my shirt tighten. I was about to ask Midoriya is he okay when he quickly leans up to kiss my cheek but misses kissing my neck instead. His wet lips on the side of my neck sends chills down my spine. His lips begin to massage against into my skin causing me to feel so virtuous. I begin to pant hard while trying to control my breathing. I flinch in shock when I feel his tongue slide across my neck in the right spot. Oh god, I'm getting hard. I lose my grip causing him to fall to floor. I rub my neck in the area he kissed as it still feels warm and slightly wet. Midoriya looks up at me from the floor with his cheeks flushing red, I can only imagine what I look like. I look at Ashido as she opens the door.

"Times up," she grins. I push past Ashido quickly. I don't even look at the rest of my peers as I make my way to my room. I feel bad that I bolted from the party but I don't know how I am going to face him after that. I close the door locking it before leaning against the door gritting my teeth. What the hell was that? I have kissed a couple of girls but nothing further than that. I rub my neck as it still tingles. I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I shout. I can still feel the blood pumping through my veins as if I just ran a marathon. I don't like the way this feels.

"It's me, Kaminari. You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm done with that stupid party. I'm going to bed."

"Um okay," said Kaminari. "We will try not to be so loud." I can hear them walking away and I can breathe better. Glad to know they are not trying to fight me. Maybe it is just the alcohol making me feel this way. I actually left my cup in the empty dorm. I don't think I'm going to drink again, it has me letting my guard down way too much. I get dressed in my night clothes and pull out my bed ready to head to sleep and forget about the party, the kiss, everything.

***FLASHBACK END***


	3. Chapter 3

TODOROKI

I get dressed in my uniform to go back and to finish school for the day. I get to the classroom to see that Lida is the first one there, he always is. He was reading one of our textbooks until I sit down in my seat as he looks over at me.

"You doing okay Todoroki?" he asked.

"I'm not Bakagou," I replied. "Just because I'm having an off day doesn't mean that something is wrong."

"As your class president, it is my job to be concerned," he replies in matter of fact tone. I wonder why the hell do we even vote for him to be class president year after year. I guess because deep down he is really good at it.

"Drop it," I say turning away from him as some of classmates start to enter the classroom. I remember we going over hero history this afternoon and I pull out my book sitting it on the desk. At least we will be discussing something interesting. I don't even have to know when Midoriya enters the classroom, it's like I feel him. I hate it. Bakagou is the last person in the classroom sitting down frowning as always. I see Aizawa enter the classroom.

"Glad to see everyone is on time today," he notes. "Alright let's get into things." I look forward trying to listen but it's pretty hard. I'm working really hard to keep my eyes forward on the board but every now and then I glance at Midoriya. He appears to be super excited about this subject as it is his thing after all.

I take the notes I need to but most of this stuff I already know as well since Dad literally strived to be the best and made comparisons at some point. I find myself content as class finally ends and I gather my things to head to my room before dinner.

"Todoroki," called Yaoyorozu. "You going back to study?"

"Maybe," I replied. "I'm not feeling it at the moment. I might just relax until dinner. What do you want?" Yaoyorozu smirks before releasing a small chuckle.

"I was actually going to study with you but I guess some other time," she replies. "I'll see you at dinner." I walk out of the classroom towards the dorms. I get to my room immediately coming out of my uniform. I'm just about to sit down when I hear a knock on my door. I know they are not planning another god damn party. I open the door to see Midoriya standing there.

"Hey," he says lowly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I'm not trying to be rude but things have been weird. We can barely look at each other let alone talk. I know I backed out of my promise at the party but I had good reason to. He looks up at me with his lips tight with emotion.

"I want to talk to you if you don't mind," he says. I step aside allowing him into my room. I can see him looking around a little. "Your room looks pretty when the light hits it right." Nice to see someone else can appreciate that. Makes me glad each student does have a window and a small balcony.

"Yeah," I agree. "I love working in nature sunlight. What do you need to get off your chest?" I can see Midoriya start to fidget and look nervous. Oh boy here we go. I want to say something but I'm going to let him go first.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did," he says looking at me. "Do you forgive me!"

"There is nothing to forgive," I replied. "It was just a game Midoriya, you were playing the game."

"It was not a game for me," he replied. I raise one eyebrow and I watch him blush as he struggles to correct himself. "I mean I have never kissed anyone before." I can't keep my poker face on.

"Never?" I questioned. Midoriya with his cheeks flushed shaking his head yes. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" I didn't mean to yell at him but this is a big deal. For me I would have preferred his first kiss to be….nicer…more romantic…shit I don't know but his first kiss should have not been a game in the fucking empty dorm.

"I wanted to stay at the party," he replied. "I wanted to step out of my comfort zone."

"Midoriya, you're an idiot," I state sitting down on my floor. I can feel his eyes on me before joining me on the floor.

"It's okay," he replied. "I mean you only kissed my cheek." He stares at me quieting for only a moment. "So have you kissed before?"

"I have," I replied.

"What was it like?" he asked. "Was it with a girlfriend?" I chuckle.

"I didn't have time for girlfriend's," I retort. "It was with someone I liked and that is all that matters."

"What happened to her?" asked Midoriya. "Why are you not together?" I sighed knowing he was going to have a ton of questions I am not ready to answer.

"She moved out of the country," I replied. "Her dad is in the military. My dad wasn't too fond of her anyway not that I gave a shit. It also didn't help with my training, it's very distracting. You may understand one day…." I look at Midoriya is deep in thought mumbling to himself. Once he gets going it can be hard to stop him. I just stare at him as he talks.

"So it would be best for me to stay away from sex altogether?" he asked. I feel myself blush because I have never had sex but I can only imagine how distracting that would be. I see Midoriya pulling out his notebook to take notes, oh god.

"I wouldn't say that," I replied. "It's personal preference." Midoriya starts to write in his notebook.

"I think I'm going to be like you and stay away from sex and relationships," he states. "You are one of the best in the class and this could be part of the reason."

"How do you know that is what I am doing?" I asked.

"Your dad wouldn't even allow you to get close to that girl you liked," he replied writing. "Besides since that un little peck at the party your skill set has been off." I feel myself become a little agitated because he is right but I don't want him to be. I hold in a growl as I'm constantly reminded by everyone in my class how my skills have not been living up to my usual work.

"I'm not off," I lie. Midoriya looks up at me.

"Do you want to get better or not?" he asked.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" I shout at him causing him to flinch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

I don't think anything is wrong with me and it is pissing me off that everyone thinks otherwise. Takes me back to my Hero Provisional License when I failed that first time around because that guy was trying to outshine me over his hatred for my dad. God that was so distracting. I passed with flying colors the following year but I will never forget the first time I failed. I look at Midoriya who with great concern behind those green eyes. I break eye contact feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I left the party early."

"It's okay," Midoriya shrugged. "You can make it up to me next weekend." I look at him like he is crazy. "It's not another party." He laughs a little. "Asui, Uraraka, Sero, Ojiro, Ashido, and Yaoyorozu through great convincing are going to the fall fair."

"Fall fair," I repeat. "That's not really my thing."

"You owe me!" exclaimed Midoriya. I am a man of my word so of course I feel guilty.

"Fine then," I replied. "I will go with you guys."

"Great!" he exclaimed putting up his notebook. "You will have a good time, I promise."

"Yeah yeah," I replied standing up. I reach my hand out to Midoriya taking his hand to help him up from my floor. His hand is damp and hot, jesus was he that nervous to talk to me? He quickly snatches his hand away wiping it on his uniform pants.

"Thanks for chatting with me," he said. "I guess I will see you around this weekend."

"Maybe," I replied. Midoriya gives me one more look before heading out the door. I close it deciding I will spend my weekend practicing and getting up to speed. I can't be distracted by some little cheek kiss. I feel myself blushing just thinking about it. God how annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

MIDORIYA

We're standing outside our dorm ready to head off to the fair. We're still waiting on Yaoyorozu and Todoroki. I glance at my friends and classmates smiling ready for an evening of fun. I'm so glad we're going on this outing. I'm praying nothing stupid happens because I do want to enjoy the day with them. Being a hero always comes first so I will not hesitate to step in.

"I can't believe you got Todoroki to come," said Sero folding is arms. "That guy rarely participates in anything."

"Tell me about it," I chuckled. "I think he will end up having a great time." I'm comfortable in my cargo pants and long sleeve tee. I have my jacket for when it will get colder tonight wrapped around my waist. I look down to ensure my red sneakers are tied up well and they are.

"God Yaoyoroza," whined Ashido. "She is taking forever."

"You know that girl is a mini princess," said Ojiro causing a few of us to chuckle.

"What was that?" questioned Yaoyorozu clearly hearing him.

"It's about time you got here," said Ashido folding her arms. She is wearing a cute sweater tunic with some leggings and boots. Yaoyorozu is wearing a sweater and skinny jeans with boots as well. I hope they will be comfortable just looking at them makes my feet hurt. I see Todoroki coming towards us. I watch as his two tone red and white strains blows in the wind making him look god like. Todoroki has always been handsome but the height he gained in the past years on top of the muscles he has added did him great favors. Don't get me wrong I'm still ripped as well but nothing like him. Todoroki eyes meet mine and I look away not wanting him to know I was staring.

"Great," said Ojiro. "We can get going."

"I wonder if they are going to have some of the yummy snacks I tried last year," stated Asui.

"I'm sure they will and more," grinned Uraraka. "You excited to try some snacks Midoriya?"

"Sure," I replied. Uraraka looks at me still smiling brightly before she looks away. I notice Todoroki is falling behind. "You're suppose to be trying," I remind him.

"I'm here," he states flatly.

"You're not getting off that easy," I chuckle. "You have to do what we do. I mean come on live a little, joke a little."

"You mean like Kaminari and Kirishima?" he questioned.

"You could take a couple of lessons from them," I reply earning an eye roll. "Nothing as bad as Kaminari though." Kaminari can be fearless at times but it is also what makes him fun. I know a normal teenager larks behind those eyes, we just need to bring it out of Todoroki. Seeing how out of place he was at the party I couldn't help myself. I want Todoroki to have fun and enjoy life a bit more. Especially with his child hood being nothing but training. We walk and engage in chit chat along the way to the fall festival. Todoroki doesn't say much but at least he is here as he said in his own worlds. We get to the fair and people are everywhere.

Families, couples, people like us just hanging out. We can see tints set up where you can good food or buy items. I pull out my wallet to see how much I have. I would prefer to have more but this would do. I'm mostly looking forward to the rides they have set up.

"What did you guys want to do first?" asked Sero.

"It would make sense to get on the rides first," said Yaoyorozu. "That way we can shop, eat, and then head back to the school in time for curfew."

"Ditto," said Asui. "I don't want to hear anything from Aizawa if we're late."

"The punishment is so not worth it," I inform them. I have been in trouble a few times and Aizawa doesn't hold back, I'm just glad I can still go to school here. I didn't do anything too bad but my need to be a hero has gotten me into some serious hot water.

"Sounds like excellent," said Ashido. "Come on! Let's get on the whirl wind first."

"Going for it right off the bat," laughed Ojiro.

"The night is young," says Ashido. We make our way over buying tickets and I'm looking around out of habit. I look at Todoroki becoming nervous. It's weird but I feel cheated in that game at the party. I mean I'm grateful my cheek kiss but I kind of wanted a real kiss. I bit my lip as I think about this. Am I really considering my first kiss to be with Todoroki.

"You want to sit with me?" asked Uraraka. I look at Uraraka is shining bright glory.

"I'll sit with you," I reply. Uraraka looks at me and notices I'm a bit distracted. She follows my gaze to Todoroki before looking back at me.

"Are you still thinking about the party?" she asked.

"No," I lied. "He's paying me back by being here but he really does need to be a normal teen. All he ever does is study and train. I'm surprised we didn't step in sooner."

"You're too good Midoriya," she smiled. "Always thinking of others." We're next in line to purchase our tickets. I shake the heat I'm feeling in my cheeks. I don't know why but being almost 18 and never being kissed is not cool in my books. I'm not rushing by any means but it keeps nagging at me. Uraraka is a girl so I don't feel like talking to her about it, Kacchan…well it's Kacchan. I'm not even sure I will have the balls to say hey I want to be kissed without sounding like a complete idiot. We walk over to the whirl wind ride getting in line which isn't that long.

"What do you think spring training is going to be like this year?" asked Sero. "You know with it being our last year and everything?"

"I have a feeling it will be more challenging," Todoroki states simply.

"I hope not," replied Ashido. "I love this school and all but I mean we have learned more than any of their previous classes."

"We didn't have a choice with it being All Might's first year on staff." said Asui. "I'm glad things are not as crazy." I will never forget my first year at this school. I'm so thankful to my hero All Might giving me his quirk, he trusted it to me but so much weight came with it. People targeting him, trying to break him, but they can never break All Might, even when his power was completely lost. I blink my eyes several times to keep the emotions I have about that happening because of me.

"Are you guys going to college at all or straight into hero work?" asked Ojrio. "I want to college and then maybe look into some hero work, I'm on the fence about it."

"Why?" I asked. "I thought you wanted to be hero."

"I do but.." Ojrio looks away shrugging. "I'm not sure if my tail is that super hero like."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked. I really dislike when people doubt their quirk. I didn't have one until All Might gave me his. I would have taken anything before then and be damn happy about it. I feel someone squeezing my hand. I look down at the hand leading up to Uraraka.

"He didn't mean anything about it," she says. "Just mid life crisis." Sero laughed.

"We're too young for that," he says.

"Shut up," says Ojiro pushing Sero slightly. It is our turn to get on the ride. I allow Uraraka to hold my hand so she doesn't fall. I get seated next to Uraraka. She is all smiles and it's nice to always see her smiling. The ride starts up and soon we're laughing as we enjoy ourselves. Ojiro picks the next ride which looks like swings. I wouldn't mind getting a picture if I wasn't afraid to drop my phone.

"I get next ride," says Yaoyorozu. I look over at Todoroki and he looks bored. I walk over to him.

"Are you having fun?" I asked.

"It's okay," he replied. "I could have done without this today." I frown at him.

"You're not trying," I reply. "What ride do you want to get on?"

"I don't know," he says. I glare at him and I see his eyes meet mine. I continue to glare until he points to a ride. I look ahead and the ride a terror house and mini roll coaster into one. I feel my heart drop. "You're not scared, are you?"

"No!" I exclaim. "Yaoyorozu has already picked a ride so we can get on uh that ride you picked out afterwards." Todoroki looks at me and I felt my heart shake causing to me gasp lightly. I'm glad he started walking ahead of me not hearing me losing my breath over him looking at me. I jog to catch up to the gang as we get on the merry go round.

"This is boring Yaoyorozu," droned Zero.

"Shut up," she said mounting her pony. I run until I find me a manly looking horse and I climb up. I have to admit I feel pretty silly sitting on this thing. I hear a camera click and I start to look around but I don't see anything or anyone. Uraraka gets on the horse beside me.

"What ride do you want to get on?" she asked.

"I haven't thought about it," I told her. "Todoroki wants to go in the haunted house thing next."

"That does look like a lot of fun," she laughed. "I'm Sero will love that."

"Yeah sure," I say in agreement.

"It's just a ride," smiles Uraraka smiling as the pony start to move.

"I know," I replied. "I just prefer stuff to not be so scary."

"We have seen worse," she replies.

"So true," I agree as Asui runs over towards us.

"Hey, can I be with you guys?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied as she hops on the horse in front Uraraka while it is in motion. We talk a little bit as we enjoy the ride. I wonder where is Todoroki at. I finally spot him behind us. When did he get there? He is sitting on his horse side ways as he gives me a small wave. I smile at him before turning back around. I focus back on Uraraka and Asui as we begin to talk about some random things. The ride ends and I get myself ready for this ride.

"You look so nervous," states Ojiro as we make our way over.

"Just a little," I admit.

"Sit with me," said Todoroki. "If I'm here riding these silly rides you can at least entertain me." I look at him bewildered.

"Entertain you," I scoff. "Yeah okay." We get in line and this one is the longest line by far. The closer we get the more nervous I get. I have nothing to worry about but I don't like things popping out at me. I might actually destroy one of those fake ghosts or whatever it is suppose to be.

"Your shaking," said Todoroki as we got closer.

"So," I reply nervously with my voice cracking. "I don't like stuff like this." Todoroki smirks and I wonder what is he is thinking.

"This is going to be awesome!" exclaimed Sero. "You have great taste in rides." Todoroki just nods and proceeds as it is our turn. I sit down in the too small cart next to him, we're shoulder to shoulder forcing me to feel his body heat.

I feel like my heart is in my chest trying to escape the terror of the ride. I hate that I don't like monsters but you see enough of them you would. The ride starts to move forward into a dark tunnel.

"Yes, yes!" cheered Sero. It feels like we take a sudden drop. I grab on to Todoroki out of reflexes screaming along with a few other passengers. The ride picks up and starts going faster over hills, hitting corners, at times it feels like we will be thrown from the cart. I don't have much time to take in the scary visuals as I'm too busy trying to catch my breath. I can hear Uraraka screams as well Asui and Yaoyorozu. I can't help myself as I bury myself into Todoroki chest. I can feel his chest shaking and I thought he was shivering in fright but no…he is laughing. I don't think I have ever seen him laugh. As we exit the tunnel I can actual hear his laugh which is light and dare I say sounds beautiful. I watch as the others turn around in shock by his laughter as well.

"It's not funny," I say muffled with my face in his shirt.

"I can't help it," he continued laughing. "I want to go on this ride again!"

"No!" I exclaim. Ashido pulls out her phone snapping a picture. "What are you doing?" I ask pulling away from Todoroki.

"He was laughing," she replied. "I had to get a picture." A few of the others giggled as we get out of our seats to exit the ride. We make our way around getting on a few more rides before finally going shopping which the girls are excited about.

"Meet us at the mini food center," says Ojiro. Asui looks at her phone.

"If we can't find you we will text you," says Asui before brushing off a dark strain from her eye.

"Come on!" begged Yaoyorozu pulling on Asui. The girls start off towards the shops.

"You guys don't want to do any shopping?" joked Sero.

"No," said Todoroki. "I'm hungry though."

"Same," I reply. We start walking allowing our noses to decide where we're going to eat. We decide on a small station set up that is serving ramen. Seeing that it is cooler now that is perfect. We manage to get seats at the small bar they have set up.

"It's pretty cool you joined us," said Sero. Todoroki shrugs.

"I'm having an okay time," he replied looking down at the ramen that was placed in front of him.

"You look like you had more than a great time," smiled Ojiro. "You selected the best rides."

"Next to me," said Sero. "Midoriya, I didn't know you were so scared of monsters."

"Whatever," I muttered rolling my eyes. We all eat and talk some more about how the day went before we start talking about school again. I actually find myself feeling wore down by the day's activities.

"Where are the girls?" asked Todoroki. "They are going to make us late."

"I'll text Uraraka," I state pulling out my phone. I send her text and she responds saying they are on their way. I told her where we were so she wouldn't have a problem finding us. We stand off to the side chatting, well mostly Sero. I see the girls come into view. I wave my hand and I can see Yaoyorozu has a ton of bags in her hand. "Where do you plan to put all of that?"

"I didn't think about that," she says causing Ashido to laugh.

"You guys can make yourselves useful," said Ashido. "You mind carrying our bags back."

"Sure," I said taking two bags.

"We still need food," said Asui.

"It's going to have to be something quick," said Uraraka. "We're cutting it close." The girls grab something along our way back to the dorms. We enter the first floor and I see Mineta look up.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked as soon as he saw us with the girls.

"Calm down," said Sero. "We just went to the fall festival."

"And you didn't invite me!" he exclaimed. I don't know what to say so I look away from him.

"Maybe you can come next time," Yaoyorozu says to be nice. She takes her bags from Sero and Ojiro. "Thanks guys. I'm going to go and find somewhere for my clothes to go." Her room is already small I can't imagine where she is going to put all of that stuff.

"Todoroki, come with me," I say nervously. I clear my throat before continuing. "I needed to talk to you about a few things." He doesn't say anything. "I'll see you guys around tomorrow." Sero and Ojrio say their good byes walking in the direction of the dining area. Todoroki follows me to my room in silence. At this point in time I'm glad I have changed my room from my 1st year. It is no longer decked out in All Might. The only thing that remains is the autographed All Might photo. He is currently away on vacation out of the country. I can't wait to talk to him when he gets back. I have so much to tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

MIDORIYA

"Quizzing me on if I really had fun today?" he asked as soon as I closed the door.

"Um…no," I replied with a slight laugh. "Did you have fun?"

"I mean it was okay," he replied with a shrug. "I spent more money than I wanted to."

"At least we didn't go shopping," I add with a chuckle. I look at him trying to find the words I want to say. I start to shake a little with my nerves starting to eat at me. He looks so serious right now. "U-uh I just wanted to…you know…talk about kiss."

"You mean the kiss on the cheek," he corrects. "What about it?" He shoves his hands in his pockets and I begin to nibble a bit on the inside of my cheek. I look at him and I close my eyes.

"I want a real kiss," I say. I open one eye and Todoroki looks surprised. "I know you said it should be with someone special and uh well your special." I watch as those cheeks gain tint to them. "I didn't mean it in that way!" I honestly don't know how I meant it. "I just don't want to look like a complete idiot like I do now when I finally get a girl or whatever." I'm looking down because I feel stupid and like what I'm saying makes no sense. Todoroki makes this sound and I realize he is coughing. "S-sorry forget it."

"Wait," said Todoroki. "I'm still unclear on why you want me to kiss you?" He has a straight face but the pink in his cheeks lets me know he is just as embarrassed by this.

"I felt like I got ripped off," I replied. "I never been kissed and that was my chance and you gave me a cheek, I want the real deal."

"Why me?" he asked.

"You started and you should finish," I reply as if that is a good enough answer. "Plus your my friend, I trust you. Granted I'm taking the advice you gave me but since I feel like I'm missing out."

"You're not missing anything," replied Todoroki shifting his eyes. "If you want me to kiss you I will." I can feel my face heat up even more at his words.

"Don't say it like that!" I exclaim feeling butterflies in my stomach. I'm standing by my bed and I look down at the floor. I can hear Todoroki walking over to me.

"I'm doing this for you as a favor," he states. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes," I say lowly looking down at the floor still. I don't want to lose my nerve. I can feel him get closer followed by his fingers tips grabbing my chin forcing me to look at him. I feel my eyes get wide with panic. I swallow hard trying to force the feelings back down. I feel my body shake a little as my face gets hot. I'm trying to get my body to corporate so Todoroki doesn't back down.

"Close your eyes," he instructs. "It might be easier for you." I don't say anything as I close my eyes. I'm scared, excited, in shock, I'm finally getting my first kiss! I feel my breath hitch in my throat. I can tell when he is close because I can feel his breath on my skin. Soon I feel his lips softly on mine. His lips are not only soft but moist. I open my eyes and see that his are closed. He pulls back opening his eyes. "There is your first kiss. Happy?"

"Yeahhhh," I reply slowly. I'm kind of…disappointed, I thought it would have been more I don't know breath taking. He folds his arms.

"I know that tone," he says. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't see any sparks," I say thoughtful. "I just thought it would be more magical or are only girls suppose to experience this magical tear jerking kiss? I mean that is a possibility but I didn't think genders would make a difference…"

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" asked Todoroki sounding appalled as he cut me off from my rambling thoughts.

"Well no but I didn't feel anything," I explain. "Maybe I need to do it with someone I like."

"What do you mean someone you like?" asked Todoroki. "You said I was special but do you think you need to have the kiss with someone you love?" For a second he almost sounded hurt by why I said. I'm trying to figure out why I didn't feel anything. It's nothing against Todoroki at all. I think more about what Todoroki said, I do like Todoroki, he is as cool as a guy can get.

"Maybe," I reply sitting on my bed feeling stumped by this whole thing.

"That kiss I gave you was basic," he explains.

"What do you mean basic?" I exclaim. Todoroki rolls his eyes.

"There are different types of kissing," he explained pink faced. "You really don't know anything?"

"Not really," I replied feeling like a dork for the first time in years. "I spend all my time training, learning about hero's and how to be the best. I'm sure you can relate to that."

"No summer romance, no nothing?" asked Todoroki standing over me. I shake my head no. "Do you want me to show you that too?" I think about it. The need to feel something more than I did is stronger than anything else inside of me right now.

"Yeah, I do," I say confidently looking up at him. Todoroki shakes his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he mutters looking down. "Okay, ready." I close my eyes nodding my head yes. I can feel when he gets close. He is hesitant but only for a moment, once again I feel his lips against mine this time is a little different as he moves his lips ever so slightly against mine. I like this one so far. I'm not sure what I should be doing on my end. I decide to mock his movements by moving my lips against his softly. Before I could really get into the kiss he pulls away.

"S-Sorry," I stammer. "Should I have not done that?"

"You're fine," he replied quietly. "I didn't think…" He looks flustered causing me to look flustered as well.

"Is that everything?" I asked feeling like he is hiding something.

"No," he replied.

"There is more! Show me! I want to know. For the record this kiss felt much better than the first." Todoroki looks at me so suddenly with a face that is determined to prove me wrong. He grabs my face suddenly pulling me in for a kiss. This one is hard, aggressive, causing me to lose my breath. I can feel his mouth part slowly as I begin to feel his tongue on my lips. Before I realize it, I moan lowly as I slide my hand onto his chest. I feel his tongue slide inside of my mouth and the feeling is overwhelming. Although I have my eyes closed I can feel the room spinning. I begin to grip his shirt as if I'm trying to hold on and not fall away into a sea of emotions. "Nhhhhnn….," I moan.

Todoroki pushes me back on the bed as he continues to kiss. Laying here, on my bed, him on top of me, kissing me. Instinctively it feels like my legs slowly part. Todoroki fits perfectly between them as he pushes his arousal lightly against my own. In that moment, I realized how hard I am. I feel this urge to make Todoroki feel just as good. I feel brave as I begin to suck on Todoroki tongue drawing a small sound from him. I wrap my hands around his neck because that feels more comfortable. Fuck I find myself wanting to feel everything. My hips thrust up a little and I hear a small moan from him.

"A-ah…" moans Todoroki against my lips. Our tongues sliding together doesn't seem like enough. I start feel like I did when I first got my quirk, happy, relieved, full of hope. I slide my hands into Todoroki hair making a mess of it. His hair is much softer than I ever imagined adding more to my pleasure. I hear this very low purr followed by a moan "Ohhhh…." I feel his hips thrusting into my groin with the perfect amount of pressure, not too hard, not too soft. Todoroki slides his left hand to palm the side of my face as he continues to grind his hips into mine. I can't stop the tingling feeling that is beginning to build up. One of my hands leave Todoroki hair gripping his back as I feel my orgasm about to spill out of me.

"Todoroki" I moaned. "A-ah…..h-ha….h-haaa," I arch my back ready to explode when I feel him pull away suddenly and I feel drunk. I can feel the blood flowing through my veins with my dick twitching wondering what happened, why the loss of contact. I'm breathing hard trying to catch my breath after almost cumming in my pants.

"I guess that had you seeing stars?" asked Todoroki. Seeing stars, I damn near saw the universe. I can tell he is breathing just as hard as I am as I watch his chest heave up and down. I look at him and he has his hands in his pockets and his eyes are covered by his hair, I can only see his red cheeks.

"Something like that," I say my voice ragged. "Oh god, that was….remarkable." No sense in me lying about it, the feel of him on my lips, the weight of his body pushing me down, rutting against me. Never feeling anything like it before on top of the kissing….I can feel my body heating up even more from the thoughts alone. I look down at my lap and I can feel my dick is still hard, pulsing, wanting to feel Todoroki on top of me again.

"Glad you found a kissing style you like," said Todoroki. "I have to get going."

"Of course," I replied quickly. I stand immediately falling to my knees feeling dizzy. Todoroki comes over looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm good," I replied. "I just needed to catch my breath, a hand?" Todoroki sticks his hand out. I grab it and he pulls me to my feet with too much strength. I fall into his chest becoming inflamed in his body heat. My hands are rested on his chest as his arm is holding my waist. "Sorry," I mutter before looking at him. I'm really not sorry, I want his arms on me, all over me. I still can't see his eyes but I do see his lips. I want to feel them again, I want to be taken and drunk with whatever it was I was feeling. I slowly lean towards Todoroki feeling this pull I decide not to fight. I was expecting him to pull him away but he doesn't, this makes me feel like it is okay to follow through on what I'm feeling.

My lips latch on to his and I immediately feel the rush I felt earlier. I began to move my lips against his lightly before seeking out that tongue I felt earlier. My head starts to swim as I feel him grip my waist tighter. I feel like I'm becoming greedy as I continue to kiss him. My hips have a mind of their own as I thrust my hips against his. I open my mouth to lap at those wet lips he has. Todoroki sticks his tongue out taking me back into his mouth. I rub my hard dick into his thighs.

"Ughhh…." he moans letting his voice as if he didn't want to. I pull back looking at Todoroki and he refuses to meet my gaze. He mumbles something incoherent before bolting out the door. Shit did I just piss him off? God damnit, I should have asked him before attacking his mouth like that, I shouldn't have been so invasive. I run my hands through my hair before looking down at my own hard dick. God has kissing always felt that good.


	6. Chapter 6

TODOROKI

I bolt from Midoriya room taking the stairs to my floor. I run into Bakugou and Kiminari in the hall. I brush past them not saying anything.

"Rude much," stated Bakugou. I ignore him as I go into my room closing the door with a slam. I lean against it panting. The way I felt with Midoriya, I never felt anything like it. I feel my left hand begin to tingle, I look down in time to see it light up into flames. I take deep breaths repeatedly as I watch the flames get smaller until gone. I have never not been in control of my quirk, not since I was 4 and learning. I bring my hands up to my hair as I realized that I made out with Midoriya, shit I dry humped him! God that is so embarrassing. What is more mortifying is it took everything in me not to harass him some more. Those green eyes that were so filled with lust. I don't even think he realized what was happening until it was too late. I get the feeling he has never experienced the desire to have sex ever until that very moment.

"I'm so fucked," I say out loud. I remove my clothes putting everything in their rightful area. I get dressed in my night clothes laying down with only thing on my mind. It took me forever to fall asleep, I never have problems sleeping. It makes me glad that we don't have school tomorrow. I finally fall asleep but awaken to my dick still being hard. Usually I can shake this stuff off but that doesn't seem to be happening today. I groan as I lay on my back. I grab my phone the right on my desk seeing that Midoriya sent me a text.

Midoriya: Don't hate me. I didn't mean to kiss you without asking first

Asking? I don't even know how we really got there. Midoriya for a 17 year old he is still pretty clueless when it comes to a lot of things. I mean not even kissing a girl or anybody for that matter just sounds foreign. I respect him from holding out but…still seems odd to me. The fact that he wanted me to be his first kiss surprised me but also made me happy in a way. Thanks to Midoriya I have been able to unlock my true potential our first year. If he wanted a little kiss so what, except that little kiss turned into something more.

Todoroki: I went to bed early. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just tired.

I come out of the text and go my photos and I pull up the one of Midoriya on the horse on the merry go round. I don't know what made me take the photo but in this moment I'm glad I did. He is smiling as he straddling the horse looking more sexual than he probably needed to. I feel my arousal increasing as I moan a little looking at the picture. I look at the phone as I slowly slide my left hand into my pants. I wrap my hand around length taking a deep breath not believing I am doing this, I don't usually do this.

I tighten my hand as I start to move it up and down slowly. I continue to hold the phone in my right hand staring at Midoriya. I blink thinking back to last night, his skin, those lips, that tongue, that mouth. I feel my hand begin to tingle as my quirk fires up a slightly. I can clearly picture Midoriya eyes rolling into the back of his head as I thrusted my hips against him. His dick was just as hard as mine and felt just as good, pulsing, hot with need against my own. "Ah-ahhhh….ha…" My hand moving a bit faster with the heat feels good. I moan once more rolling my head back onto my pillow. I forgot how good this can feel when your body is wrecked with deep lust.

"Mmmm….," I moan as my hand continues to stroke my shaft. I bit my lip as I begin to think of Midoriya jacking off to our kiss, I know he is because he was just as hard. He kissed me that last time. I'm not sure what he was trying to do, maybe he wanted to bring me to this breaking point. I arch my back slightly as I continue to explore my body thinking of his flushed face. I run my fingertips over my crown feeling a little precum. Yes, yes that feeling, so good. "Mmmppphhhh….." Knowing it's been so long since I have done this I'm not surprised by my body's reaction. My mind flashes back to the way he looks at me before he kissed, the way his voice moaned into my ears reaching the deep deaths of my soul. "M-midoriya…," I suddenly remember the way he said my name, the way it sounds as if he was about to climax. I feel my orgasm slam into me causing me to arch my back into the feeling. "H-ahh…haahhh…...ughhh." I can feel my cum landing on my lower stomach and a bit spilling over on my hand. I continue stroking my dick until I can't anymore. "Mmmm…..," I sigh in content because I feel so good. I hear my phone chime. I forgot I had it in my hand. I look up to read Midoriya text.

Midoriya: Okay! Thanks for everything. It means a lot to me. Have you had breakfast yet?

I grab a tissue cleaning myself up before sending him a response. Smells like sex in here I will have to remember to open a window for a bit. Probably my hormones all in the air but I don't want it smelling like this all day.

Todoroki: I just woke up so no

Midoriya: Cool you want to have breakfast together?

I sigh because I swear he doesn't realize the seriousness of his words. It is just who he is. I think about his question not sure how to face him after last night and jacking off to him this morning. I can put on my usual poker face but he has a way of bringing out my emotions which annoys the shit out of me.

Todoroki: That's fine, I'll meet you downstairs in 20

I head into the hall to get washed up first before heading to breakfast. I appreciate that no one is around crowding me as I'm not in the mood to talk. I need to get my mind right to deal with Midoriya. I head back into my room changing out of PJs into something comfortable before making my way down. I can see a few classmates relaxing in the lounge as I make my way to the kitchen. I see Midoriya waving like crazy, he seems to have a lot of energy this morning. I'm so jealous because I slept like shit for the most part.

"You look like shit," stated Bakugou confirming I look how I feel. I ignore him making way over to Midoriya.

"Sorry for Kacchan being an ass," he says glaring at him. Bakugou gives him the middle finger. "I don't know why I put up with him sometimes. Anyway, I actually cooked you something this morning." He slides a bowl in front of me.

"You didn't have to cook me anything," I state not knowing how to feel about this. He is doing what he always does, looking out for others but after last night I can't help but think does this mean something more. My stomach doesn't care as it releases a growl as I feast my eyes on the breakfast he prepared. It looks to be a breakfast bowl with rice, eggs and chopped up bacon. It actually looks really good.

"I didn't mind," he said looking down at his own bowl. He pushes over a glass of OJ. "What are your plans for today?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I was just going to stay in my room..…enjoy myself before class this week." Why did my mind wonder to spending my day masturbating thinking of Midoriya? I concentrate hard to not blush.

"Me too," said Midoriya looking up. "I was thinking of watching a movie or something." I take bite of the breakfast he prepared and it is still hot. I feel like he is purposely trying to get me into his room again.

"I'm surprised you're not hanging out with someone from class," I note. Midoriya is shy but he is also very popular. Its a given because of his friendly nature, ability to adapt to most situations I can see why.

"Um I probably will if you won't watch the movie with me," he said. I don't even think that is a good idea right now. So much is going through my mind. Lucky for me Uraraka walks over to our table saving me without knowing it.

"Hey can I sit?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied grateful for the interruption. I want to be with Midoriya but at the same time I don't. I don't know what will happen it we are alone again. Who am I kidding, of course I do, it's why I'm scared.

"Yesterday was so much fun," she said beginning to peal the orange on her plate. "I'm kind of tired though."

"We did do a lot of walking," replied Midoriya.

"Yup," she smiled. "What are you guys doing for today?"

"I'm just going to relax," replied Midoriya. "Watch a movie or something."

"Same," I replied.

"What are you watching?" asked Uraraka.

"I'm not sure yet," he replied.

"Want any company?" she asked before taking a bite of her orange.

"Not today thanks," he says. I look at him because he kind of just hinted he wanted me to watch with him. I don't say anything as I go back to eating.

"Yeah you may want to enjoy that time," she chuckled. "We got the big history project coming up."

"Don't remind me," droned Midoriya.

"It's your favorite subject," she replied surprised. "I thought you would be happy."

"I am," he replied. "I'm just not thrilled with the fact I have to work with someone else."

"Really?" I questioned. "I didn't think you cared about stuff like that?"

"I don't," he replied. "It's just easier to do some things on your own, this being one of them." Now he is speaking my language. A part of me on the inside is a bit happy about this.

"I totally get it," said Uraraka. "This is our last year and then who knows where we will be."

"We were just talking about that yesterday," said Midoriya. I focus on eating the breakfast he made me cleaning up quickly. I still feel off despite me shooting my load off earlier. I feel his eyes on me as I leave the small cafeteria. Once back in my room I was no good there. I get dressed deciding to go to the gym we have on site here. Nothing like a good work out to clear the mind.


	7. Chapter 7

TODOROKI

I head to the treadmill to warm up before I hit the weights. I like to use weights before actually practicing my fighting style. I feel like it forces my muscles to work harder. I'm pleased that I am alone as I start to run on the treadmill. My mind is flowing with thoughts as to how I'm feeling lately. Losing control of my sexual desires, school, my dad, focusing on becoming a hero, my dad, ugh. I sigh as I finish up my warm up in 10 minutes and head over to the weights. I see Kirishima enter the gym and I'm surprised that Bakugou is not in tow.

I continue to hit the weights as he goes to warm up. I focus on my work out ahead of me. I'm sweating by the time that Kirishima walks over to me. I'm looking at him wondering what does he want.

"You're still off Todoroki," he stated. I feel my face contort into a frown as I look at him.

"Why are you so concerned with how I'm doing," I state trying to keep the agitation out of my voice.

"Not trying to offend you at all," said Kirishima. "I feel like a lot of people have been off since that little party." He laughs lightly. "I almost think the whole 7 minutes in heaven was a bad idea."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. He looks over shoulder at the door.

"Bakugou has been off since then too," he explains. "You know how he is, he will never admit there is a problem. It's not just him a few others like Sero, Hagukure, shit even Jiro is off." I hadn't noticed so I mostly pay attention to myself. I click my tongue.

"I'm sure you are overthinking it," I replied.

"I'm not," he replied. "I guess I shouldn't be complaining it's just this weird air around here. Alright I will let you get back to your training." Kirishima goes back to lifting his weights as I go back to my workout thinking about what he said. Since I left the party early I have no idea what happened after I left. I guess I could find out. I finished up my workout heading to the bathroom to freshen up before heading to my own room. I get dressed back in the comfortable clothes I had on that morning. I take a deep breath as I head down to Midoriya's floor. I walk up to his door hesitating slightly before knocking. I stand there a while before I begin to think he is off doing something else when the door opens.

"Hey," he says causing me to turn around. I look at him almost forgetting why I was even there. He looks surprised but happy to see me, those freckles standing out behind the tint on his cheeks. "Everything okay?"

"Uh yeah," I replied with my hands in my pockets. "I just wanted to talk to you about the party." He looks confused. "I feel like I missed a lot leaving early, mind if I come in?" Midoriya looks hesitate but allows me inside. I look around briefly as he runs over to his window opening it.

"You can sit down or whatever," he says fidgeting a little bit. I look at his bed not sure if I want to sit or not. His bed is currently unmade which makes sense if he was curled up watching movies. I take the chair at his desk deciding that was a safe area to sit, not too close to him, not too far. "What did you want to know?"

"Kirishima was saying how some of our classmates seem off since the party," I explain. "I haven't really noticed….have you seen anything?" Midoriya nods his head yes.

"I have but it isn't anything to be worried about," he replies.

"What happened after I left?" I asked. Midoriya sits on his bed crossing his legs.

"They actually played a second round of 7 minutes in heaven," he explains. "This round several people including myself sat out but some still played. This time around Mineta got Ashido, Yaoyorozu got Sato, Kirishima got Kaminari, Jiro got Hagakure it was pretty interesting."

"I'm surprised you didn't play the 2nd round," I replied. "I mean you were saying that you wanted to experience a kiss, that was your moment to." Midoriya looks away looking shy as he always does.

"I didn't want it to be just anyone," he replies. He clears his throat before looking back at me. "Anyway I think things worked out well anyway." I look away from him because I can't handle eye contact right now. I enjoyed that kiss way too much and I can't stop thinking about it. I look behind me and notice he was in the middle of watching a movie. "Are you concerned about our classmates?"

"No," I scoff. "I'm however glad it is not just me being affected by this."

"You're being affected?" he asked. Shit, I said too much. I stand up deciding to leave before I have more nonsense spill from my lips.

"Thanks for having me in for a moment but I'm going to head back to my room," I reply.

"It's just me Todoroki," states Midoriya. "You can talk to me, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I hiss at him because I don't want to tell him how I'm feeling. He shrinks away a little before getting that look I have seen too many damn times.

"You didn't come here for nothing," he states firmly. "Something is bothering you, what the fuck is it!" I look at him with wide eyes. He is clearly fired up and I know he is not going to let this go. I can't tell him that I'm having romantic feelings for him.

"I need some more time to figure it out," I mutter looking away.

"What's to figure out?" asked Midoriya. "I can't give you advice if I don't know." I glare at him trying to decide what if I want to tell, I mean why not. He seems to be into me just a little. There is no denying there is something happening between us.

"I think I like you," I tell him. I watch his face turn red and I chuckle lowly. "Yeah, I thought so."

"I-I..U-uh.." Midoriya is struggling to form words.

"We can talk about this some other time," I replied. I walk out of his room feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. As I walk to my room I'm pretty content with me liking Midoriya as more than a friend now him on the other hand, I don't know.


	8. Chapter 8

MIDORIYA

Todoroki likes me. I feel warm all over just thinking about him. What does this mean? I bite my lip almost mad I let him leave., I should have stopped him. I walk over to my desk grabbing my phone going through my contacts. I'm trying to think of the most level-headed person to speak to. I decide on Asui, she is going at stepping back and really looking at things.

Midoriya: Asui I need to talk some stuff out. Can you keep it between us?

I sit my phone down as I wait for her to respond. I start pacing back and forth in front my desk. What should I do? Do I like Todoroki? I mean he is cute, that two toned hair, and those two colored eyes, firm thick muscles. I shake my head realizing I do for sure find him attractive. Does this make me gay? I don't even know if I really care. I hear my phone chime and I snatch up off the desk quickly.

Asui: Of course I can keep your secret Midoriya.

Midoriya: Excellent, so I found out someone likes me. I don't know if I like them. I have never been in a position like this

Asui: You don't know if you ever had a crush on someone? You liked anyone?

I think about what she just asked, have I had a crush on anyone. I think back all the way to my child hood. I mostly remember being taken with All Might and tagging being Kacchan and that is about it. I think about Kacchan and he is handsome but I didn't like him in that way. I mostly wanted to be on his level but that is a difference story for another day.

Midoriya: Not really. I was too busy with researching heroes and then I started high school and had too much to deal with

Asui: Ah of course. Explains why you blush so easily

Midoriya: What is that suppose to mean!?

Asui: It doesn't mean anything beyond what I said. You get flustered easily. Like if someone gets too close to you or look at you a certain way

Just her explaining that has me blushing

Midoriya: Is that a bad thing?

Asui: Not at all. If you're unsure if you like this person you want to think about how they make you feel. Do you find yourself thinking about them all them all the time? I would ask do you put their needs before your own but you tend to always look out for everyone in class. Who is it?

I think about if I want to tell her. For now I decide to keep the information to myself.

Midoriya: I will let you know later who it is once I decide if I like them back. No need in freaking myself out any further.

Asui: Alright let me know if you need anything else. Enjoy the rest of your day, back to school tomorrow.

I don't mind school so I'm not brother. I spend the rest of my day watching tv and trying to not keep thinking about what Todoroki said, of course I can't.

Before I know it 2 weeks has passed. Todoroki isn't acting any different but I get so nervous around him and becoming a stuttering idiot. I just stay away from him because I can't get my mouth to work, today I'm forced to talk to him.

"I have your partners selected for the history project," stated Aizawa. The class groans in response. He points at the white board behind him. "Yup, that is why I choose your partners. Be grateful this is a simple project. It's not difficult but you need to be doing research as if you're trying to become this hero yourself, with that being said you have 3 weeks to get this done." I look at the board and see that of course I'm paired with Todoroki. I look at him and he is still staring at the board with an unreadable expression on his face. "You all can decide who you're going to be reporting on. Talk with your partner before you leave for the day." I see Aizawa looking at his watch looking tired as he always does. He is probably ready for a nap.

Midoriya," said Uraraka walking towards me. "I was really hoping we could have been partners, I thought we would get to choose."

"I would have liked that," I said standing up. "Who is your partner, I was only looking for my name." Uraraka rolls her eyes. "Oh that bad."

"Yes and no," she sighs. "I got Bakugou." I look at Bakugou sitting in front of me still leaning back in his chair without a care in the world.

"He does care to get passing grades," I explain loading up my backpack. "You will be fine." Uraraka makes a face that lets me know she is not so sure about that.

"Maybe your right," she says.

"Just keep talking about me like I'm not sitting here," said Bakugou turning around. "Shouldn't you be talking to me your partner and not Deku over here."

"I'm going," I replied. "No need to get nasty." Bakugou glares at me as I make my way over to Todoroki. He looks up at me and I smile immediately trying to calm my body. You can talk to him, it's okay, it's just Todoroki. "H-hi, um, w-w-who did…" God I feel like I'm 15 again.

"We can split up the work if you like," said Todoroki cutting me off. "It's clear that you're uncomfortable around me." He stands up towering over me. That makes me feel awful. I decide to try and explain myself.

"T-That's not it," I manage to say. "We can d-do this together." I take a deep breath. "S-s-sorry, I'm a little nervous."

"I know," he says with a face I can't read.

"Class is over," says Aizawa. "Get out, I got things to do." Things like sleeping I'm sure.

"I like to get head start on my work," he explained walking out of the classroom. "To do that we need to choose a hero."

"Sure," I replied proud I didn't stutter. "Um did you want to go to the library?"

"Not yet," he replied. "We can talk on our way to the dorms. I know I don't want to do one on my dad."

"I would never do that to you," I reply. "I already know everything about All Might which could be an easy A. I'm thinking of us covering an upcoming hero. Someone who is good but moving up in the ranks." Todoroki looks happy with the suggestion.

"That is a good idea," he replied. "It would be good to know how these current super heroes are making their way up in the ranks." I grin widely feeling like myself now.

"Great!" I exclaim. I stop to pull out my notebook. "I have all my basics notes on the latest heroes in here. We can narrow down the selection and go from there."

"Okay," he agrees. "Can we go by the kitchen, I need a snack."

"That's fine," I agree. We walk in silence the rest of the way to the dorms and kitchen. I can feel my hands starting to sweat a little as we get closer to the dorms. We enter the building and head towards the kitchen. I watch as Todoroki grabs and apple washing it quickly before taking a bit.

"God I can't wait for dinner," he said looking a little better already. He walks over to one of the small tables and we sit down. I flop my notebook on the table. I open flipping to the pages close to the back. I'm going to need a new notebook soon. I'm thinking of upgrading to a taller notebook so I can hold more heroes in there. I would like to keep all of the information together if possible for quick reference.

"I have all the notes on my computer along with pictures from the internet so it looks much better," I state as open the notebook.

"Then why are we using this notebook?" asked Todoroki.

"It's my go to," I replied. "Besides this is just to select the hero anyway." I hand him the notebook. "Let me know who think we should research."

"Don't you want to pick?" he asked looking down at the notebook.

"I do," I replied leaning on the table. "I want to know your opinion first." I watch as he flips through the notebook. I can't but notices his lips look wet from eating the apple. I lick my own lips almost wishing I was licking his. Dear god, maybe kissing him was a bad idea after all. I begin to shift around as I try not think about kissing him again. I sit there remembering he likes me. Was that before or after the kiss? I wish I could ask him but I don't want him thinking I like him when I'm not sure if I do yet.

"Hm," he said. "I'm going to think on this for a bit, if that is okay."

"It's fine," I replied standing up from the table. "I know you said you wanted to get a head start and all. Just text me if you come up with something before tomorrow." He nods going to toss his apple. I begin to walk away not wanting to start stammering again. It was much easier when we had school to talk about. I know this is going to have to be addressed sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

TODOROKI

I was pleasantly surprised to see that Midoriya was actually avoiding me. He tried talking to me but he would end up stumbling over words. It was pretty bad. I wonder if he is uncomfortable with the fact that I'm into him. Midoriya doesn't strike me as the type that would be uncomfortable with that but you never know. Especially with the way he looks at me. I look around staring at my phone. It's been a couple of days and we decided on a hero finally. We both did our own research and we are about to combine notes to create our essay. He recommends that we go to a local coffee for fun. I really just wanted to either compile the info in the lounge or my room. I will however enjoy a nice cup of jo while I am there.

Midoriya comes into view wearing this really nice long sleeve tee and jeans with his signature red boots. He pulls on a jacket as he gets closer. He is actually able to look me in the eye today, some progress.

"Hey," he smiles. I nod. "Ready?" I nod again as we start walking. "Thanks for doing this. I know going out is not really your thing."

"I do want coffee," I reply. "Such a disappointment it is going to be cold soon."

"It's not all bad," he replied. "We get winter break and snow!"

"And I get stuck at home with my dad," I add. He looks like he feels bad instantly.

"I didn't think about that," he says.

"It's fine," I replied. "You got your notes?"

"Shit, I left them upstairs," I can't help but laugh. He covers his mouth before laughing. "Good thing you're not my mom, she would freak out hearing me talk like that."

"I think all parents do," I reply. "Well most parents."

"Stay here, I will be right back," he says before jogging back to his room. How could he forget the notes? That is the main reason we're doing this. I have a massager bag holding my laptop because I prefer to type over writing. I sit down on the sofa in the lounge when I see Uraraka.

"You're actually hanging out in the lounge," she smiles.

"No," I reply looking at her. "I'm waiting for Midoriya. We are going to the coffee shop up the street, working on the history project."

"Oh," she says. "I mean you guys could do that here?"

"That is what I told him," I replied. "You know how persistent he can be." She nods yes beginning to laugh.

"Have fun," she smiles as Ashido stops as she was walking by.

"Who's having fun?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "Don't worry about it."

"He's going to work on the project at the coffee shop with Midoriya," explains Uraraka. I give her my best death stare. "What? Nothing wrong with that." Ashido leans over the couch close to me.

"Agreed," she said. "That is so fucking cool if you ask me."

"Have you even gotten started yet?" asked Uraraka.

"No," huffed Ashido standing back up. "Tokoyami and I can't agree on a hero to do our report on."

"There is a lot to choose from," replied Uraraka touching a strand of her hair. I see Midoriya pop back up into view and I couldn't be happier.

"Are you bothering Todoroki?" he asked walking up.

"What?" said Ashido faking shock standing up. "I was just on my way to my room." Uraraka laughs, probably because she knows Ashido is full of shit.

"Well we are going to get going," said Midoriya. "Unlike you guys we will probably be done way before the 3 weeks is up."

"Oh whatever," said Ashido rolling her eyes. I stand up heading towards the door with Midoriya following behind me with his bag in tow.

"So are we going to be putting notes into your computer?" he asked.

"That is the plan," I replied. "We will have to write this together and that part I'm not sure on." We continue to walk in silence. I don't know what to say to him to be honest. He seems fine for now at least. We head into the coffee shop and I look around. It's smaller than I thought but cozy. Has a small area that looks like a small living room with single arm chairs with side tables separating the chairs. The surrounding area has small tables and chairs, I zoom in on the table in the corner. I cut this couple off about to take the table as Midoriya chuckles.

"Did you want anything?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind having a coffee," I say sitting down and pulling out my laptop to get set up.

"Which one do you want?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Surprise me." I can see him looking surprised before he walks off to get the coffee. At least he is not falling over himself trying to talk to me. I sigh as I begin to think about us, no we are not dating but I think I want to. I don't want to bring it up until he is ready. I have had some time to think about this and I think that is what I want.

I open my laptop logging in and opening the word doc to combine our notes. I look around feeling a little out of place just a bit. Most people are laughing and engaging in conversation while others are working on their own laptops quietly. I get online while I wait for Midoriya to return. I was just about to put on my headphones when a hug coffee cup is placed in front of me along with a pie. I raise one eyebrow at I look at Midoryia sitting down across from me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I thought we could share the sweet potato pie," he smiles. "I heard it goes well with your coffee. Did you need any sugar or cream?"

"Yeah," I said standing up. "I got it." I walk over to the area where the condiments are. I grab a couple packs of sugar and some creamer. Midoriya had sat out his notebook on the table by the time I return. He sips his own coffee looking pleased. I sit down and a take a sip, what is that? Pumpkin? He smiles.

"I thought you would like their seasonal coffee," he explains shyly. "Yes it is pumpkin." I mix in my sugar and creamer and the taste is even more perfect. I grab the notebook and began typing away. I can feel his eyes on me, burning into me. I get half way through typing up his notes when I look up at him. He looks away rubbing his right hand nervously into his hair.

"Midoriya," I say firmly. "Did you want to discuss my confession?" I see his eyes light up followed by fear. I stare at him with it dawning on me, he likes me too. Before I could say another word, I can see something else has his attention.

"Uraraka?" he questioned. She waves before walking over to the table.

"Sorry, coffee sounded really good right now," she replied. "You can get back to your project, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Um thanks," replied Midoriya until he looks surprised. This time I turn around in my chair towards the door and I see Bakugou scowling as he walks into the coffee shop.

"Gravity girl," he shouts causing a few people to stare at him. "How could you just run off like that?" He gets closer and sees Midoriya and I. "Well look at what we have here."

"Save it," I say cutting him off. "We are here on business not that it is any of your business."

"Looks like a date to me," he teased. I can see Midoriya not able to keep the blush that creep to his cheeks.

"It's not a date," replied Uraraka.

"Really," scoffed Bakugou. "They are eating fucking cake."

"Cake goes with coffee" she replied. "I'm not about to argue with you."

"It's not cake but pie," I say correcting him.

"I still don't see why we had to come here like these two dorks to work on our project," said Bakugou. Uraraka just grabbed Bakugou pulling him away without another word to us. I wanted to hear what else he was going to say because Bakugou knows no filter. I can see him not liking that she dragged him away. Midoriya releases a deep breath before looking back at me.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked. "Bakugou is the one being an ass."

"Kacchan didn't mean any harm," he replies. I have to fight from cutting my eyes at him. I dislike him always sticking up for that asshole. I go back to typing before taking a short break to try the pie with a bit of my coffee. Dare I say it is pretty tasty. "You like it?" I can see those green orbs lighting up.

"It's okay," I replied trying to down play it. Midoriya laughs as if he can see through it. I ignore him and continue typing.

"So I was thinking we could take turns with the paragraphs," said Midoriya. "I think I would be good at the writing the introduction and you the final paragraph. We can share the remaining paragraphs."

"That's fine," I replied not missing a beat on my keyboard. I did not forget that we were going to discuss my confession. I decide to wait to talk to him on the way back to the dorms. We both eat off the pie until it is gone. I still have half my coffee left but I'm done typing up his notes by then. I glance at Uraraka and Bakugou to see what they are doing. Bakugou is talking while Uraraka looks like her normal self but also like she doesn't want to be there not that I blame her. "Ready to head back?"

"Yup," he replied. He puts his notebook in his bag as I pack up my laptop. Midoriya puts on his bag and I see him pull his phone out. He looks at Uraraka nodding before walking out the door as I follow.

"You ready to talk about my confession?" I asked him. He lets out a nervous laugh.

"D-do we have to?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied looking ahead and not at him. I don't want him to be nervous. "We have to or you're going to keep stuttering every time you try to talk to me." It is quiet for a moment as we continue to walk and get closer to the dorms. I see the school come into view as Midoriya takes a deep breath.

"I honestly don't want to talk about it out here," he says slowly. I look at him feeling my pressure rise a little.

"Are you suggesting we go to your room?" I asked.

"Not mine but yours" he replied. "If that will make you feel more comforter to talk." Talk? I do want to talk but my mind is already thinking about how am I going to get my hands on that creamy skin. Does he not realize how damn adorable he is? No, I am better than this.

"It's fine, you can stop in for a moment," I replied. We head into the dorm and not many our classmates are in the dorm. I'm sure they are off enjoying their evening elsewhere. I run in Kirishima and he looks almost a little panicked.

"Hey," he says. "How is going?"

"Same old, same old," I replied.

"We're working on that project," explained Midoriya.

"Already?" questioned Kirishima. "We got like 2 weeks left to finish it."

"I am appalled you would even think I would wait until the last minute," I say folding my arms.

"You're right," he replied. "I should know better." He rolls his eyes. "Have you see Bakugou? He is not answering his phone."

"Yeah," said Midoriya. "He is at the coffee shop close to here with Uraraka." I notice right away the look of sorrow on Kirishima face, he covers it up with a smile.

"Right," he replied. "He is probably doing something with…Uraraka." I feel kind of bad for him.

"I think they are working on the project," I say to ease his pain a little bit.

"Really?" he questioned. He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll catch him when he gets back here. Thanks, I'll see you guys later." He takes off before we can say another word.

"That was a bit weird," said Midoriya as we headed up to my floor. Love can be tricky like that. There is no denying that Kirishima is in love with Bakugou. Why that is I will never understand but it's not for me to understand. I look at Midoriya as he is texting on his phone. Do I love him? No, not yet, but I could. I'm more than ready for him to tell me how he feels so I know how to deal with my feelings moving forward.


	10. Chapter 10

TODOROKI

We get to my room and I unlock the door allowing us inside. It's seems like the fresh outdoors since I left my window open. The sunset rays coming in dancing on my floor boards. I sit my laptop on my desk plugging it back up to charge. I turn towards Midoriya who is still over by the door.

"Would you like to have a seat?" I asked gesturing to my desk chair. I watch as he becomes nervous. I sit down on my bed crossing my legs under one another looking at him. He sits in the chair sitting his bag on the floor beside the chair.

"I-I…"

"Do I need to close my eyes are something?" I offered. "Although I think I know how you feel about my confession." I watch Midoriya brows furrow.

"It honestly would be easier," he sighs. I close my eyes remaining patient with the green hair boy that is slowly stealing my heart. I clasp my hands together to keep still. He is already nervous and any sudden movements could make things worse for him. I sigh wondering when is he going to get on with it.

"I accept your confession," he says softly into my ear. My eyes pop open and I can only see his shoulder since he is leaning so close. His breath is in my ear just right causing me to shiver lightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked shifting my eyes to my right were his neck is. I'm sure he is blushing without me having to see his face.

"I'm sure," he said just above a whisper. "No one has ever made me feel the way you do. It's hard to explain." Does he love me? No, he didn't even know he liked me until recently.

"Can you face me properly?" I ask him. He sits back on his knees with his feet under him as he stares at me. I look as the blush paints his cheeks.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "You accepted my confession but I can't be getting into a relationship."

"I know," he replied. "Me neither, I do like you though." I stare at him and he is slowly starting to look like himself. I reach out grabbing his left hand and squeezing it.

"This is….uh…new for me," I admit looking at him. "We can learn this together." Midoriya smiles at me so wildly.

"I would like that," he says continuing to show me his teeth.

"Uh great," I say feeling nervous under his stare. He starts to look serious as he continues to stare at me.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks. I can't keep my face from falling into shock.

"I don't know…" I mutter feeling the embarrassment creep in. I feel Midoriya squeeze my hand back in return.

"I would like to," he says.

"I know," I say looking at him. I can't really say I don't trust myself with him. "I just…we don't need anything else happening." He blushes.

"Nothing is going to happen" he replies. "I just want to show you how I feel with my mouth." God did he not hear himself? I begin to imagine all the things I want to see that mouth do. I can feel his palm begin to sweat letting me know this was hard for him to even say. I can't even speak so I nod yes it is okay. Midoriya cheeks are still pink as he leans forward. He slows down the closer he gets to me he slows down. I can see the nervousness behind his eyes as I lean forward allowing our lips to meet. Midoriya is still a bundle of nerves but I can feel him relax as his eyes start to close.

His hand slides up my arm to my shoulder gripping it tightly. I don't want to get carry away like we did before. I try to pull out of the kiss but his hands move to the side of my face holding me in place. That tongue invades my mouth and I have to fight back a moan. The blood rushes to my lower head making me a little dizzy.

"Midoriya…" I moan unintentionally. He shifts to where he is straddling my lap. I untick my legs from under me to get more comfortable. He bits his lip and I wonder can he can feel how hard I am. "Mmmm….." He wraps his arms around my neck going back to kissing me. I am trying to keep my mind clear but I'm failing. He feels so soft in my arms and right now he actually feels confident which is a huge turn on me. Midoriya finally takes notice of my hard dick underneath him. He pulls out of the kiss laying his head on my shoulder with his face towards my neck. I can feel hear his heavy breathing, feel his hot breath on my skin. He starts to grind his hips into mine. "Uggghhh…"

I grip his back with my hands digging in hard trying not to moan so much. This is catching me completely off guard. As much as I want to do the right thing my body seems to have other plans. I like Midoriya but I mean that doesn't mean we have to have sex. Midoriya seems to have other plans as well when he latches his mouth on my neck. The sucking is soft and gentle at first then he begins to suck harder while grinding his hips against me.

"Fuck…" I moan as my hands go lower on his back. He is making me look so weak right now because I can't handle this anymore. I travel my hands down grabbing his ass firmly. This causes him to let go of my neck a little.

"Ah-ahhh…" he moans. God he sounds so good moaning like that. I thrust my hips up towards him earning another moan. I continue to thrust my hips against him earning more beautiful sounds of pleasure. I want him to be the one moaning and withering in pleasure, not just me. I slide my hands up to his waist and start to guide his hips. "Ha-ah…hahhhhh….," Midoriya completely releases my neck giving in to the pleasure I'm providing him. I look up at his face that is completely flushed and he is beginning to slight sweat as his hair is sticking to his forehead. He has never looked more beautiful.

I continue to move his hips against mine enjoying the feel his cock against mine. Even through the layers of clothing I can feel his arousal. I realize in this moment mine is beginning to leak.

"Oh god…nnnggghhhh…." I moan staring at him as the heat begins to pool in my gut. I know this feeling very well and I'm on verge of cumming. Midoriya opens his eyes, those green orbs reflecting so much lust, fuck. I dig my hands into his hips trying to fight my orgasm. Midoriya moans and looks at me as if he knows what is happening inside of my body. The look on his face breaks any restrain I had inside of me. "I-I'm cumming…arrggghhhh…." My orgasm takes my body by storm as I begin to shake lightly moaning, one eye closing because I can't force it to stay open.

"Todoroki…..a-ahhhh…..haa….hahhh…..," moans Midoriya as his eyes roll back in head. I feel his grip tighten on my shirt as his mouth opens as his breath hitches into his orgasm. "Nnnnggghhhh…." I'm coming down from my own orgasm as I watch him almost becoming hard again wanting to take him. Midoriya finds his place back on my shoulder breathing hard. "Uggghhhh…." I don't even know what to say. I feel bad that we both came in our clothes but I don't regret it. I have never felt so connected to anyone in my life. We lay in each other arms for a while. I don't know what Midoriya is thinking but I know I'm thinking how we can't let this get out of control. I can't afford to be distracted, not when we are so close to finishing school.

Midoriya moves off of my lap turning away from me and I know he is embarrassed.

"Hey it's…okay what happened," I tell him to get him to relax. "I have to be honest I can't allow us to go any further…I need to be focused." Midoriya face is flushing as he meets my stare. I feel bad because my words sound harsh after what we just did. "I do care about you but…you know how I am." Midoriya just nods yes as he stands up.

"I do," he says. "I'll see you later." He grabs his bag covering the front of his jeans leaving without another word and I know I hurt his feelings in some kind of way. I don't know any softer way to say I need to focus on becoming hero. Stupid at the end of the day because I still don't know if that is what I want but it is all I have ever known. I sigh as I gather my items to head to the bathroom to clean up.


	11. Chapter 11

MIDORIYA

I thought love confession were suppose to be….beautiful. Granted Todorki gave me anything but a love confession, he just said he liked me and that is all. I feel a little braver around him but my body had a mind of its own that day. I just wanted to be close to him, feel his lips, feel those hands running all over my body. I got that a little more than what I asked for. It was certainly embarrassing to have Todoroki see me cumming but I liked it. I have masturbated many times to that moment since it happened.

I at least don't stammer around him, sure I still blush from time to time when I remember the things we have done but that is about it. After our project I made sure to stay away from him. He said he needed to focus so I will give him that. It's strange though because sometimes I feel like he looks at me like he expecting me to walk over and say something to him but I don't. I have mostly been enjoying my time with Uraraka, Asui and a few others.

I sigh because the past two months have been the longest thanks to everything that is through my mind. I will text Todoroki now and then to make sure he is okay. I have been doing it a lot more than normal because it is winter break and Todoroki hates being home around his father. I heard from him once thus far during our winter break. I'm sure his dad is testing the hell out of his skills to see what he learned so far this year. Being a hero is more than being skilled with your quirk but we can't tell the number #1 hero that.

"Midoriya, did you catch that?" asked Uraraka.

"Uh no, I replied laughing nervously. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she smiled. "Thank you for the gift."

"Thank you for this sweater," I replied gesturing to the sweater I was currently wearing under my coat. It's pretty cute on me. It's a crew neck sweater that is slightly big but I don't mind. I love the dark red color that reminds me of Todoroki hair. I shake the thought from my mind taking a sip of hot coco. Uraraka and I went to see a movie and stopped at a stand to get something to keep us warm. I see a snow flake fall past my eye. Uraraka and I both look up at the sky.

"Awww," she coos. "This is so beautiful."

"It is," I smiled in agreement. "We should get home."

"We're having such a good time," she said looking at me. "It's not even sticking." I think for a minute.

"Alright," I replied. "My mom is probably waiting for us anyway." Uraraka smiles.

"I can only imagine what she made for dinner," says Uraraka.

"Something great I'm sure," I replied. We begin to walk trying to figure out what we are going to do besides eating the dinner my mom prepared most likely. I almost home when I see Kacchan at the same time he sees us. "Hey," He rolls his eyes at me.

"What?" he snaps and then he notices Uraraka. "What the fuck is she doing?"

"Jesus," I replied. "We're just hanging out. People who have friends do that, you should try it some time."

"Shut it fuckmunch!" he growls. "I have friends."

"Of course you do," I reply rolling my eyes. "Hope you enjoy your break, come Uraraka." The look Uraraka gives Kacchan doesn't go unnoticed. Once we're out of ear shot I ask her about it. "What was that?"

"What was what?" she asked looking at me.

"That look," I replied. "You gave him a look."

"I didn't," she replied. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"I don't know…." I admit. "It looked like something."

"It was nothing," she says sipping her own coco. "So I think watching a nice holiday movie would be nice although the holidays are basically over with. Watching them always makes me so happy I even watch them in the summer." I chuckle not missing her change of the subject. I get home unlocking the door and allowing Uraraka inside first. I see my mom in the kitchen and she just placed dinner on the table.

"How was your outing?" she asked us.

"Great," I replied walking into the kitchen to toss my empty coco cup away. I walk over taking off Uraraka coat and placing it on the coat rack.

"Dinner looks great Mrs. Midoriya," she smiles sitting at the table.

"Thank you," she smiles at Uraraka before looking at me. "Izuku can I speak to you for a moment." I follow my mom to her room.

"Honey Todoroki is in your room," she says.

"What!" I exclaim. I pull out my phone turning it on seeing I have 3 messages from him.

"I don't know what happened," said mom. "I couldn't turn him away in his time of need. He was badly beaten." Beaten? Nobody beats Todoroki, he's too advance for that. "He fought me but finally allowed me to get him cleaned up. He is asleep in your bed right now." I turn away from mom so she can't see me blushing. Todoroki is in my bed. "Sorry honey I knew you wouldn't mind." I turned back around smiling at her.

"Thanks mom," I replied. "I would want to take care of him, he's my….friend."

"I know sweetie," she smiles. She leans up to kiss my forehead since I am now taller than her. "Go back out there with Uraraka and have a good time. Todoroki is fine and resting, I will set some dinner aside for him." I nod before walking out of my mom's room. I look at my room door and I can't stop myself from opening the door. I walk in quickly as I stare over at my bed. I feel my heart drop as I close the door.

Todoroki is laying there with a bruise clearly visible. I slowly walk over to my bed and I can see the white cloth on the right side of his face. Since the rest of him is covered up with my comforter I can't see if there are other injuries. I look down at him and looks so at peace. Despite these sad circumstances this is the longest I have been able to look at him. Before I can stop myself, I'm running my hand over his left cheek. He moves quicker than I thought a hurt person would grabbing my hand.

"I-I'm okay" he says slowly opening his eyes. He focuses on me before continuing. "I thought I hear Uraraka."

"You did," I sniffle trying to keep the tears at bay. "She's having dinner with us."

"Why are you in here?" asked Todoroki. "You have company and you're being rude." I take my hand from his grasp holding it instead intertwining our fingers together.

"I will be going back out there in a minute," I tell him. "I just needed to check in on you." Todoroki smirks.

"Didn't know you cared," he said with his voice dripping in sarcasm. "I'm fine, go have dinner with everyone else. I'll be here when you get back."

I look back at Todoroki and he has already closed his eyes back. I look at him in the long sleeve tee and I want to take it off of him to inspect his body. Is that wrong? I'm dying to know what happened but that will have to wait until later. I noticed mom pulled out the futon and it is set up for me to sleep in. I begin to smile because my mother truly does have a big heart. I walk out of my room quickly closing the door and making my way to the dinner table. Mom looks at me searching my face to see if I'm okay. I smile to try to cover up my worries sitting down.

"Last 2 quarters at U.A." she sighed. "Is it wrong I don't want to leave."

"Not at all," I reply leaning on the table. "I'm hoping to get the interest of the agency All Might was with."

"So soon?" asked my mother as she prepared our plates. "Don't you want to go to college?"

"Mom," I reply trying not to whine. "I have waited my whole life for this."

"Your life is just starting Izuku," she states sitting Uraraka plate down before mine. "Uraraka, are you going to college?"

"Yes," she replies. "I'm trying to see if I can work part time as a hero so I can start to get my feet wet a little."

"Good for Uraraka," said my mom sitting down with her plate. "Izuku could learn from this. See sweetheart, she is not rushing." I fight to not roll my eyes. I wish she would allow me to be a hero. It's all I have talked about my whole life. Why not allow me to jump in feet first? I have learned to control my power for the most part. I can only release 45% of my power as I'm still allowing the power to slowly adjust to my body.

"Uraraka, I have something that came up so I'm going to have to pass on watching a holiday movie with you," I inform her.

"Oh," she said looking at me concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Um…I'm kind of needed elsewhere. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I'm sure we can meet up before going back to school."

"Sure," I reply starting in on the dinner in front of me. We make some more light chit chat about how things in the world are changing. Mom noticed that the heroes are doing a pretty good job since All Might has stepped down. The villains are constantly testing them every now and then, even more reason why my services are needed. I may not be at 100% but I will become the new symbol of hope not just for our country but the world. We wrap dinner up and I walk Uraraka to the front door.

"I had a great time today," she said putting on her coat.

"Me too," I replied. "I'm sorry to bail on you."

"You're not bailing on me," she chuckles adding her scarf. "Text me okay?" I nod yes before Uraraka quickly leans in giving me a kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving out the door. I stare at the door trying to allow my mind to believe that just happened. What. Just. Happened. I stare at the door for a moment before rubbing my cheek. I don't feel nearly as embarrassed as I did when Todoroki kissed my cheek at the party. I turn around and jump when I see my mother standing there smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

MIDORIYA

"Uraraka seems really fond of you," she says. I rub the back of my neck nervously. "I think she is a very nice girl."

"She is nice," I replied. "Did you want me to help with the dishes?"

"Oh no, you go check up on Todoroki, his plate is in the oven if he wants it."

"Thanks," I reply quickly making my way to my room. I walk through the door and I see Todoroki is setting up in my bed looking at the TV. He looks rather calm as glances at me.

"Have a good time?" he asked. I wonder does he know Uraraka kissed me, well it was on the cheek but still. I can feel myself become flustered.

"I-It was okay," I replied. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes," he says looking back at the TV. I glance at my small 19 inch TV screen to see what he is watching. He has some action movie on. I walk back to the kitchen heating up his plate. Mom is almost done washing the dishes and I can tell she is as worried about Todoroki as I am. I promise to fill her in soon as I know what is going on. I grab some water along with the warm plate and head back to my room. Todoroki looks at me and I hear his stomach growl and he actually blushes.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked sitting the plate on my nightstand along with the glass of water. I roll my desk chair beside the bed.

"Yesterday," he replies. "I have to remember to thank your mom for everything she has done."

"She knows you appreciate everything," I replied. I watch as Todoroki uses his left hand to try and eat. "You know you might want to hold the plate up closer to avoid any food spilling." I watch as his cheeks turn pink, what.

"I can't," he replies. Deep down I think I already know what the problem is.

"Are you injured?" I asked.

"Not terribly," he mutters. "I just got a fracture I think."

"A fracture!" I exclaim. "That is a big deal. What happened?" He sighs rolling his eyes.

"I was fighting my dad," he said looking out the window beside my bed. "He wanted to test me of course. I was making it a point to use my right side only, as usually that pissed him off. He grabbed my wrist squeezing so hard I had no choice but to use to left side. I at least grazed his ass but I certainly didn't beat him." I just sit there finding it crazy that his own father hurt him like this. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. I came here because I need to heal and he would never allow that. He believes I should work through the pain." I know my face is showing pity but I can't help it. I don't even need to say how I feel as I'm sure Todoroki knows how I feel. I pick up the plate. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to feed you your dinner," I replied.

"I don't need help," he snarls.

"You're in my bed and you will allow me to do this," I tell him firmly. Todoroki glares at me and I don't wavier. He finally rolls his eyes realizing I'm not giving in. I begin to cut up the meat and start to feed him. He finally relaxes and allows me to feed him.

"How is your break going?" he asked.

"Pretty good," I replied with a shrug. "I'm actually ready to go back to school, I kind of miss everyone."

"You would," he said. "If I didn't have to be home I would be enjoying my break much better."

"Understandable," I reply not wanting to talk about his father. "I went to the movies today with Uraraka. On the way back we ran into Kacchan and he was being himself."

"Um of course," said Todoroki before biting the veggie I had on the fork for him.

"Kacchan is complicated," I sigh. "I decided it was best for me to step back." I watch as Todoroki makes this face I can't describe. "What?"

"I thought you would never give up on Bakugou," he said like he was still in shock.

"I've known Kacchan forever," I said feeding him some meat. "He knows things about me no one knows but it doesn't mean he is going to be any less of asshole." Todoroki chuckles almost choking on his food. I give him his water to drink.

"Asshole is his M.O." he says smirking.

"Whatever," I say laughing. I look at Todoroki as he looks much better already. "Um did you need some clothes to change into?"

"What I have on is good for now," he replies.

"You want any dessert?" I asked.

"Stop babying me," he replies. He frowns a little bit looking off to the side. "Some sugar would be nice." I smile scooping some more food to feed him. I watch the movie with him in silence as he finished his meal. I head out to the kitchen to see what we have. I figured he would like some ice cream. I'm too full to have any so I fix him a small serving heading back with the bowl. I scoop some up the spoon putting it to his lips. This time he doesn't argue and accepts me feeding him. I can tell he likes the ice cream as his eyes light up a bit. I can't stop the smile on my face. After he is done with the ice cream I take it to the kitchen getting everything cleaned up. I can feel exhaustion sneaking in as it has been a long day. I sigh once back in my room getting set up on the futon. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable to watch whatever it is we will be watching next," I explain looking up at him from my futon.

"You can sit here next to me," he says scooting over. I just stare him not sure if this is a good idea. "Come on, I want you up here. It's your room and you should at least be comfortable watching TV." I rise to my feet and slide under the covers.

"It's so warm," I coo in surprise.

"Yeah I heated things up a bit," he replies. "As much as I hate this quirk it helps with a lot of different things."

"I bet," I say in agreement fighting to not nuzzle myself into his body. "Let's see what else is on." Todoroki starts to flip through the TV. He didn't see any shows that he liked so he settled on some suspense mystery movie or something. Not even half way into the movie I'm struggling to keep my eyes open, I didn't mean to by any means. Todoroki being here because he is hurt and afraid to go back home it seems I really wanted to take his mind off things. Just Todoroki being in my bed, his scent surrounding me, his body so close, I felt really comfortable. I feel this slight jerk causing me to wake up suddenly. I sit up slowly rubbing my eyes looking at Todoroki. He fell asleep as well but something is wrong. He is sweating and frowning, his face slowly changes to the face I usually see when he gets into a match. His hand is on my thigh starts to burn me. "Shit!" I shove his hand off but I'm already burned that quickly, jesus. "Todoroki! Todoroki, wake up!" I start shaking him and he shoots up in the bed pulling his hand up in flames shooting out growling. I hold my hands up in defense not sure what he is capable of. He is looking around panting hard until his eyes land on me and he resends his flames.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was having a nightmare." He sighs as he slides his hand into his hair pulling the strands of his sweaty forehead. "I don't have those very often."

"I figured," I say lowly.

"Thank god I didn't set your bed on fire," he stated looking down before looking back up focusing on me. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I lie. "Everything is fine." Todoroki crashes back on my bed and I lay down softly beside him on my side careful not to lay on the burn. I should check it out but waiting won't kill me. I want to keep watching Todoroki, he looks so much better than he did earlier. I watch his eyes slowly close back, I know when he is asleep because his breathing is a different, it's lighter and not so heavy sounding. I continue to stare at him deciding to touch his silky strands that seem to be begging for my touch. I give the strands an experimental touch with the graze of my fingers. I sigh deeply as I slowly slide my hand into his hair. God does he have to be so handsome. I continue stroking my hands in those strands sighing in content. I freeze up when I hear Todoroki, wait, was that a purr?

I go back to stroking his hair like I would a cat or dog if I had one. Todoroki does it again, this one reaches my core causing me to shiver from the sound.

"Mmm….." I moan lightly biting my lip. He sounds so cute like that. I wonder does he realize he purrs, not that he would ever admit it anyway. I curl my body a little annoying the burn on my right thigh in the process. My lower half is coming to life which I'm trying to keep it at bay. It's not working out so far, it would help if I stop petting him. I finally have the strength to pull my hand away but Todoroki turns into my palm encouraging me to continue petting him. I stare at him wondering if he is awake. No sooner than I had the thought he slowly opens his eyes. I see a look I have never seen on his face in all the times I have known him. I feel like I stopped breathing as my hand slows down.

"Don't stop…please," he whines. I don't say anything as I begin to move my hand again. I see this smile form on his face, he smiled! I watch as he continues mewl rubbing his head into my hand. I wish I could pull my phone out and take a picture. After a while his eyes slowly open but not fully. I watch as his face inches closer and closer, I can't help but want him to kiss me at this point. As if reading my mind, he does.


	13. Chapter 13

MIDORIYA

I close my eyes feeling like I'm getting my first drink of water in days. His kiss feels different, more emotional, more endearing. Todoroki tongue is licking along my bottom causing me to shiver. A little moan escapes my mouth as I part my lips allowing his tongue inside my mouth. My hand begins to struggle with petting his hair as he assaults my mouth.

"Mmmm…," moans Todoroki into my mouth. He climbs on top of me making sure not to strain his right wrist. My legs begin to open on their own inviting him in which he has no problem accepting. Immediately I feel his hard dick pressing against mine as he rolls his hips into mine. I can't stop myself anymore.

"Todoroki…..ahhhh….." I moan. He continues to roll his hips against mine. I begin to grip his hair hard instead of petting it. Todoroki moves from my lips to my neck. I can feel is tongue lapping at my skin as I begin to arch my back into the feeling of it. Todoroki left hand flows under my shirt leaving my skin hot from his touch. I bit my lip to keep my voice in so my mom doesn't hear me. The last thing I need is her panicking and to come into the room thinking I'm in danger. His hand slowly begins to explore my chest before sliding over to my ribs.

"So pretty…" he says into the side of my neck.

"W-what?" I stammer. Todoroki shifts where he can look at me. Now his eyes are open and staring into my soul. I can feel myself blushing but I can't turn away.

"You," he says tilting his head slightly. "You're so pretty." He slides from my ribs down to my hips playing with the waist band on my pants. I hold my breath but don't take my eyes off of him. I feel like something is happening and I don't want to miss it. Todoroki continues to play with the hem as if he is testing me. His fingers finally slide inside my pants lightly touching my hairline.

"Mmmpphhh….." I moan with my lips in a tight line. Todoroki continues to play with my hairline slowly moving his hand lower. I feel like he is trying to drive me crazy. I groan when he finally puts his hand around my cock, those eyes, those eyes are burning into me. I begin to whimper wanting his hand to move. I begin to thrust my hips a little into his hand to feel any movement at all. Todoroki seems to be breaking down as his breathing is picking up and sounding like small pants. He leans down kissing me so hard I feel my lips against my teeth.

"I need to feel you….." he says shakily against my lips, he actually sounds nervous. His hand releases my dick causing me to whine in protest.

"G-go ahead…." I stammer lowly to encourage him. Todoroki sits back on his knees pulling his sweat pants down allowing his dick to fall out. If I wasn't blushing already I certainly am now. Of course we take showers in the dorms but no one really looks at the other guys well at least I don't. I notice that Todoroki is blushing too and it makes me feel not alone. He moans as he starts to stroke his long hard shaft, I can't help but notice that has a slight curve. He leans back over kissing me, I open my mouth inviting his tongue inside. I slide my hand into his hair and he purrs into my mouth. "Fffffuck….." Todoroki pulls back to look at me. I turn away blushing releasing my hand from his hair. I can't believe he has me acting like this.

"What?" I ask tired of him just staring at me. He says nothing, soon I feel his lips back on my neck. He begins licking again and manages to hit the right spot causing my hips to thrust forward. "Ha-ahhh…" Todoroki slide my pants down over my hips freeing my dick. Soon I feel what I know his cock against my own. He wraps his hands around us both running his hand up and down. "Ah-ahh….hahhh…."

"I love hearing your voice," he whispers into my ear. I hate hearing my voice, it's so embarrassing, sounding like I'm in some hentai movie. He gives my neck a quick lick as he continues to move his hand. "I missed you."

"Missed me?" I questioned over the pleasure. "W-what do you mean?"

"Things haven't been the same," he says slowly. "Between us. Did you really think I wouldn't noticed you pulled back?" I turn my head to look at him, he shifts to return the stare as he heard me move. "I-I…" He stops talking kissing me instead. This kiss takes the air out of my lungs as his grip on our cocks tighten. The need to experience an orgasm with Todoroki is increasing by the minute. I melt into the kiss, into his arms as he continues to lick around inside my mouth. Todoroki starts to shiver a little. "Fuck….ha-haaa….." He brings his knees in closer causing me to shift my butt up a little more. He begins thrusting his hips into his hand that is holding us both.

"Oh god…" I moan feeling a lot more. It's amazing how the added movement is causing me to feel more than I ever felt before. I tangle my hand back in Todoroki hair becoming lost in our pleasure. I began to pant hard as I feel the pressure building, so close. "A-ahhhhhh…..T-Todoroki…uggghhhhh.." I'm doing my best to keep quiet but it is pretty hard, feels so good. Todoroki claims my mouth purring that turns into a growl.

"I'm c-cumming….." he moans into my mouth. "Hah-haaaaa…Midoriya….nnngghhh." I see stars form before my very eyes as the pleasure shoots up my spine causing my toes to curl. I'm gasping for air as I'm feeling every inch, every second of this orgasm.

"Ah-ahhh…" I moan as my body shakes lightly from the pleasure of my orgasm. My body stops rocking as Todoroki slows down leaning over me as we both catch our breath. My hands slide down to his back and I can feel some cum on my slower stomach. I turn my head towards Todoroki speaking into his ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he replies still breathing hard. He shifts to laying on his side. "Ugh my wrist." I sit up looking over at him. "Calm down, I'm fine, I just got caught up." He leans back on my pillows sighing. I look away grabbing some tissues to clean myself before focusing on him. I'm surprised he allowed me to touch him in that way. I toss the tissue away before sitting back on my bed not sure what to do or what to say. Every time we come together it feels more right each time. "Midoriya" I turn my body so I can see him.

"Yeah," I say slowly.

"I want to let you know I want things as they were before," he says. "I can't promise that I won't keep my hands to myself because I like the way you feel, the way you look when I touch you…" I can feel myself blushing with each word he says. He finally makes eye contact with me. "I don't know for sure if being with you will be a complete distraction but I want to try." I smile at him as I feel the tears come to my eyes. "Stop crying, it's not that big of deal."

"It's a big deal," I chuckle. "You want to date me. My first….boyfriend." Todoroki turns pink eyes shifting away for a moment.

"Get back in bed with me," he said. "Something tells me I will sleep very well."

"Me too," I smile. I flinch and Todoroki notices.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"U-uh nothing," I say quickly.

"That wasn't nothing," he says sternly. He looks down zoning in my leg, I follow his gaze. "Take off your pants."

"A little soon for that," I joke.

"Midoriya," he says warningly. I stand up dropping my pants and he looks at me. "I burned you and you didn't say anything!"

"It's not that big of a deal," I reply lowly. "I can handle it." Todoroki gets out of the bed readjusting his pants.

"Where is your first aid kit?" he asked. "You have first degree burns that need to be cared for." First degree? I didn't think it was that bad.

"It's in the bathroom under the sink," I tell him. He heads out of my room quickly coming back with the kit.

"Sit down," he instructs. I sit down on the bed watching him get on his knees to patch me up. I didn't think things could get any better between us but they just did.


	14. Chapter 14

TODOROKI

I went back home after 2 days. I refuse to say anything to my father as he is being a complete asshole. I have to say dating Midoriya is not a distraction as I thought it would be. If anything, it has made me feel whole in a way. I'm on my way to visit my mom to see how she is doing. I like to visit her at least once a week, more if I can. I get to her room knocking letting her know I'm here. She is sitting in her favorite chair by the window looking outside.

"Hi mom," I greet. She turns around smiling at me. She looks so happy in here but I guess any time away from dad is good. Lucky for me U.A. turned into a dorm school, saved my ass. "How was your holiday?" I walk closer to her so she can see me.

"It was good," she replied. "Thank you for the bracelet, it is very lovely." She holds up the bracelet showing me that she is wearing it. I know nothing about buying jewelry but Yaoyorozu helped me out. Granted she has expensive taste but still did good none the less. Mom notices my healing bruises my face and hands. "I can see you have been playing with your father."

"You can say that," I sigh shoving my hands in my pockets. It hurts my wrist to do that but I do it anyway. Mom stares at me for a bit.

"Something is different," she states softly.

"Well usually I'm not this bruised," I point out.

"No that's not it," she replied. She stared harder looking focused. "You're in love." I raise an eyebrow.

"I do have a boyfriend," I admit. "I'm not in love with him." My mom giggles.

"A mother knows these things," she says. "I didn't know you were gay Shoto."

"I go either way," I replied. "It's not worth discussing because I'm going to date who I want, seriously I'm not in love."

"It's the beginning stages so you may not realize it yet," smiles mom. "I would love to meet him." I feel myself get nervous. Me seeing my mom is one thing but bringing someone else, I don't know about that. "What are you doing for New Years?"

"I was just going to stay home," I replied shrugging.

"Shoto, it's New Year's Eve and you have a boyfriend," says mom shocked. "You should be taking him out, doting him." I feel embarrassed to even be having this conversation with her. I think Midoriya doesn't expect much from me so I don't think it is a big deal.

"I wouldn't even know what to do," I finally say not looking at my mom. I stare out the window at the snow. "We just started dating but he is a simple person."

"Even better," she smiles. "Tell me about him." How would I describe Midoriya?

"Uh he is nice, very friendly. His goal is to be a hero at all cost. He doesn't even care about being a number 1 hero he just likes helping people. He doesn't train more than me but very close to it. In his spare time he likes to read and watch movies. Other than that, he is focused on perfecting his quirk, learning as much as he can about other hero's quirks. He is really good at figuring out how to defeat an opponent. He can also work really well with a team, figure out how to use their quirks to achieve a goal." I turn around and my mom's smile is even brighter.

"He's sounds wonderful, reminds me of you when you were small," she sighs at the memory.

"He is a big fan of All Might as well," I inform. "Like he was obsessed." I laugh on the inside remembering what his dorm room looked like our first year.

"You're a fan of All Might, are you not?" questioned mom.

"Not like he was," I replied. She tilts her head.

"Hmm," she hums. "Since this is last minute I'm not sure if a nice dinner would work."

"I don't want to go to fancy restaurant," I sighed. I almost regret telling her I have a boyfriend.

"I think you should do something at least but of course your happiness is important. Why don't you invite him to the house?" I hadn't thought about that. I usually don't bring anyone to my house. Dad would be out tonight since he is the number one hero he said he has to work. I don't really care I prefer him gone.

"That is not a bad idea," I reply thinking about it some more.

"Can you cook?" asked mom. "I'm sure your sister would be willing to help as well."

"Maybe," I replied rolling my eyes. My brothers can be pretty selfish at times, but Fuyumi is different from them. Something tells me my brothers got their personality from dad.

"I have some recipes," said mom getting up from her chair and walking over to a small bookcase. She happily gives me recipes and talks to me some more. At least she is happy and not sad today. Some days she is not in a good mood and I can't see her. I leave her heading home. I head into the house seeking out Fuyumi. She is actually already in the kitchen and appears to be preparing a meal.

"Little brother," she greets with a smile. "You came to the kitchen instead of your room, I'm shocked." Fuyumi still has her hair a little past her shoulder sporting her glasses. She hasn't changed much over the past couple of years. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing really," I replied. "I just came from seeing mom and she wants me to have a date night with my boyfriend. She gave me these…"

"You have a boyfriend!" exclaimed Fuyumi. "When did this happen?"

"Ugh…it's still fresh," I replied. "What are you cooking anyway?"

"I'm not thinking about that right now," she replied. "I mean you have a boyfriend! How could you not tell me about him?" I sigh knowing she is not going to let this go. She seems shy around other people but she is complete opposite at home. She is not a teacher for nothing.

"You already know him," I replied. "It's Midoriya. Look are you going to help me or not?"

"Isn't that the classmate you fought your first year?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Answer my question." She giggles.

"Of course I will help you," she walks over taking the cards out of my hand. "I don't have the ingredients to make this one but the other one is doable."

"You don't have to cook these," I replied. "I can tackle that shit some other time. What are you fixing?"

"I'm fixing up some marinated beef strips with rice. I haven't decided on a veggie yet. Maybe peas and cauliflower, not sure. What do you think?"

"You're cooking it so you can do whatever you want," I replied leaning on the counter glad I don't have to cook now. My mom doesn't ask much of me so I was willing to try but now I don't have to. I watch as Fuyumi begins to fidget. She must have more questions. "What's up Fuyumi?"

"Is he coming here or are you taking the food?" she asked.

"He is coming here," I muttered. "Dad is patrolling tonight." I watch as my sister begins to smile even more.

"This is so cute!" she exclaimed. She sighs in content. "I think it is good you have a boyfriend. All you do is train."

"I don't have a choice," I replied. "I mean not that I don't want to get better. You're lucky dad doesn't ride your ass."

"Don't remind me," she says lowly. "I know he is still going to want to come home to something to eat after pratol tonight. Does he know you have a guest?"

"No" I reply. "It was last minute. I still need to message him anyway for all I know he already has plans."

"Alright" she replies. "The food will be here regardless. I'm going out myself for New Year's Eve." My eyes widen.

"You have a date?" I asked. Fuyumi blushes.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replies turning her back to me. I pull out my phone as I head to my room. I shoot Midoriya a text.

Tordoroki: What are you doing tonight?

I know, not smooth but whatever.

Midoriya: I was going to stay in with my parents. Why? What do you have planned?

Man he responded to that fast. I swear he always has his phone in his hand.

Tordoroki: I was wondering if you wanted to come over

I sigh as I walk into my room. I'm super nervous not that I expect him to say no anyway. My room is much bigger than the school dorm but other than that it looks the same. I do at least have a TV here. I don't see a need for one at school though. I wonder if I should wear different clothes as I look at myself in the mirror. I'm currently wearing this dorky turtle neck to hide all the bruises on my body. Midoriya has seen them so I think I will change into some more comfortable clothes.

Midoriya: Are you seriously inviting me to your home? Should I bring something? What time?

I chuckle before sending my response.

Tordoroki: Yes.

I blush as I think before keying in the rest of the text message.

Tordoroki: Yes. I want to bring in the New Year with you. I will be taking of dinner so you don't need to bring anything

I sit down on my bed. God I thought once he became my boyfriend things would be easier. I feel like things got just a little harder. I still feel embarrassed about burning him and masturbating in front of him. We both felt good together but that doesn't make things less awkward. I roll my eyes at the memory when I hear my phone chime, I grab it immediately.

Midoriya: My mom said that is fine. She wants to know if I'm staying the night because she is not a fan of me walking home at night. God as if I'm not a hero with a Provisional License.

I laugh out loud this time. His mom is over protective but I love her for it, in certain ways she reminds me of my mom. I did not think about the fact he would be leaving really late. I think on it for a minute. Midoriya here, in my room, in my bed for the whole night. I like the idea a lot compared to how I'm usually alone or with my sister for the New Year.

Tordoroki: You can stay the night. I will get you home in the morning

I can picture Kirishima losing his shit if he knew what I was doing. He has always been good at reading me beside Midoriya. I still don't reveal everything to him, I let him figure things out on his own.

Midoriya: Okay I will head that around 4 before it gets dark

Tordoroki: See you then


	15. Chapter 15

TODOROKI

I look around my room and it doesn't need to be cleaned or anything. I got a few hours before he will arrive. I make good use of my time by working out with a little training. Afterwards I take a nice shower before going to check up on the meal when I run into my dad. He has hero uniform on already.

"Where are you in a rush to?" he asked sternly.

"I'm just going to see if Fuyumi is done cooking," I replied holding on to the ends of the towel that is around my neck.

"Hmm…." he said. "I'm glad to see you're in there practicing. How is your wrist? Are you using that right side more?" I count to 10 quietly before responding, fucking asshole.

"Yeah," I replied. "Aren't you leaving a little earl to pratol?"

"Never too early for this number one hero," he smirks. "Don't stay up too late. I expect to see you in that training room practicing when I get home." I nod knowing better than to argue with him. I walk to the kitchen with him close behind. "Fuyumi, thank you for cooking." She turns around from the stove.

"It's not problem at all dad," she smiles. "I didn't get anything for dessert though."

"That's fine," he replied. "I need to watch my intake anyhow. Make sure you lock up when you leave." He walks out of the kitchen heading to the front door. Thank god, I thought he would never leave.

"I wish I had dessert for you and Midoriya," she sighs.

"It's not big of a deal," I replied.

"It's a very big deal!" she laughed. "So where did you take him on your first date?"

"We haven't had a first date," I replied. She looks at me with such shock on her face.

"What? I told you this is new!" I exclaim almost losing my patience. "I'm about to relax until he gets here." I walk off before she could say anything else. I don't see why me having a boyfriend is such a big deal. I may be a little hard to get along with but nothing compared fucking Bakugou. I decide to change out the scented plug ins in my room so it smells even cleaner. I look down at my platform bed trying to figure out if I should change the bedding or not. I just changed the sheets the night before, hmmm. I decide to change them out knowing I want him in my bed. I just finished changing the bedding when I hear my phone ring.

"Hello,"

"I'm outside Todoroki," says Midoriya. I can see that huge smile on his face right now. "This house is huge!"

"I'm on my way," I say ending the call. The number one hero has a house that doesn't impress, ha! My dad would never let that happen. I walk pass the kitchen making my way to the front of the house. I have on my house slippers as I ran out of time to put on actual clothes. I can do that in a minute, lounge clothes won't hurt for now. I open the door and see Midoriya wearing a backpack on top of his coat. "Hey," He walks inside looking around.

"This place is almost as big as the dorms," he says.

"Hardly," I snorted. "Maybe half as big. I can take you on a tour in a minute. Let's put up your bag." I begin to lead him to my room.

"How is your wrist?" he asked.

"It's healing," I replied looking at the bandage. "I hate not being able to use my hand though. I have only been able to train with my other side."

"You're still training," he cries. "You shouldn't be training!"

"God we have been dating a week and you're already trying to nag me," I half joke.

"This is concerning your health," he replies. "There will be nagging when your wellbeing is on the line."

"Glad to know you care so much," I reply.

"You know I do," he says looking forward. "Your room is far."

"We're almost there," I replied. "My dad's room is even further at the back of the house." We finally reach my room, I open the door for him to go inside. He walks in but stops short looking around at everything.

"Whoa…." he says. "You're room is….beautiful."

"Thanks," I replied. "You can sit your bag by my dresser."

Alright," he says walking over to my dresser sitting his bag down. He notices the door to the right close to my window. He wastes no time wondering over there. "You have your own bathroom!"

"Yeah," I replied following behind him. "If you walk to the back on the bathroom you can enter my closet." I enter the bathroom as he is looking around as if he has never seen such a nice house before.

"Can I?" he asked turning looking at me, eyes full of excitement.

"Well you already walked in here," I say slowly. Midoriya opens the door to my closet walking inside looking around.

"Your home is so nice," he says looking at my clothes and shoes.

"It's okay," I shrug. I hate being here. Sometimes I would rather be at my mom's in the crazy house than to be here. I don't feel that right now and I probably won't with him here. He walks out the back door in my closet that takes you back into my room at the front. "Did you want a tour of the house?"

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"Probably not but whateve,r" I replied. "Come on." I show Midoriya where my dad and I train at. I only point at his room door of course not daring to go in there. I then showed him the offices, dining area along with a bunch of other rooms we don't need.

"I noticed there were other rooms," he said. "That you didn't show me."

"Yeah, brothers and my sister old room along with a guest room."

"Is that where I will be staying?" he asked.

"No," I replied trying not blush. "I want you to stay with me." Midoriya looks at me and begins to blush as well.

"Smells really good in here," he stated. I'm glad he changed the subject because I had no idea what to say after saying in smallest words how I want him in my bed.

"Oh my sister is cooking dinner for tonight," I explain.

"Awesome," he grins. "It would be nice to officially talk to her."

"She won't be here," I replied as we continue back to my room. "It's just us."

"In this big house we're alone," he states starting to look around. "How do you deal with this?"

"It never really bothered me," I admit. "Most times I prefer to be alone."

"That's so sad," he says looking at me with his eyes blinking rapidly.

"You're not going to cry are you?" I asked seeing the look on his face.

"I'm trying not to," he says sticking out his bottom lip before he rubs his eyes. "I'm only child and I always wanted friends to play with. You didn't have any of that and then in this big house….it sounds horrible." I stare at him surprised he thought living here as horrible.

"You're the first person to ever say that," I reply. "I don't bring many people here but you….your different."

"Well yeah," he says shyly. I smile a little as we head back into my room. I sit down on my bed and he follows.

"So um what did you want to do?" I asked.

"You invited me," he chuckled. "We have another 6 hours until it is the New Year."

"Yeah I didn't think this through," I admit. "It was my mom's idea."

"Your mom?" he questions. "She knows about me?"

"I told her earlier today," I explained. "I didn't think she would be so happy about it but it brought her a lot of joy." I look at Midoriya and he has this goofy grin on his face. "What?"

"I haven't even told my mom about you," he said leaning back on his hands. "I mean I know she wouldn't mind but…"

"You can consider your privacy gone afterwards knowing your mom," I tell him trying not to laugh. He notices and does laugh pushing my arm causing me to laugh with him.

"Pretty much," he said. "This sleep over might not be happening."

"It's not like I can get you pregnant," I say out loud but of course blushing from embarrassment. Good time to turn on the TV I rarely use. I grab the remote off my low night stand beside my bed. "Let me know when you want to eat and we can head downstairs."

"Okay," he replies. I start to flip through the channels, Midoriya is surprised at how little channels we have. My dad is not a cable TV man. He finally settles on some anime that looks pretty interesting.

I look behind me grabbing some pillows propping them up against my small headboard. I lean back into them but notice Midoriya is still sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Come back here," I tell him. "You will be more comfortable." He scoots back and leans against the pillows. I see him glance over at me. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to lay against you," he explains. I don't say anything as I wrap my arm around him pulling him into my body. His skin is so cold. I heat up my left hand and begin to rub my hand over his shoulders and arms. "Ahhh…..thanks, it's kind of cold in here."

"Sorry," I apologize. "We're hot natured people so we keep it pretty cold in here." I go back to watching the anime that is on in front of us. I can tell Midoriya relaxes into me because his body becomes heavier. I continue to run my hands up and down his arm. I stare the anime trying to make sense of what is happening. Seems to be about a deaf guy who kicks ass in fighting by the way. I continue to watch the show until Midoriya tugs at my sleeve.

"Getting kind of hungry," he says smiling up at me. I look at my phone and it is almost 8, I wonder if the food is even still hot, it has been a few hours. Midoriya scoots to the end of my bed standing up stretching before he looks down at me. "You look super comfy today." I look down remembering I never changed my clothes.

"Well…um…yeah…." I replied giving up trying to explain what happened. We start towards the kitchen with the delicious scents coming from the air. I walk into the kitchen to see Fuyumi grabbing her purse.

"Oh hey," she smiled. "I was just about to leave. Midoriya, it's nice to meet you." She walks over nervously shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," he smiles. "Did you cook all of this?"

"Just a little something," she smiled. "I hope you enjoy it."

"It smells wonder I'm sure we will" stated Midoriya.

"I have to get going," she said. "Maybe one day we can all hang out." I scoff because Fuyumi barely hangs out with me. She hugs me tightly whispering in to my ear "I like him, don't screw this up. I put something in the fridge for you guys." She pulls away. "Happy New Year! I will see you next weekend." She waves and rushes off down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

TODOROKI

I see Midoriya reaching for a plate on the counter.

"I got it," I tell him walking over and taking the plate from him.

"I don't have a problem fixing my own plate," he responding looking at me as if I'm overacting.

"You're my guest," I replied getting some rice. "Any way you like your food prepared?" Midoriya laughs.

"No," he replies. "I'm still going to eat it." I put the meat over the rice adding some sauce before grabbing the cauliflower and broccoli mix my sister made. I walk to the breakfast table because I don't want to be in the dining room, I hate going in there. Midoriya sits down at the marble table as I go to the fridge to see what Fuyumi got. I look inside and she purchased a cheesecake with fresh strawberries. I also see a bottle of champagne? I pick up the bottle and a note it taped to it.

'It's sparklingly apple cider for you and your love one to bring in the New Year. There is no alcohol in it! Love you, Fuyumi.' I stare at the bottle thinking this is way too much. I fix my plate before grabbing us some water to drink. I get comfortable across from Midoriya and he smiles at me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he chuckles. He takes a bite instantly smiling. "Mmm your sister is an amazing cook."

"That she is," I agree before taking my own bite. We eat for a little bit before Midoriya starts to make conversation.

"So what do you usually do on New Years?" he asked.

"I'm usually sleep," I replied not having to think about it.

"You don't stay up?" he asks in shock.

"I didn't really have a reason to," I replied. "It use to be fun when I was kid and my mom was around but when she left it wasn't all that great." Midoriya looks at me sadly. He is not pitying me but I would still prefer to not see that look on his face. "So what do you usually do?"

"Well the last couple of years I would be with a few of our classmates, Uraraka, Asui, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Kacchan if he feels like coming. One year he showed up after the New Year." Midoriya chuckles at the memory.

"I didn't know you guys hung out so much," I stated.

"Uraraka is like my best friend," explains Midoriya. "Asui is pretty cool. I can always rely on her to help me out and see things from a different angle. Everyone is fun in their own way, that includes Mineta perv ass." I chuckle while scoping some more food on my fork. We finish our meal and poor Midoriya is too full for dessert. I assure him we could eat later on. "So are we going to watch the countdown on TV?"

"You're the one use to this," I remind him. "You have to tell me what to do."

"Right," he says making his way back into my room. "Is okay if….I u-use your shower?"

"You can," I replied. "Do what you need to, I showered before you came."

"Cool," he smiles grabbing his bag. "I want to shower before it gets too late." I nod in agreement following behind him into the bathroom.

"The linens are going to be in my small shelve next to the door before you go in my closet," I explain. "I'll be in my room, let me know if you need anything." Midoriya nods blushing a little as I close the door. I feel myself becoming aroused thinking about him showering where I was earlier today. The water running over his body, those green strains sticking to his face, his body covered in my scent. I shake my head trying to focus but I can already see the tent in my pants. I groan in frustration because I do want to have just a nice night. I don't want things to be about sex every time I see my boyfriend. I run my good hand through my hair before sitting on my bed. I look at my phone and think about Kirishima and how he said everyone was acting different.

Todoroki: What are you doing?

I can't believe I'm actually texting him to confined in him. Maybe once I talk things out a little I will feel better, my mind is starting to feel jumble.

Kirishima: I'm with Uraraka, Asui, Kaminari and Bakagou, everything okay?

Todoroki: Everything is fine

Kirishima: You wouldn't be texting me if everything was fine

Todoroki: I'm dating someone and don't go flapping your gums!

Krisishima: Holy shit! You're dating! I'm not Kaminari I can keep my mouth shut. Who is it?

Todoroki: Not important I want to maul them, like I'm not use to dealing with this

Kirishima: Ohhhh. I find this very entertaining, no offense. You shouldn't feel bad about wanting to be intimate with your girlfriend. I'm sure she wouldn't mind

I don't bother correcting him.

Todoroki: I don't want to come off as if all I care about is sex

Kirishima: I'm sure you're not just dating her for the sex and she knows that. I mean why don't you just let her know how you feel.

Damnit is he not even reading my messages! I can't tell Midoriya who I have only been dating just under a week I want to sexual things to him, it feels so wrong.

Todoroki: Thanks I'll talk to you later

Kirishima: Wait, you never told me who she is

I plug my phone up not bothering to respond. I tried to get some advice but it did nothing. I focus on the anime that is still going. We missed at least 4 episodes and now I have no idea what is going on. I begin to watch it trying to figure out what I missed, apparently too much because I actually feel lost. After some time Midoriya comes out of my bathroom. He has a towel wrapped around his hair.

"This towel is amazing!" he exclaims. "I dried my body in half the time. What kind of lotion do you have?"

"I don't know…." I replied. "It's mostly shit my dad has been buying for me. I only use it because it smells good."

"It certainly does," stated Midoriya sitting down next to me. I stare at him and I see a droplet of water drip down his neck. I lick my lips fighting the urge to lick that droplet right off his neck. "We missed a lot. Oh well, I guess it is something we could try and watch some other time." Midoriya reaches over me for the remote causing me to get a whiff of my shampoo, my lotion on his body. I swallow hard as he goes back to his side of the bed with remote in hand flicking through channels. I try to control my breathing as I look at him taking in everything I see, clean skin, soft to the touch, begging for my hands. Before I realize it, I'm reaching out and running my fingertips along Midoriya's neck line, ever so lightly. I noticed that he closes his eyes and the look on his face has me leaning in to kiss that fair skin.


	17. Chapter 17

TODOROKI

I press my lips against his neck, I part my mouth slowly running my tongue over that flesh. It tastes so good under my tongue. I begin to suck a little hard pulling the area of skin in between my teeth. I hear a moan escape his lips.

"Ha-hahhh…"he moans.

"Midoriya," I moaned into his neck before I went back to sucking on his flesh. I know I'm going to leave a mark and I don't mind it one bit. I feel this sense of pride rises up in me, knowing that others will know he has someone doing this to him. I come out of my thoughts when I feel Midoriya hands on my back.

"A-ahh…arrghhh…" he moans getting louder. I release his neck looking at my work. Midoriya falls back on my mattress covering his face breathing hard. I allow my eyes to travel his body stopping when I see he is hard. I put my hand gently on his knee sliding it up his thigh, rubbing slowly. "Mmm…c-can you kiss me?" I go to lean over my boyfriend as he spreads his thighs, I stare in shock for a moment but get between them looking down at Midoriya.

"It's okay for you to want to kiss me," I tell him looking down at him. He is trying to hide his face from me like the last time. "I will kiss you if you let me see you…." Midoriya slowly removes his hand from his face staring up at me. I felt my heart stop beating for only a moment, the look he is giving me is just for me. He bits his lip making me wonder what kind of face am I giving him. I lean down licking his bottom lip while looking in his eyes. He whimpers before taking my lips and I'm glad to see him make the first move. Midoriya wraps his arms around my neck while sliding his tongue in my mouth. "Nghh…."

Midoriya must be letting those walls down because he shamelessly begins to hump up against my arousal. I thrust back against his moaning more into his mouth. As we continue to make out I notice that his towel came off his head in the process. I pick it up tossing it the towel off the bed not wanting that spot on the bed to become wet. I continue to hump him as we both moan into each other mouths. I feel my mind became hazy as I want to taste him, I want him to cum in my mouth.

I slide my hand under his shirt running my hand over his stomach, I make my way over to his ribs before stopping at his nipple. I run my finger over it lightly it.

"O-oh….h-hah…" Midoriya turns his face to the side. I don't force him to look at me as I'm glad to have the opportunity to take his neck again. I latch on to a new spot happy to turn this spot into a new red and purple. I begin to flick my finger against his nipple as I continue to suck gently on his neck. "Nghh…." He starts humping against me aggressively. I can't see his face since I'm sucking on his neck, I refuse to let go. I can hear his moans become as desperate just as much as his hip movement. "I-I'm going to cum….ahhh….." I finally let go of his neck to look at him.

His cheeks are completely flushed, his hair curls are flying everywhere untamed and telling the story of what we did so far tonight. I can see a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. I lean down lapping it up as my hand rest on his chest. I kiss his neck before I kiss his collarbone. Midoriya moans as I continue to go lower. When I get to his lower abs I can feel his body shaking with nerves. I would be nervous but I have already accepted about what I'm going to do. I want his dick in my mouth, I want to taste his cum, his desire.

I slide the sweats over his hips down to his ankles removing them completely. I look his fair skin that appears to be glowing ring now. The gleam in the light draws my attention to his slit. It is dripping with precum. I hear people mention this, shit I have seen it happen to myself when I'm jacking off and very close to cumming but seeing this on someone you want to feel pleasure, there is nothing like it. I wrap my left hand around his dick causing him to arch his back. He is more sensitive than the time in his room. I begin to slowly move my hand up and down his shaft.

"Uugghhhh…Todoroki," moaned Midoriya. I continue to work my hand up and down his shaft as I watch him slide his hands into his hair as if he is going crazy. He begins to thrust into my hand making me grow even harder than I thought possible. I run my finger over the head smearing the precum. "Ahh…ha-hahhh…mmm," I take this time to finally take him into my mouth. I lick the slit first wanting to get a taste of his cum. It's a bit salty but a little sweet, makes wonder what his diet is for it to taste so good. "Oh god…..arrrggghhh….." Midoriya thrust his hips pushing the tip further into my mouth. I think instinct took over because he looks surprised by his own actions.

I suck on the head for a few quick swallows but taking more into my mouth. I don't even need to think about the fact to not put my teeth on him. I know it is not something I would want to feel. I begin to bomb my head up and down as I watch him whimper in pleasure. I slide my hand in his inner right thigh until I get to his sack. I begin to gentle massage the area causing him to thrust his hips again. After a short time, I begin to taste that salty flavor with a hint of sweetness and I know he is close. I enjoy seeing him like this, making him feel like this. See, this doesn't have to get the best of me, I'm still in control.

"Mmm…ahhhh…Todoroki," he moans sliding his hands into my hair. My eyes close shut automatically as I purr around his dick. I reach my left hand down wrapping it around my dick needing to feel this pleasure with Midoriya. I begin to pump my hand up and down my dick as I continue to move my head up and down his shaft. He finally stops moving his hands in my hair enough for me to open my eyes. "I-I'm…going to….cum…hhh-hah," I continue to watch him as I work my mouth very proud of myself. He looks down at me with those eyes piercing me. He slides his hands back into my hair as he beings to fuck my mouth. Fuck, now I have lost it. I purr into his dick as my hand begins to grip my own cock before moving again. "Y-yesssss….mmmm…I'm cumming…aaa-ahhhhh," I begin to taste Midoriya's cum in my mouth making its way down my throat. I open one eye to see him thrusting into my mouth as he rides out the orgasm. It finally resides, he lays on my bed panting. I remove my mouth from him sitting up on my knees as I stroke my dick over him.

"God Midoriya…." I moaned. "So fucking good…ugh." My hand is flying up and down faster than I thought possible. Midoriya looks up at me completely dazed from the orgasm he just experienced. He licks his lips sitting up none the less. Before I could react he is kissing the head of my penis so lightly. "O-ohhh…" My hand is still at work as Midoriya sticks his tongue out lapping around my head. "Fffuuucck, it's coming." Midoriya looks up at me as he swallows my head completely into his mouth. "Ahhgggghhh….." I begin to release my cum inside his mouth. Midoriya starts to move his mouth to accommodate the liquid protein I'm feeding him but refusing to let go. "Oh god…." He finally let's go falling back on my bed. I lay down beside him feeling the afterglow creep in. I blink several times trying to get the stars out of my eyes.

Midoriya looks over at me and my chest begins to swell. I almost feel this so called love mom was saying she saw early. I brush it off believing this orgasm has me feeling all kind of things. I feel his finger tip brush mine and I take his hand intertwining our fingers.

"Todoroki," he says looking up at the ceiling. "Are you sure doing this is okay?"

"What? I question. "Why would it not be okay?

"I-I feel so out of control…." he replies. "These last couple of days I can't stop thinking about you."

"Well…were you trying to fight it?" I asked. He looks at me again clearly confused by the question. "Were you trying not to think about me?" He chuckles nervously shifting his eyes away.

"Yes, I was trying not to….be clingy," he explained.

"Just be yourself," I encourage him.

"I will as long as you do the same," he replies. The way he looks at me makes me wonder if he knows I'm hiding the fact I love him. I'm just starting to accept this, it doesn't mean that I have to tell him yet.

"Yes," I replied. Midoriya smiles before closing his eyes letting the blush show on his cheeks. He is too cute for his own good. I lean in kissing his cheek. "You ready for dessert?"

"Isn't that what you just gave me," he joked opening his eyes. I actually laugh knowing this relationship will slowly consume me. "I'm joking, I could go for some dessert."

"I know you were," I smirked. "I'll be right back." I go to the kitchen thinking I didn't know I could be this happy. As I grab the cheesecake I begin to think of how I wouldn't mind feeling like this every day.


	18. Chapter 18

MIDORIYA

I lay in Todoroki bed removing the rest of my clothes. I wonder how he will feel about that. I think I'm ready to have sex with him. Sure he has only been my boyfriend for under a week but I have known him for over two years, I trust him with my life. I readjust the pillows and get comfortable as although I'm nervous. I'm talking to myself when he walks back into the room with two plates in hand. I can see the surprise across his face as he takes in my naked chest and naked form under his blankets.

"H-hey," I say shyly. I can't help it, I tried to sound brave but that didn't work out too well. He swallows hard before walking over sitting the two plates down on the nightstand.

"What are you up to?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing, I just….want to have sex," I say lowly feeling my cheeks burn. I want to have sex but that doesn't mean I'm still not shy about it. I have to stand my ground for what I want. I stare at Todoroki causing him to blush but he doesn't waver.

"I know what we did um felt good but…..don't you think it's too soon?" I'm surprised by his response.

"No," I reply. "It's not like you're some stranger I just started dated. We go to school together, fought together, now we're dating. You said not to hold back and I want to make love to you, to your body." I reach out grabbing his hand and he pulls away hurting my feelings.

"I just don't think this is a good idea," he says.

"Why not?" I ask trying not to get angry as I pull the covers up to cover my body. Todoroki actually looks like he is holding back. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't want to ruin our night, it's New Year's" he says picking up the plate and handing it to me. I must admit the cheesecake with fresh strawberries look damn good. I decide to take the plate from him. "Can I join you?" I nod my head yes as I focus on my cake. I notice Todoroki is removing his clothes before he sits next to me. "I don't want to have sex tonight but…I would like to hold you," he leans close to me "Kiss you," I feel my body shiver at the words. I begin to smile cutting into the cheesecake with my fork.

We missed the rest of the anime we were watching on TV. I login in to one of my streaming accounts and find the anime we were watching. We start from the beginning watching it and Todoroki seems more into it than he was earlier. The show only has 13 episodes which is not terrible. We both end up cuddling after we finished our dessert which was a big mistake. We fall into a deep sleep missing the New Year countdown. I wake up after 2am seeing my phone light up with messages. I'm sure it is my friends saying happy New Year.

I nuzzle my face into Todoroki chest and I feel his hand grip me tighter on my waist. It's uncomfortable laying on his arm. I move to try to get comfortable causing him to wake up. I can feel those eyes on me and I stare at him as the TV light dances off his eyes.

"Happy New Year," I tell him lowly. He actually smiles at me.

"Happy New Year Midoriya," he says beginning to rub his hand up and down my back that he can reach. "My arm is asleep."

"I'm sure it is," I chuckle. Todoroki moves his arm turning on his side his back away from me. I huddle spooning him with my arm over his waist. I think I hear him sigh being happy I did this. I nuzzle my face into his neck drifting back off to sleep. I'm not sure how long we were sleep but I know it certainly morning as the sun is in the sky. I hear a loud thump, as if someone crashed into the wall. I look up and see Todoroki's dad almost scaring the shit out of me.

"Shoto!" he barks. Todoroki rolls over as if he is not surprised by this behavior. I can feel his dad's intense stare. I grab the blanket making sure I'm well covered. He looks so pissed, what the hell is his problem.

"Yeah," he says sleeply.

"What the fuck is this?" he says pointing at me. I flinch at how harsh he sounds.

"I brought in the New Year with my boyfriend," he says. "Thanks for asking."

"Shut your mouth!" he grits. "Your ass was suppose to be in that gym practicing this morning not cuddling with this All Might mini me." I don't dare say anything to his father as he seems to be looking for a reason to lash out at me.

"It's not his fault," explained Todoroki now sitting up with his hair looking wild.

"No more company for you," he says. "Get your ass in that gym, you got 15 minutes. You're also giving me an extra two hours since you wanted to lay up in here." He gives me draggers before walking out of the room.

"Sorry about that." apologized Todoroki sliding out of bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had to train this morning?" I asked shifting my eyes from his naked body to his face.

"I wanted to cuddle with you this morning," he explained. "I'm going to wash up, want to join me?" Why is he making this seem like it is no big deal? I head into the bathroom with him as we both get ready for our day. I make sure to pack up all of my items and double check to make sure I'm not leaving anything. "Let me walk you to the door."

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied taking my hand as we walk to the door. I enjoy the feel of his hand in mine but I also fear what his dad is going to do to him when I leave. "Don't worry, he won't hurt me."

"Yeah, tell that to your fractured wrist," I remind him as we reach the front door. Todoroki turns to face me towering over me as he grabs my chin.

"I will be okay," he says confidently. "I will call you when I'm done training." He holds my chin as he leans down kissing me. I moan into the kiss wishing I could seek more. I massage my lips against with my body knowing it wants more. Todoroki groans lowly as his lips part I slide my tongue into his mouth. After a minute Todoroki pulls out of the kiss moaning a little. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Love you," I whisper to him. Todoroki actually blushes looking away from me.

"I-I will see you at school," he says flustered.

"Please be careful okay," I tell him trying to keep my emotions in check. He still hasn't turned to look at me.

"Don't cry on me," he says turning my way quickly leaning in to kiss my cheek. He waves good bye before opening the door. I wave walking out the door not looking back if I do I will never leave. I get home and my mom is in the living room.

"Hi Izuku," she greets. "How was your New Year with Todoroki?"

"Oh it was great," I replied. "Um I'm going to go and put my stuff up." I rush to my room closing the door. All I can think about is how my boyfriend is fairing right now. He is tough but we all have out breaking points. I put my clothes in the dirty hamper and put up my bag. I take a deep breath before going out to the living room. "How was things with you and dad last night?"

"Everything was great," she grinned. "Had some really nice wine this year to bring in the new year." Mom goes on to tell me what a great time her and dad had. I don't have the heart to tell her I fell asleep and missed the New Year. The rest of the day I was off until I finally heard from Todoroki. I snatched my phone off my night stand sitting up in my bed.

Todoroki: I'm doing good, about to shower

He attached a selfie of his sweaty body. He is not looking at the camera and he doesn't have to. I'm not sure if he sent this picture to get a raise out of me or to show me he is okay.

Todoroki: You blushing over there, touching yourself

I scoff before laughing. The nerve of this guy. I pull my shirt over my head and lean back against my head board. I place my hands on my lower abs allowing my hair to fall in my eyes as I look at the camera. I snap a picture and send it to Todoroki.

Midoriya: Are you?

I stare at my phone waiting for him to respond. I wonder has he been training this whole time, it has been 7 hours since I left.

Todoroki: No I'm saving that for you

I giggle as I look at my phone. It's nice to know he wants to be with me in that way. Yet again I'm wondering why he would not have sex with me last night. He seems very much up to the task….although I really enjoyed cuddling and watching TV, it was nice. I spend the rest of my night talking to Todoroki and pretty much the reminder of the weekend. I'm so glad when Monday arrives so I can see him every day. Mom cried as always when I was going back to campus. I should make it a habit to visit her more often so she doesn't take things so badly every time I leave.


	19. Chapter 19

MIDORIYA

Classes are half a day today so we can get settled back into our dorm. I get to my room and I'm so glad to be back, I actually missed it. I make sure my uniforms are good to go, clean, and ironed as I left them. I'm loading my textbooks in my backpack when I hear a knock on my door, I open it expecting my boyfriend but it's Uraraka.

"Uraraka, how was your New Year?" I asked. She pulls me in for a hug before walking into my room.

"It wasn't the same without you," she smiled. I close my door and go sit down in my desk chair. "We actually drank wine to bring in the New Year, you completely missed it but I'm sure your parents where glad to have you." I feel bad because I wasn't with my parents and I guess that showed on my face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No," I replied. "I actually went to Todoroki for the New Year." Uraraka stares at me in surprised and then confused.

"I thought you wanted to spend this New Year with your family?" she asked walking closer to my desk.

"I did," I replied. "He asked me and I went. I mean he has never asked me to go to his house, he is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" exclaimed Uraraka eyes wide. "What?"

"Yeah," I replied blushing. "It just kind of happened. It's only been a little over a week."

"Oh," said Uraraka. "You look really happy. I didn't know you liked guys in that way."

"Me neither," I replied. "I mean he kissed me during the party and I realized I kind of liked it a little. He showed me how to kiss things just went from there. He confessed to me but I didn't accept it right away. I had to think about it….I mean I have never been in a relationship before." Uraraka nods. "I'm happy though, I think I might be in love with him." I think about how he makes me feel, the things I want to do with him, do for him.

"Asui might be the better person to give advice here," said Uraraka. "Let me grab her for you."

"You don't have to…" Uraraka is out of my door before I can say anything further.

"I'm sorry," I hear her mutter outside my door. I walk over and see Todoroki when I open my door. I can hear Uraraka running off but all I can do is stare into my boyfriend's soul. I look him over for any bruises and I don't see any. His wrist is still wrapped up but other than that he looks to be in good health.

"I'm Midoriya," he chuckles causing me to look at his eyes. He walks into my room and I follow behind him closing my room door. "You don't have to be so worried about me, I'm know how to deal with my dad." He turns around looking at me. "How are you doing?" he asked. "I told you to let me know when you were here."

"I was but then Uraraka showed up," I explained. Todoroki looks around my room as if he has never been in it. "You can sit down." He sits on bed as I sit down at my desk. "You got everything ready for class in 2 hours?"

"Yes," he replies. "I think they should have given us the whole day off.

"No way," I replied. "Being gone almost 3 weeks I'm ready for our last semester. I need to get some recommendations and narrow down an agency." Todoroki looks at me with his serious face. "What?"

"Don't you think you should go to college first?" he asked. "Just in case the whole hero thing doesn't work out."

"It will work out!" I exclaim. "Don't you dare say that."

"I'm just trying to be reasonable," he replied. "No need to get so upset. I decided I'm going to go to college."

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"It happened during all the training I was doing," he replied. "I'm still deciding on a major but I know I want to do college." I look at him trying to figure out is he doing this because he wants to get back at his father. "This isn't about my dad."

"Okay…." I replied.

"You sound like you don't believe me," he says standing up.

"It's not that…I have a lot on my mind okay," Todoroki comes over to my desk pulling my hand causing me to stand up.

"I hope I can ease that for you," he says looking at me as I begin to melt. I stare at him and feel the butterflies going in my stomach. I decide to make the first move kissing him. Although I think Todoroki would make an amazing hero I will also support him in furthering his education. Todoroki wraps his arms around me deepening the kiss. "It feels so good to touch you."

"Don't get carried away," I whisper. "We have class."

"I know….." he says before pressing into my lips. We begin to kiss again getting lost in each other. I'm doing my best to keep my hands away from his hair but I love it when he purrs, it's a huge turn on for me. Todoroki mouth makes it to my neck and I can't keep my hands on his back. I slide them into his hair and I hear his breath hitch before he purrs lowly. He immediately gets hard and boy do I feel it. I moan in response to his arousal pressing against my own that has made an appearance. Todoroki goes to work on my neck causing me to moan. He backs me up to my bed as we both tumble over.

"Todoroki….." I whine feeling the new hickey he putting on my neck. I start to thrust my hips wanting to cause friction. Todoroki thrust his hips against mine making want to feel him inside of me. I claw my nails down the back of shirt trying to contain the sounds coming from my mouth. Todoroki finally releases the sucking he had on my neck giving me his lips once again. He licks at my lips before tasting them once again. My eyes roll back in my head as his hand slides under my shirt. "M-make love to me…please."

Todoroki looks at me and I can see he is the edge, about to jump over this cliff with me. I slide my hands into his hair trying to seal the deal.

"Ughhhh….." moans Todoroki before bringing his lips down to mine. Our kissing is aggressive and heavier than ever. I slide my hands under his shirt desperate to feel his skin.

"Please…" I beg. "I need you." Todoroki slides his tongue in my mouth before his hand slides eagerly down to my pants unbuttoning my jeans.

"Fuck…." he moans thrusting against me. We hear a knock on the door. Damnit, I bet it's Asui. Todoroki stops and looks at me for a clue on what to do. I sigh pushing him off to the side. I button up my jeans up my jeans and straighten up my shirt.

"Just a minute," I look back at Todoroki who looks like he is still recovering but he gives me a nod it is okay to open the door. I open the door and see Asui.

"Hey," she smiles. "Is this a bad time?"


	20. Chapter 20

MIDORIYA

"A little," I replied looking at Asui. "What's up?"

"Uraraka was telling me about your little problem…" I shush her as I step out into the hall closing the door. She looks at me puzzled a bit.

"Todoroki is in there right now," I whisper.

"Oh," she says. "All you had to do was say so, we can talk later. See you in class." Asui hurries off down the hall. I head back into my room and Todoroki looks like his normal self. He stands up quickly.

"I have to get ready for class," he announces.

"Yeah I know," I replied. "Time is winding down quickly." I shift nervously as he gets close.

"What were you saying about me?" he asked.

"Nothing really," I chuckle nervously. Todoroki grabs my chin forcing me to look at him.

"You be honest with me and I will be honest with you," he states. "Remember that." He kisses me quickly. "I'll see you soon, also you might want to cover up that passion mark." He leaves out of my room closing the door. I'm annoyed as fuck. He agreed to have sex with me and now my opportunity is gone in the wind. I sigh going over to the closet to pull out my uniform.

By the time I get to class I'm certainly in agreement with Todoroki, we should have gotten the whole day off. The rest of class was not bad. Aiwaza went over what we will be doing for the reminder of the school year. I'm mostly looking forward to our spring trip although we will be training but when will I have this opportunity again to train with pros. I'm hoping if I get with an agency, maybe then I will be training with pros a lot more. Our school day comes to an end and Asui comes over to my desk.

"Midoriya," she says in a way that has my attention. "Can we talk now but in private."

"Yeah that's fine," I replied looking around her to glance at Todoroki. He is gathering up his books, he makes eye contact with me before walking out the classroom door. What does that mean? Were we suppose to be walking together? I don't know, I do know I want to discuss what happened earlier. "Where's Uraraka? I mean she knows what I wanted to talk about." I slide on my back pack as we start to walk.

"She had some stuff she needed to do," stated Asui. "Besides I wanted to talk to you privately."

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried. She gives me a look that is not concerned but sad rather. I get off on the floor that takes us to Asui room. I walk inside and she gestures for me to sit at her desk. I sit down looking around a bit. Asui likes for it to be a little dark in her room. It looks very lively with greens and blues, she even has a fish tank with makes the room look like a nice time at night by the pond. She folds her arms.

"Uraraka told me that you are going out with Todoroki," she says.

"Yeah," I reply blushing. "It just happened and I'm not sure but I think I'm in love with him. I just not sure I mean I love my parents but it doesn't feel anything like that." Asui is looking at me like I'm stupid. "What?"

"I'm glad you're in a relationship," she says. "Really I am but did you not know Uraraka has been in love with you for the past 2 years." I blink as the heaviness of her words sink in. "I didn't think you could not know Midoriya, that girl has done so much for you." She signs as I remember earlier.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Is she okay? I mean does she hate me? I didn't know I swear I didn't."

"I know you didn't," said Asui. "You should have told her sooner you were dating Todoroki. I mean she was swooning over the winter break with just the two of you hanging out together."

"We were just hanging out," I say slowly. "It's not like it was a date."

"Hmm…" said Asui. "Me and Uraraka are very close, just like you and I are, she tells me stuff. I would never tell your secrets." She gets quiet for a moment. "In this case I am going, so you are going to tell me you didn't allow her to kiss you good night."

"It happened so quickly!" I exclaimed. "I can't deny that I did like the kiss but I didn't know it meant that much to her." Asui sighs.

"Well we know where you stand right now but just understand Uraraka is going to need some time, you know before she can be around you again. To be in love that long and then have that person in love with someone else…..it's heartbreaking." I feel like shit. I guess I flew to close to the sun and took my friendship with Uraraka for granted. I feel my phone buzz.

Todoroki: Come to my room when you're done

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah," I reply slowly.

"Did you still want my advice?" offered Asui. After knowing what I know now I actually don't feel comfortable talking to her. Not that Asui is any different it is just that maybe I should be getting a guy's point of view on this. The thing is to find the person that will keep things between us. I have one person in mind but not sure how that will work it. I stand up from her office chair.

"I have things figured out," I lied. "Thank you for uh explaining things about Uraraka, I really am sorry." Asui nods.

"I will see you later," she says opening her door. I wave hurrying out the door heading to Todoroki. I get to his room knocking on the door becoming nervous. He tells me to enter, I open the door slowly heading inside. I close the door locking it walking over to him. He is sitting on the floor at his desk. I sit on the floor beside him wondering why he called me here. He looks up from his text book.

"You look troubled," he states.

"I'm not really," I replied. "S-so what did you want to talk about?"

"Us," he replies. "Having sex." I felt heart jump in my chest as I swallow trying calm my nerves.

"Uh y-yeah," I stammer. Damnit, that is not going well so far. Todoroki looks at me and he looks so serious.

"I'm sure you know us doing this is a big deal," he states.

"I know," I reply.

"Do you?" he asked. "I have never been with anyone before. You will be the first person I have ever been intimate with." I blush further at the word intimate, sounds so mature but sexy at the same time. I nod afraid I will stutter again. "I just want you to really think about this."

"I have," I protest finding my voice.

"Really?" asked Todoroki.

"Yes," I say sounding a bit more confident.

"What position do you want?" asked Todoroki tiling his head. "You want to be inside of me or do you want me inside of you?" I feel like I could die right now my face is so hot. I would be fine with either to be honest, I hadn't thought about it much but I know I want him inside of me. I cover my face with hands and I hear Todoroki chuckle lightly. "Thought so, don't think about this so hard, let it be natural, nature will take it's course when the time is right." I bring my hands down.

"So were we not going to have sex earlier?" I asked.

"Oh no, we were going to have sex," he says. "That moment is gone now. Speaking of which what did Asui want?"

"Nothing really," I reply weighing my options. I decide I should tell him about Uraraka, he would understand being that he was somewhat my friend before this. "I found out I broke Uraraka heart today. I didn't know she was in love with me." Todoroki looks at me face unreadable.

"I knew she liked you but I didn't think she was in love with you," he states.

"What?" I questioned. "How the hell does everyone know but me!"

"I don't think everyone knows," he replies. "You just have to pay attention to the signs is all. You were always more focused on school than anything else."

"I feel like an idiot," I replied running both of my hands through my curls. "Just…ugh."

"Would it have changed anything?" asked Todoroki. I feel my face form a frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean," he replied. "Would you it have changed anything? Would you have asked her out? Would you have returned her feelings?" I think back over the past couple of years. Uraraka was always there for me when she could be. She made sure to always celebrate my birthday and New Year together. We would sometimes study together or work on projects together. If we could choose teams we were always on the same team. In fact, had I not kissed Todoroki, awakening feelings I didn't know I had, I'm sure I would have gone out with Uraraka, she would be my girlfriend. Todoroki chuckles brings me out of my thoughts. "I need to study, we can catch up tomorrow."

"It's still early," I replied. "Won't I see you at dinner?"

"Maybe," he replied standing. I look at him wondering what is going on in that head of his. I respect his wishes and walk to the door he is close behind me. I turn around moving in to give him a kiss but he moves away. "I don't need to get distracted."

"Um…okay…." I reply trying to hide my sadness. "I'll talk to you later." He nods opening his door. I look at him one last time before walking through the door. I'm not sure if it is just me but things felt really intense just now.

The first week of school went by really quickly. Most of my classmates noticed that Uraraka and I weren't really talking Oijro asked me did something happen and I lied and said no of course. That is actually not what is bothering me, I am however bothered by the fact that Todoroki and I haven't really had any time to ourselves. I know him and he is purposely trying to not be alone with me. I asked him about it and pretty much lied to my face saying he wasn't avoiding me. By the 2nd week it is driving me crazy. I decide to seek advice from none other than Bakugou.


	21. Chapter 21

MIDORIYA

I get to his room knocking on the door not sure what to expect. He isn't as mean to me but he still tends to talk crazy and fly off the handle. I have no idea what to expect from him as I have never asked for advice before but I trust his opinion as much as I trust Asui. The door flies open and I can tell that he is in shock.

"Deku, what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked shirtless. I forgot how cut he is but nothing compared to Todoroki.

"Can you put a shirt on?" I asked. "I need to talk to you."

"You come to my room demanding I get dressed but you need my help," he drones leaning in the doorway.

"Would I not be here if it was not important Kacchan?" I fold my arms ready for him to yell some more. He actually steps aside allowing me into his room. It's pretty bare bones except for a small weight stand with free weights on it. I can tell he certainly uses them.

"Alright what do you want?" he asked sitting on his bed. "Your girlfriend giving you problems?"

"What girlfriend?" I ask him giving him the look that he is insane.

"Uraraka dumbass," he states. "Don't think I don't know about you too."

"There is nothing going on with me and Uraraka," I replied. "We're just friends and that is not why I'm here."

"Well spit it the fuck out, I don't have all day," he says leaning forward a little. I sigh. "What? You came to me. I'm surprised you're not going to Asui, Todoroki or one of your other little buddies you talk to every day."

"I trust your opinion," I inform him. "You're my harshest critic."

"So is Todoroki or Tokoyami,"

"But they haven't known me since I was 4," I counter. He rolls his eyes.

"Go ahead," he encourages. His eyes soften just a little and I know I'm good to communicate.

"I'm pretty much trying to determine if I'm in love or not," I spit out first. Bakugou brows furrow.

"What are you asking me?" he questioned. "I don't know shit about love. Why aren't you talking to Asui or whatever about this shit."

"I can't, I need a guy's advice, a man," I reply. I can see Bakugou facial expression change, I have his interest now.

"Something you can't talk to All Might about," he says. "This must be some heavy shit."

"It is," I replied. I force myself not to blush. "I'm dating Todoroki." Bakugou scoffs looking off to the side before focusing on me again.

"Your serious?" he questioned with surprise registering on his face. "Fucking Icy Hot! Like your both gay?"

"I never thought about if I'm gay or not Kacchan," I replied folding my arms. "I just know we're together and I'm happy with him."

"If you are happy then why are you here?"

"I told you, I am trying to figure out if I'm in love with him." He rolls his eyes again.

"You will know when you're in love," he explained leaning back on his hands. "You wouldn't have to ask."

"I love my parents but this is Todoroki" I reply folding my arms.

"How long have you been dating?" asked Bakugou.

"A little over 2 weeks," I reply. He smirks.

"Soon for love confessions isn't it," he says. I roll my eyes almost wondering if this was the worst idea I ever had. "I really thought you were dating Uraraka."

"I wasn't," I replied. I look at Bakugou getting an idea. "Do you like Uraraka?" Bakugou actually blushes looking away from me.

"What kind of shit are you talking?" asked Kacchan still not looking at me but that blush is still there. I start to chuckle. "W-what are you laughing for?"

"You like her," I state. "God I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"You can barely recognize your love for Todoroki," he snaps. "Don't be worry about how I feel about Uraraka." I ignore his jab.

"So you do like her?" I taught. Bakugou growls at me. I laugh not feeling threatened by him. "Why don't you try asking her out."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you like her," I reply. "I mean I could help you if you want."

"I don't need any help," he said standing up shoving his hands in his pockets looking towards his window.

"I don't mind Kacchan" I replied. "I think she would like to go out with you." He turns around his face softening a bit.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. "Did she say something about me?"

"Not out of the ordinary," I said shrugging.

"I thought she was so in love with you though," he scoffs. "I'm sure she won't be happy to find out about you and flames."

"She already knows," I reply agitated. "So does Todoroki and everything is fine."

"You're an idiot," chuckles Kacchan. "Now that I know you and him together I can see the tension."

"We didn't fight if that is what you mean," I say.

"Trouble in paradise so soon," he says walking closer to me. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything!" I grit at him.

"True asshat, you don't but you will because you want my help," he smirks. "Look the guy loves you. I'm positive you love him back. I'm not sure what you did to piss him but whatever. That's for you to figure out."

"How do you know I pissed him off?" I question.

"Because that half and half would never stay away from you otherwise," he replies. "He looks at you when you're not looking, a lot actually. It's pretty annoying. So anyway, if you don't mind I got stuff to do."

"Fine," I replied heading to the door. "I will see what I can do about Uraraka." He blushes again.

"You better not tell anyone or I swear…"

"As long as you don't tell about me and Todoroki," I replied. "If you do you know what I will do."

"Are you threatening me!" he barked balling his fist up.

"No because I know you won't do it," I replied walking out the door. I know Kacchan, he is not the type to run his mouth but I had to say something just in case. It's not the fact that I'm hiding the relationship it's the fact I don't want to rock the boat. Todoroki and I need to talk out whatever it is that has him pushing me away.


	22. Chapter 22

TODOROKI

I don't like being jealous. Jealousy does not fit me very well at all. No Midoriya doesn't love Uraraka but I know his ass was thinking about how things would be if he was with her instead of me. I growl thinking about it. I hit the punching bag with all my might causing the chain to snap that was holding it. I watch as the heavyset bag hits the floor with a loud thud. I'm breathing hard as I stare at the bag on the floor.

"Damn, that bad," said Kaminari with Kirishima at his side. I say nothing to them as I go to pick up the bag. I put the chain back as if it was together again. I use my left hand feeling the familiar tingle in my fingers as the flames shoot out. I control it applying enough heat to have the metal come together again. I reattach the bag when it is done.

"That is so cool you can do that," said Kirishima.

"Um thanks," I replied.

"Kiri, I'm about to head out," said Kaminari. "I'm done working out for the day."

"I'm right behind you" said Kirishima. "I'm just going to stretch some more." I see them do a fist pound before Kaminari is out the door. I go back to hitting the bag but this time I hold back not wanting to break the chain again. "You okay?" I don't say anything. I continue to hit the bag. I stop short on one of my punches when Kirishima jumps in front of the bag with his quirk on.

"What are you doing?" I asked him calmly.

"I'm trying to get your attention," he replied. "You have been going at hard for weeks in here." He pulls his quirk back and his skin looks normal. "Things wrong with your girlfriend?" I roll my eyes looking away. Midoriya didn't really do anything wrong.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend," I correct him. "I just let something get to me that shouldn't be bothering me." Kirishima looks emotional and this causes me to stop talking. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied rubbing his eyes. "We're talking about you right now. Boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "The relationship is fine, things are as they were before except we're dating." I sigh not use to expressing romantic feelings towards anyone. "We're mostly having problems with…sex." Kirishima starts to blush.

"You're having…"

"Not yet," I replied walking over and sitting on a bench. "We pretty much decided we were ready but we got interrupted the other day."

"Here? At the school?" questioned Kirishima. "Wow. Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" I asked. "Long as it is not my father I don't really care. Besides we're super careful." Kirishima stares at me for a moment.

"So what is the problem if you haven't had sex yet?" he asked. "I'm kind of confused."

"Some other stuff," I replied. "I found out someone else is in love with him and I got jealous because I know he thought about dating this person." Kirishima chuckled.

"You never struck me as the jealous type," he said sitting down beside me. "So who is your boyfriend if you don't mind me asking."

"Midoriya. I just want the moment to be right is all."

"Nothing wrong with that," sighs Kirishima.

"You don't seem surprised that it is Midoriya," I note looking at him. Kirishima gives me a small smile.

"You guys have this thing," he says. "The only way I can explain it is saying you have good chemistry. You guys could have been together sooner if you didn't keep him at such a distance."

"Whatever," I mutter. "How are things with you?"

"I'm doing fine over here," he smiled. "I was just worried about you."

"Redirecting as always," I state looking at him seriously. "You don't seem like yourself either." Kirishima fidgets for a while.

"Well not all of us can have a happy ending with the person we're in love with," he says full of sorrow.

"Who are you referring to?" I asked.

"You know who," he says with his blush deepening. "I don't have the balls to tell him." I get why he was nervous now at the beginning of our conversation.

"I did with Midoriya," I say to encourage him. "The worst he can say is no."

"You don't get it," said Kirishima. "I love him, I truly love him and it could ruin our friendship."

"If you loving him ruins the friendship then it wasn't a real friendship," I tell him. Kirishima looks at me before rubbing his eyes.

"True but I'm not ready for that," he says. I nod understanding. I was lucky. I had no idea if Midoriya was truly into dating a guy. Sure we kissed but it wasn't anything serious since he mostly did it gain experience.

"Who is the guy you are in love with?" I asked. "Although I think I know who it is." Kirishima laughs.

"Um yeah Bakugou," he sighs once he stops I raise one eye brow. "Come on Todoroki, don't look at me like that. I mean being in love with him is hard to explain, the crazy part is I don't even know when the fuck it happened." I blink several times wondering when did I fall in love with Midoriya, I honestly don't know either. "Are you in love with Midoriya?"

"Yes," I reply without hesitation. "Don't worry I didn't know it, my mother had to point it out." He chuckles and I push him. "It's not funny."

"How could you not realize you were in love with him," said Kirishima. "I'm sure Midoriya returns your feelings at least. If I was in your shoes I would be enjoying it."

"I'm enjoying it," I replied. "Okay maybe I should have done better at the whole someone else being in love with him."

"You were being ridiculous," he states. "Go talk to your boo." I cut my eyes at him causing him to laugh. "I'm just kidding but seriously you should talk to him." I nod.

"Kirishima," I say sternly.

"Yeah,"

"Don't call Midoriya boo," I replied. "The next time I might not be so friendly." Kirishima grins wide.

"You're so in love!" he says.

"Fuck you," I grit walking over and snatching up my towel. I walk out of the gym and back into the main building. I'm surprised when I see my boyfriend in lounge. Since the whole thing with Uraraka he barely hangs out with his friends as much as he use to. I see Ashido, Asui, Ojiro, Sero, and surprisingly Uraraka.

"Hey Todorki!" calls Sero. "Training as usually."

"Yeah," I reply walking closer so they don't have to yell.

"You're already the best," snorts Ashido. "You don't need to do any further training." Midoriya smirks at the compliment causing me to blush.

"Whatever," I replied rubbing the towel into my hair to catch the sweat about to fall.

"I'm sure this guy is already prepared for spring training and we don't even know what the focus is going to be." I look at Sero only because he sounded a little jealous. Ojiro shrugs.

"Nothing wrong with being prepared," he says.

"Well at least we get to choose our roommates for the trip," said Ashido. "I don't want to be stuck with someone annoying for the whole week."

"You're annoying," joked Sero.

"Shut up!" laughed Ashido.

"Doesn't matter," said Asui. "We have 6 more weeks to prepare for the trip anyways."

"Absolutely," says Uraraka. I look at her and she looks away from me refusing eye contact. I catch a glimpse of my boyfriend and I can see the lust rising in him. I turn away so no one can see my face.

"See you guys later," I announce walking away. I sigh as I get to my room leaning against my door. I kind of miss my little green hair boyfriend. We're not talking as much over something so stupid too. I readjust myself in my pants before grabbing some items and heading to the main bathrooms. I get cleaned up trying to keep my mind focused but it seems to be cracking after weeks of ignoring my sexual urges. This is why I stayed away from this shit, it's ridiculous. I look at myself in the mirror frowning. I grab my items going back to the room, I close the door and I'm surprised to see Midoriya sitting on my bed.


	23. Chapter 23

TODOROKI

"What are you doing in here?" I asked in surprised. "You're lucky I didn't attack you."

"I knew you wouldn't," he said standing up. "I just wanted to see you." I smirk at him knowing it was more that. I put up my shower items before walking over to Midoriya.

"I want to apologize for keeping you at a distance for a while," I replied. "I just needed some time."

"It's okay," he replied. "It's not like you stopped talking to me anything. I wanted to apologize for the whole sex thing. I mean I didn't realize I was pressuring you."

"Pressuring me," I snort. "Is that what you think?"

"Isn't that what it was?" he asked a little confused.

"No I was jealous," I admitted looking down. I go and sit on my bed before continuing.

"Jealous?" he questions sitting next to me. "Jealous of what?"

"I was jealous that you thought of dating Uraraka," I mutter. "I feel like you're my boyfriend and you should only think about me. I'm not use to feeling threatened on this kind of level. The thought of someone else loving you the way I do is kind of scary. I know you chose to be with me but you could change your mind." I look at Midoriya and I see his eyes tearing up. "Did I say something wrong? I know, it was stupid to be jealous."

"Y-you love me," he chokes out.

"What?"

"You said the thought of someone else loving me the way you do is scary," he states leaning in closer to me.

"Did I say that?" I ask out loud. I did say that but I didn't mean for it to come out that way. "Um…yeah I guess I did." Midoriya smiles at me as he blushes. I look away feeling shy all of a sudden.

"So I wanted to let you know next weekend we're going on a double date," he says.

"A what!" I exclaim jumping. "Are you crazy?"

"I have my reasons," he says standing up. "Please," I'm not use to him begging. I look at him and he gives me that goofy.

"Alright," I say folding my arms. "Who are we going on this so called double date with?"

"Um Kacchan and Uraraka," he says lowly.

"Repeat that, louder!" I demand although I heard him the first time.

"Kacchan and Uraraka," he says.

"How the fuck did this even happen?" I ask trying not to freak out. Uraraka the girl in love with my boyfriend and the guy who bullied my boyfriend together on a date and we have to be there?

"It's a long story," he says shifting under my stare.

"I got time," I tell him looking serious.

"Well I was talking to Kacchan and he kind of likes her," he explains. I immediately think of Kirishima and feel bad. Kirishima doesn't just like Bakugou, he is in love with him. God this is going to kill him when he finds out.

"Since when?" I asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. I told him I would try to help him out."

"And Uraraka agreed to this?" I asked. Midoriya nods. I find this so hard to believe. "What are we doing for the date?"

"Nothing crazy, just dinner and a movie," he says. "Maybe a walk in the park or something." I cover my face with my hands not believing this. "It won't be so bad, I promise." I sigh.

"I'm doing it anyway so it doesn't matter," I inform him. "I don't know about this."

"Everything will be fine," he said. He looks at me and looks like he wants to say something else.

"Go head," I encourage. He stands up walking over to me his face turning pinker which each step.

"I'm glad you love me," he says looking at me. I stare at him feeling butterflies in my stomach. He gets up on his tippy toes kissing me on the lips. "Can we cuddle for a little while." I nod yes as we get comfortable on my bed. We talk about anything and everything. I'm glad Midoriya is so supportive of me going to college. I know my dad is not going to be happy when he hears but I'm not too worried about him since I plan to live on campus.

The following week of school went by quickly, too quick if you ask me. I'm not really wanting to go on this double date but it is what it is. We're all meeting down stairs in the lounge. Most of our classmates have figured out that we're dating. I haven't gone out of my way to tell anyone else and Midoriya still gets a little fluster although I know he has no problem with us being in a relationship.

I get to the lounge and I already see Uraraka and Midoriya are there. My boyfriend looks cute wearing one of my jackets that he took at some point in time. I can't help but beam with pride as I approach them. I look Uraraka in a cute knee length skirt with ankle boots, she has her jacket zipped up so I don't know what kind of shirt she is wearing. She is actually taking this date thing a little serious to be this dressed up. I look as she grins at Midoriya like she is still in love with him. I didn't expect her to get over him so quickly but I still don't like her all in his face.

"Hey," I said as I got closer. Midoriya looks at me and his eyes light up. "Where is Bakugou?" I shove my hands in my jeans.

"He said he was on his way," said Midoriya. "We were deciding on a movie."

"There are actually some good movies out right now," said Uraraka looking at me. "Is there anything you want to see?"

"I don't really care," I replied shrugging. Midoriya frowns a little.

"I know you do care," he says. "You don't care for romance, romantic comedies, or comedies in general. You like drama but not overly dramatic." Midoriya turns his attention back to Uraraka. "Action or the right drama is going to be the choice of tonight," I click my tongue hating at this moment he knows me so well.

"There are plenty of good action movies out but not many drama's," said Uraraka. She looks around. "Are you sure Bakugou is coming?"

"I swear he is," said Midoriya pulling out his phone. I can tell he is worried as he sends Bakugou a text. I see Ashido and Asui walking towards the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" asked Ashido being nosy.

"We're going to see a movie and get something to eat," explained Uraraka.

"How come I wasn't invited?" asked Ashido putting her hands on her hips. Asui pulls Ashido down towards her whispering in her ear. She begins to grin. "Um hm, so uh how long have you guys been a thing?" I know she is referring to me and Midoriya. I watch as he starts to blush.

"None of your business," I tell her coldly as I see Bakugou walk into the lounge. He actually has a vase with flowers in it. I raise an eyebrow completely surprised. You can't blame me, this guy doesn't give a damn about no one but himself most of the time. I must admit the bouquet is beautiful with pinks, purples, whites, and yellow flowers.

"Uraraka," mutters Bakugou clearly nervous. "I got these for you." Uraraka looks impressed as we all stare on. She takes the flowers smelling them.

"These are wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you Bakugou"

"Welcome," he muttered. He notices Ashido and Asui standing there. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Uh Asui can you please keep these in your room until I get back?" asked Uraraka.

"Of course," she said taking the vase. "I will take a good care of them, you have a good time."

"They are just flowers," stated Bakugou. "They're not fucking children." Asui glares at him before looking back at Uraraka.

"Just come by once you have returned," she says. "No matter the time." Uraraka nods yes. Asui and Ashido bid us farewell and we're out the door. Uraraka nervously looks at Bakugou.

"You didn't have to sound so mean," she says. Bakugou looks at her but doesn't say anything, I doubt he was going to apologize.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Good question," I state.

"I think we should eat first," say Uraraka. "Then we can fully enjoy the movie without being hungry. What do you think Bakugou?" He shrugs causing Uraraka to sigh. Well this is off to a good start.

"That's a great idea," smiled Midoriya trying to break the tension. "What do you have a taste for?"

"Ramen!" exclaimed Uraraka. "I haven't had any in forever."

"That we can do!" said Midoriya looking at his phone. "Uraraka, is there a certain location?"

"The best ones are in town," she says leaning in close to Midoriya to look at his phone. I see Bakugou rolling his eyes as I fight doing the same. "This one would be best and it's close to the theater."

"Let's get going," I state looking at my own phone. "You guys know we got curfew." Bakugou snickers.

"Fuck curfew," he states starting to walk. I grab Midoriya hand pulling him closer to me. I need Uraraka to realize she has a date with Bagugou not Midoriya. We allow Bakugou to walk in front of us with Uraraka.

"I'm hoping he doesn't screw this up," whispered Midoriya. I look down at my boyfriend trying not to laugh.

"I don't know," I replied. "The ball is in his court, god has he never been on a date or something? He isn't very gentlemen like." Midoriya gives me a sad face. "Sorry how was I suppose to know." So Bagukou hasn't been on a date before.

"You're going to have to show him to act," says Midoriya.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I think you're more in tune with his personality than me," he explains.

This double date is bad enough as it is" I replied. "Now I have do everything perfect to help out Bakugou…"

"Please," begged Midoriya. God damnit. I sign nodding yes before kissing his forehead. I look up and I can see Uraraka was looking at us out of the corner of her eye. I don't have a problem with Uraraka but I will if she tries to come between me and what's mine. We arrive at the ramen house and try to get my mind ready for some interesting table talk to come.


	24. Chapter 24

TODOROKI

"I want the table in the corner," Bakugou tells the hostess. She takes us over to a booth in the corner. Midoriya slides in first and then me. Uraraka is sitting across from Midoriya and Bakugou across from me. I look at the menu and this place offers a good amount of ramen. We are all quiet for a bit as we study the menu.

"Everything looks so good," said Uraraka. "Bakugou, what are you getting?"

"I'm going with the spicy fire bowl," he says. "Be prepared to see snot running down my face." I stifle a laugh because I'm not sure if that is something he should be getting let alone tell his date.

"Should you really eat something like that right now?" questioned Midoriya.

"Why?" asked Bakugou. "It's what I want." Midoriya sighs before pulling out his phone. I look to see what he is doing and he is texting Bakugou telling him to watch me and how I act. I watch as Bakugou gets the message and he growls when he reads it before looking at me. I ignore his look of hatred as I decide on what I want. The server comes up dropping off 4 waters and takes our orders then taking the menu's. Now there is awkward silence at the table.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I ask.

"Oh right!" exclaimed Uraraka pulling out her phone. "We never decided on a movie. I was thinking an action film would be good."

"Which one?" asked Bakugou. I look at him leaning into Midoriya a bit. He catches the hint leaning in to Uraraka a bit to look into her phone screen.

"These are the options," she tells him. "What do you think?"

"I think the super hero one would be nice considering that is what we go to school for," he states.

"Great choice," she smiled at him. "The fact that they are trained heroes with no quirks makes it much more thrilling."

"I have been wanting to see that!" exclaimed Midoriya. Bakugou gives him a look before sipping his water. It's something he knows that I don't because whatever it was made Midoriya shiver a little before looking away. What was that?

"It's nice to see super heroes that aren't born with quirks," stated Uraraka. "I feel bad for kids who don't have quirks."

"Have you ran into one?" I asked curious.

"No," replied Uraraka shaking her head. "I can only imagine how hard it would be for them."

"We could go see the other movie that is playing," says Bakugou. "The one that has more combat skills in it."

"Hmmm," I say thinking out loud. "I could go with either one, Midoriya…" I look at my boyfriend and he clearly looks uncomfortable, almost upset.

"We can see either one," he states quietly. "I don't care."

"Combat one it is," says Bakugou. "Which time does it start Uraraka?"

"It starts in an hour and half," she replies. "Plenty of time for us to get there." I slide my hand on top of Midoriya under the table and give it a light squeeze. I don't what that was exactly but he became very upset. He tangles his fingers into mine sighing. Uraraka beings to make light chit chat about something, I'm not really listening since my attention is on Midoriya.

The food arrives and everything goes well. Bakugou didn't have snot running down his face but he very well had to sniffle a lot, it was entertaining to watch. We pay for our meals with Bakugou covering Uraraka of course as we head to the theater. I pull Midoriya close to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"You seem upset earlier," I inquire. "Was I just imagining that?"

"I'm fine," he says again. He was not fine, not with the way he blew that off too quickly. I decide to let it go for now. I buy our tickets and we head into the theater trying to pick out good seats. Bakugou picks the section off to the left of the theater, we are close to an emergency exit and one of the main aisle, smart guy. I notice Uraraka is actually nervous to sit next to Bakugou. He won't hurt her or is it something else that is causing her to become nervous.

Midoriya snuggles into my shoulder as the previews begin. I wrap my arm around him comforting him as he still hasn't returned to being himself. They had way too many previews but at least they weren't showing commercials. I get into the movie finally trying to see if they have any fighting moves I could add to my current skill set. I know a lot of people watch these movies and think they are just movies but you can do some of the moves. If you are a real fighter to the core you can tell which moves can be done in real life and which ones are completely unrealistic.

The movie seems to be winding down and Midoriya hand is on my thigh. He let my hand go a while ago, I don't mind it being on my thigh but it is kind of a distraction now that he has started moving it. His hand seems to be itching higher and higher. I shift a little and I get a glance from Bakugou who huffs and rolls his eyes. Soon I can Midoriya fingertip tracking the outside of my dick in my pants. I frown holding in any sounds that might be heard by Bakugou or worse Uraraka. I have never been so glad to see a movie end.

"Finally," said Bakugou as people started to leave the theater.

"I thought it was good," said Uraraka. "The actors are very skilled indeed."

"Right!" Bakugou exclaimed. "They didn't use body doubles or anything, fucking awesome." He turns to Midoriya and I. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Let's wait for the crowd to die down a bit." I could care less about the crowd dying down, I need time to get my dick to behave.

"Midoriya, did you like that movie?" asked Uraraka.

"It was as good as stated online," he smiles. "I'm sure Todoroki here picked up some new fighting moves."

"Oh please," snorted Bakugou. "The moves in the movie are okay."

"Okay, some of them are very clever," I reply.

"I like to make my own moves thank you very much," stated Bakugou. "You won't catch me using anyone else's shit, it will be my own."

"Figures," I replied standing up from my seat. "Let's go, I'm ready to go to bed."

"It's so early," stated Uraraka looking at me. She blushes as if she just figured out I want to be alone with Midoriya. "I guess we should be getting back, curfew and all." She heads out into the aisle and I see Bakugou look back at us.

"You could at least be less obvious," he states shaking his head before following behind her. Midoriya surprisingly doesn't blush. He just grabs my hand and continues out of the theater. We watch as Bakugou and Uraraka talk about the movie. Midoriya is unusually quiet. We arrive to the dorms heading through the lounge.

"I'll walk you to your room Uraraka," offers Bakugou.

"Thank you," she replies. "I need to go by Asui's first to pick up my flowers."

"Right," he says.

"You can still walk me though," she smiles. I look at the interaction wondering if Uraraka had changed her mind regarding Bakugou even further. He actually seems surprised that she agreed. He follows behind her while I follow Midoriya to his room. He unlocks the door walking inside. He sits his keys on his desk.

"Whew that went well," he smiled. "I think they actually hit it off. Good, Uraraka deserves to be happy."

"Enough about them," I state folding my arms. "What was that at dinner?"

"What was what?" he asked removing his jacket.

"You got all weird when Uraraka was talking about the seeing the movie with a hero that didn't have a quirk," I explain. Midoriya looks emotional again.

"It was nothing," he says with a shrug removing his shoes. I stare at him not believing him for one second.

"Did it take a while for your quirk to appear?" I asked.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" asked Midoriya looking uncomfortable.

"It seems like that movie bothered you and Bakugou knew," I explained trying not to sound jealous. "What is it?" Midoriya closes his eyes.

"It's nothing," he replied. "I can't talk about it, I need you to respect that." I don't like the idea of not knowing everything about him. The fact that Bakugou his frienemy knows and I don't kills me.

"Okay," I reply. "I have to get going. I'm going to see my mom tomorrow." I walk over and give Midoriya a hug. He buries his face into my chest hands latching on to the back of my shirt. I sigh knowing he is still upset about whatever it is I don't know about. It's in that moment I remember that Midoriya is a very sensitive person. He can lock away his feelings but it gets to him after a while. I rub my face in his hair. "It's okay," I whisper. I hear this sob escape him as he shivers and begins to cry. We stand there for a while as he cries in my arms. He finally calms down pulling out of the hug.

"I'm sorry," he says a little horse. "That you had to see me like this or whatever."

"It's fine," I tell him wiping a tear away with my thumb as I look into his eyes. Midoriya isn't smiling but his eyes now are. He stands on his tippy toes kissing me deeply. I feel myself instantly pulled towards him like a magnet. "Midoriya…" He slides his tongue into my mouth as he slides his hands into my hair his right hand fisting my hair. I groan into the kiss wanting to pull him closer than he already is but can't.


	25. Chapter 25

TODOROKI

"Ahhh….." moans Midoriya sending tingles down my spine. I slide my hand up his back feeling that smooth skin my fingertips digging in to feel more of him. Midoriya pulls away breathing hard. He removes his shirt looking at me, he's not blushing, he's not shaking, it's very weird but I can't help but to be drawn in. I remove my shirt dropping it to the floor not caring where it landed. Midoriya undoes his pants letting them fall stepping out of them. I do the same as I take in his toned body begging to be touched by me and me only. Midoriya face turns pink as he drops his last article of clothing his boxers. I drop mine with my heart racing in my chest. I walk over to him looking directly at him not daring to break eye contact. I look down at Midoriya pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mmmm…." I moan feeling his dick against my leg. I kiss him for a little while before I have him lay down on the bed so I can slide between his thighs. Midoriya stares up at me looking almost gone but not at the same time. He rolls his hips up into me trying to feel more or maybe just to get closer to me. "H-hahh…ha…" I lean down attacking the first sight of flesh which is on the front side of his left neck. I slick at the area before sucking as my right hand slides down his waist, to his hips, gripping the side of his ass.

"Todoroki…." he moans as I continue to lean my mark on his skin. "A-ahhh…mmpphh…." He begins to rub my hair causing me to purr into his skin and begin to thrust my hips. I want him. I want him in the worst way and I want him now. I pull away to see how Midoriya is feeling. He looks even more hazy than before. "Lube is in my desk draw." I raise an eyebrow wondering how did he know what I was thinking. "I think it's time, it's time for you to become one with me." I can't even say anything as I lean down kissing him once more before tearing my body away to grab the lube.

I looked this up online and I know I'm going to have to prepare him. Next to the lube I see a box of condoms. I grab two just in case something weird happens. I don't want to have another reason to pull myself away from him, once was hard enough. I find myself back in between those legs and back where I want to be. I look over Midoriya face again. He licks his lips before giving me a little smile. He sits up on his elbows before wrapping his left hand around my neck forcing us to kiss.

I lean forward into the kiss loving the fact he is this prepared and he is completely going for it. I move out of the kiss and Midoriya starts to kiss my neck still wanting to connect with my body. I'm breathing hard and shaking lightly as I apply the lube to my fingers.

"Ohh…." I moan as Midoriya begins to sick hard on my neck in one spot. I almost wish I could slide inside of him right now. "L-Lay back…..mmm." Midoriya lets go laying back on his bed. He is shaking a little. I get back between his legs grabbing the blanket putting it over us. I take his lips once more as my fingers slide closer and closer to his entrance.

"Nghh….." he moans as he shivers. Fuck, he looks so wrecked for this being our first time. I slide one finger in releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. I continue to kiss Midoriya and his kisses become a little lazy because I think he Is focusing on my finger moving inside of him. I can feel his breathing change slightly.

"Does it feel good?" I ask him because I want to make sure he does feel good.

"Yeah," he says with his face beginning to turn pink. I get to the point where I can add a second finger and Midoriya arches his back. I can't help but notice his whole reaction changes. "Toooodorokiii…..ahh…..haa…" I shudder the way he says my name. I focus on moving my fingers back and forth, scissoring him open. I find myself rubbing my hard dick against his as I work him open. I bite my lip trying to contain myself. "Y-your fingers…h-hahhh," I released my fingers were beginning to warm up and actually didn't notice. I have to be more careful, I can only imagine how bad that would if I lost control.

I finger Midoriya a little while longer because I want him to be as comfortable as possible. I would not consider myself to be the largest but not the smallest either. I pull my fingers away wiping them down before grabbing a condom. My nerves are setting in but I refuse to let it show. Midoriya has his eyes closed and I peak at him once I have the condom on. His face is full on red and his eyes are hooded. I rub lube over the condom before leaning over him.

"Midoriya," I say softly. "I'm want to remind you this…this is a big deal, us doing this. There is no going back after this, do you hear me?" Midoriya looks at me and it looks like he is struggling to open his eyes.

"I trust you," he says slowly. "I trust you with my soul, my life, my everything." He looks away blushing wildly. I lean over him lining up with his entrance, I slide in just a little. "Nnngghhh…."

"Do you love me?" I ask him knowing I'm blushing as well.

"Y-yes," he stammers hands gripping my biceps. I cover his lips with mine instantly feeling loved. I know he didn't say it but he didn't have to. Midoriya becomes more relaxed the further I slide inside of him. I wasn't sure how he felt but his hands on my lower back pushed me in just a little further.

"H-hahh…..mmmm…." I moan into his lips once I'm fully embedded inside of him. I'm almost too scared to move not sure if I can control myself. I'm panting already and I haven't done anything yet. Midoriya wiggles a little causing me to moan.

"Sorry," he whispers. "I was just trying to get comfortable."

"You don't have to apologize," I say to him. I brush his hair off his forehead looking at him. This is what love feels like. Knowing this I don't see how anyone could have sex with someone they don't love. I roll my hips forward rolling my eyes back into my head. "U-ughh….god…" Midoriya wraps his arms around my neck as his feet lay on top of my calf's. He thrust up into me catching me off guard. "A-ahh….shit….ha…" I begin to roll my hips into Midoriya feeling more pleasure I have ever felt in my young life. I can't help it as I continue to thrust into Midoriya harder as I'm getting closer to my peak.

"H-hahh…."moaned Midoriya. I smother his lips with mine as I continue to thrust into him. I slide my hands down to the sides of his ass to get a better hold. I begin to hear the slaps from our skin bringing me closer.

"I'm…g-going to c-cum….fuck….." I pant. I wanted to last longer but that is not in my favor tonight. Even though it is my first time I wanted Midoriya to get off before me. He slides his hands into my hair and I'm done. "I-I'm cumming….ahhh….ahhhh…..nnngghhh…" I nuzzle my face into his neck breathing hard as my movements slow down. I feel this fog cover my brain, I try to blink it away but it's not working. I feel Midoriya hard cock on my lower abs. I look at him and he is breathing just as hard eyes hooded. I slowly pull out of him with both of us moaning.

"U-uhh…" he sighs. I wrap my hand around his cock determined to bring him to an orgasm. I begin to stroke my hand slowly as I kiss the side of his neck. "Todoroki…..a-ahhh,"

"I want you to cum," I whisper in his ear. I feel his body shake beneath me. I continue my strong powerful strokes. I release a moan of my own into his neck before latching on and sucking hard. Midoriya hands dig into my back as he begins to thrust into my strokes.

"H-hahh…..ha….hahh…" he buries his face into my shoulder. I quicken my strokes while licking over the spot I'm sucking on. I release the spot for a moment.

"I want you to know I love you too," I tell Midoriya. I don't know why but it felt shitty not telling him how I felt earlier. I was distracted by wanting to be inside of him.

"Ohhh Todoroki…."moans Midoriya as he arches his back. "I-I'm cumming….oh god….ughhh…." I feel Midoriya cum on my hand as I continue to stroke him until he soft in my hand. I fall on the side of him with my arms beyond exhausted. Midoriya is still breathing hard before he sits up, I look at his back as he climbs from under the blankets grabbing a water bottle. He drinks from the bottle while standing up before handing it to me. "You want some?"

"Yes, thank you," I tell him taking the bottle. I sit up so I can drink it properly. I look at Midoriya and his cheeks are still flushed from the orgasm I gave him. Midoriya takes the water bottle from me when I'm done drinking some more before sitting the bottle on his desk. He climbs under the covers curling into my side.

"I didn't know you were that in love with me," he mutters.

"Me neither," I admit. "My mom was the one who told me I was in love with you. I had no idea, I have never been in love."

"Your mom knows!" he exclaims. "I don't know what to say…."

"My mom is pretty cool," I reply. "For a long time I didn't know what it was like to have a loving caring parent until I started speaking to her."

"It makes a huge different," states Midoriya.

"It certainly does," I agree.

"A-are you going to go back to your room now?" he asked emotionally.

"No," I replied looking at him. "I'm going to stay here with you for a while." Midoriya smiles at me as I wrap my arm around him prepared for a few hours of nice cuddling.


	26. Chapter 26

MIDORIYA

The last couple of months have been going by pretty fast. Everything is pretty much the same except everyone is getting excited about graduation being around the corner. Everyone knows I'm dating Todoroki and it's funny how some people thought we were dating already. I don't know why they would think that. We just arrived to the spring lodge to do our final training. I'm not looking forward to things coming to an end but I'm excited about working for a top notch agency.

I walk into my room I will be staying in for the week of training. I look at the room as it has a set of two bunkbeds. One of each side of the room with two dressers in between in front of a window. There is one dresser on each side behind the bunkbeds that has a lamp on each. The room is pretty plain but has everything we need. I hear someone behind me and I see it is Bakugou.

"Hey," I smile. "I guess we're roomies for the week."

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," he states rolling his eyes. He takes the top bunk to the right of the room. I go to the left bottom bunk sitting down to test the mattress, it appears to be foam which is nice. I look at Bakugou as he lays on the top bunk. I get walking over to him.

"So how are things going with Uraraka?" I asked. He doesn't open his eyes or turn my way, he continues with relaxing.

"It's cool," he says. Uraraka sounds like she is smitten with Bakugou. She is enjoying his company and that makes me happy. I haven't had a chance to ask Bakugou how he feels things are going. He isn't good at expressing his feelings so I shouldn't be surprised by this. I walk over to my bed when Kirishima walks into the room.

"Sup," he says smiling. Bakugou opens his eyes looking towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with this intense look on his face.

"This is where I'm staying," he stated taking the bunk below Bakugou. "I have to say I'm pretty lucky to be able to room with my favorite people." I laugh lowly.

"Sure" I say rolling my eyes. I feel like Kaminair, Sero, and Bakugou are his favorite people.

"No really," said Kirishima. "I thought I was going to get stuck with Lida. I can't deal with that guy as a roommate even for a day."

"He's not that bad," I reply. "What do you think they will have us working on?"

"Not sure," replied Kirishima. "Lida said he think it has something to do with training us to get our full license to be heroes so I can only imagine what they have in store." U.A. is pretty good at surprising us when it comes to training. I hope it's not anything too crazy but if it is I'm more than ready for it. I sit down on my bed as Kirishima goes to put up his clothes.

"Bakugou, did you pick a draw?" he asked.

"You take whichever one you want," he replies. "I don't care." Kirishima takes the draw that is by the window. He looks up half way through putting up his clothes.

"Todoroki!" he exclaims before laughing. "God we get stuck with a couple, how fun." I look around my notebook and see my boyfriend walking in.

"We know how to keep school separate from our relationship," he states. "Unlike some people." Kirishima laughs.

"Oh please," he replies going back to unpacking his items. "As I was telling these guys I'm pretty happy with who I have to stay with for the week." Todoroki makes his way over to me.

"Did you pick a draw?" he asked.

"Not yet," I replied. "I was waiting for my bunk mate to ask."

"I don't have a lot of stuff so we can share if you like," suggest Todoroki.

"God you can even have separate draws," says Bakugou.

"Let them be," said Kirishima. "You're just jealous." I hear Bakugou hand explode causing me to look over at him.

"Nobody is jealous of them," he said rolling his eyes but I noticed his fist are bawled up. I head over to my bag and start putting my stuff in the draw as Todoroki does the same. We get everything set up in a short period of time.

"I'm going to go on a walk before dinner," announced Todoroki. He looks at me and I know I'm tagging along.

"We will be right back," I said standing up to join. We close the door and I hear Bakugou make a reference to us fucking in the woods, asshole. I smile as I realize I really get to be roommates with my boyfriend.

"You going to try out for your official hero license?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied as we walk down the hall past a few of our other classmates getting settled in their rooms. "Lida, Asui, Uraraka, Sero and a few others we're going to take the test together. Are you still not going to take the test? You could still have a hero license but go to college."

"I really just want to focus on school," he replies. "I know my father won't let me so I will be taking the test as well."

"What!" I exclaimed excitedly pushing him. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Right now," he replied smiling. "When are you guys going?"

"The weekend after graduation," I explain. "We're all already signed up for the Monday 9:00am slot."

"Alright," Todoroki sighs. "I will be sure to sign up when we get back." I'm so happy he is signing up to go for his license with us. I wish he would just go into being a hero since he is so good at it. Maybe he will one day. We get outside and I look around at the heavily wooded area. It hasn't changed much since our 1st year.

"I'm not use to you wanted to go on walks," I state.

"It was way too tense in there," he replies.

"Tense?" I question. "What do you mean? Kacchan was being an ass but he's always an ass and Kirishima was being a clown."

"Never mind," said Todoroki.

"No," I replied wanting to know what he is referring to.

"They just seem off to me is all," he replies. "I can't explain it." I frown trying to figure it out what he saw that I didn't. We end walking to the place where I destroyed my arms. I rub my hands on my scars remember how I saved that little boy. He is probably in school right now. I wonder how he is doing now. I feel Todoroki hand lace his fingers into mine.

"I was thinking about it too," he replies. "I think about it every time we come here."

"I didn't know," I tell him looking at him as we stop at the top. We overlook the woods standing there holding hands.

"It amazes me sometimes at how much we have endured," he says. I have to agree, my classmates and I have probably been through more stuff than most people have in their adult life. I tighten my grip on his hand leaning in to his shoulder. He is damp and smells lightly of sweat at this point. I want to maul him smelling his body, being this close to him. I tug on his hand causing him to look at me. I shift my body to stand in front of him getting on my tippy toes kissing him. I feel a fresh breeze as I wrap my hands around his neck with my curls blowing in the wind. I'm not into public display but in this case, no one is around to see. Todoroki slides his tongue into my mouth earning a desperate groan from me. "Should I have taken care of you before we left?" I blush slightly because I was really trying to focus on the training, sex was the furthest thing from my mind.

"Owww…" we hear from the side of us down the path a little. I look and see Momo, Asui and Uraraka. Momo look like she fell and she is frowning heavily. "I can't believe this! This outfit is brand new."

"Are you okay?" asked Asui.

"I'm fine," replied Momo looking at her outfit. Uraraka spots us running over.

"Isn't the view great!" she exclaimed.

"They could have been wanting to get some alone time," stated Momo walking over.

"It's fine," I smile. "We were just thinking about everything we went through here."

"God I hate remembering that first year," said Uraraka shaking.

"I feel it shaped me into who I am," stated Asui. "I think it all helped us in some way rather we wanted it to or not."

"Certainly," said Momo. "I refuse to ever be that weak again."

"You're not weak," stated Uraraka. "You never where, we were all just kids then." She sighs as we look over the area. "Well let's get back because I'm sure dinner will be ready. Have to get fuel for the hard days to come tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it," I replied as we started walking. "The training here always pushes me to my max."

"Seriously," laughed Momo. "Do you even have a max?"

"I do," I pipe. They don't know much about my quirk except for it reminds them of All Might and that is about it. Sometimes I wonder how long will it take for me to get to 100% without killing myself. At the same time, I appreciate learning to control my power a little at a time. It is going to help me be a better hero for sure. We make our way down the mountain and back into the woods.

"Midoriya," says Uraraka. I leave Todoroki side to walk over to her.

"You okay?" I ask because she looks like she has a lot on her mind. She nods her head yes as her cheeks become more red, redder than usual.

"Does Bakugou ever talk about me?" she asked shyly. I look in surprise not believing she actually cared. I mean they have been getting along great from what I see.

"He doesn't really discuss his feelings," I reply. "How does he seem to you?" Uraraka thinks for a moment.

"He seems happy I guess," she replies. "I'm considering making things more permanent with him, do you think I'm moving too fast?"

"No faster than me and Todoroki," I joke to ease her nervousness. It seems to work as she begins to laugh.

"You guys are a great couple," she admits smiling. "I still get jealous from time to time but your happiness is important to me." I look at her in shock. This is Uraraka, of course she would be mature about me not returning her feelings. "It's okay. I want us to start hanging out again."

"We never stopped," I replied seeing the facility come into view.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up for dinner," says Asui reaching her hand out to Uraraka. Uraraka looks hesitate but excepts it as Momo sighs.

"Got I need a shower," she states as Todoroki walks over to me.

"You need to freshen up?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied. "I wish we could get some alone time." I see the corners of his mouth go up into a smile. He takes my hand as we head towards our room. I'm wondering is he going to sneak in a quickie. We get to the door and he stops abruptly. "What?"

"Shhh," he says letting my hand go. He puts his ear against the door and I do the same.

"Ahhh….Bakugou…..nngghhh….." moans Kirishima.

"Lower your voice!" Bakugou hisses.

"I-I'm trying…ha….ha….." Kirishima whines. "Stop hitting that spot and I can stop."

"Why the fuck would I do that," says Bakugou. Todoroki grabs my hand leading me away from our room but I can still hear Kirishima cries of pleasure, Bakugou's voice….oh god. We head up to the front of the facility not sure where else to go. Bakugou is having sex with Kirishima, like what about Uraraka? I sit down in a chair putting my hands in my hair. I feel Todoroki rub my back.

"It's okay," he sighs. "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"What?" I question looking up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You never noticed that Kirishima had a thing for Bakugou?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "I thought they were just good friends. I mean why the hell is he even dating Uraraka?" Todoroki shrugs.

"Who knows?" he replies. "I guess that is something you will have to ask him, not that I expect him to give you an answer." I scoff in response, the chance of that happening is very slim. All I can think about is Uraraka.

"She wants to ask him out," I mutter.

"Uraraka?" asked Todoroki.

"Who else?" I ask him almost snapping. "Look I'm sorry but the whole thing pisses me off."

"Why?" he asks. "Stuff like this happens all the time. Technically Uraraka and Bakugou are not in a relationship so he is free to do as he pleases."

"Is that what you did when talking to me?" I asked. Todoroki looks caught off guard by the question.

"No," he replied. "I'm up front about my feelings and who I want. I would never do that."

"Yeah okay," I replied standing up. "I need some alone time." I walk away from him not wanting to talk anymore. I don't care if they were not in a relationship. It seems like they are sneaking around. Bakugou begged me to get him a date with Uraraka and he fucking does this. I shouldn't be this mad but I am.


	27. Chapter 27

MIDORIYA

I end up sending the rest of my walk outside alone. I can wash up after dinner which is soon. I'm sitting on a bench just staring out into the wilderness trying to figure out how to deal with this Bakugou, Kirishima, Uraraka bullshit.

"You okay?" I look up and see Kaminari. He looks concerned as he walks closer to me.

"Uh just stuff," I replied. "Not me but a friend."

"Ahhhh," he says. "Got the weight of the world on your shoulders huh." He has no idea how true those words are. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You're beyond an excellent problem solver. I can't begin to tell you how many times you made me feel stupid." This makes me smile.

"Your right!" I exclaim. "I can handle this problem for sure. I just have to think of something…" Kaminari smiles.

"Glad to help," he smiled. "Ready to head to dinner?"

"More than ready," I replied. "I have been walking around all day. I need a serious protein intake."

"I hear you buddy," he replied. "I want to make sure I'm well rested for tomorrow. Who knows what they will have us doing. I hope nothing too hard." I laugh as we walk into the building towards the eating quarters.

"Yeah I'm sure it will be difficult enough," I replied. I walk into the lunch room and I see Uraraka is already there with Asui, Kirishima, and Bakugou. I freeze almost not sure what to do. I haven't had a chance to think this out yet. The food is already set up on the table buffet style. We walk over to the table.

"I saved you a seat," stated Uraraka. "We were getting worried about you."

"I was just outside enjoying the fresh air," I replied. "Where is Todoroki?"

"He went looking for you." said Kirishima. I grab a plate and begin to fix my food. I look to make sure there is a seat for him and it is. I feel guilty regarding how I acted. "You should go look for him?"

"What?" I question in surprise. Kirishima smiles at me.

"I can tell you're worried about him," he states.

"You two care too much for each other," said Bakugou. "God can you guys even take a shit without the other."

"Bakugou!" exclaimed Uraraka. "People are eating!"

"Whatever," he says chewing with his mouth open. "It's not stopping me."

"Ignore him," said Kirishima. "Go find your boyfriend. I will keep an eye on your plate for you." I have to give Kirishima that, he is a great stand up guy. I wonder why he would choose to be with Bakugou when he is dating someone else. I head into the hall looking both ways and no sigh on Todoroki. I can't help it but worry remembering what happened our first year. I take off down the hall looking everywhere I could and I don't see him. I go back to our room and feel relief when I open the door and I see him. He looks like he was about to open the door.

"Todoroki thank god," I cry hugging him. He hugs me back tightly burying his face into my hair.

"You miss me already," he states.

"You weren't at dinner," I say looking up at him causing him to shift so he can see my face clearly. "I got worried." Todoroki snorts.

"No need to worry," he replies. "You should be fearing whoever decides to step to me like a fool." I begin to laugh.

"So you weren't looking for me?" I asked.

"I was," he replies. "I stopped in here to open a damn window and clean up a bit." I chuckle a little.

"I wanted to let you know I'm sorry," I apologize. "I didn't mean to lose my head back there. It's just that Uraraka is such a nice person and for Kacchan…"

"You don't have to explain," he replied. "I'm not use to caring for others like that. I mean if I was still just your friend and someone was doing that to you, I would be pissed. At least you didn't go and beat Bakugou's ass because that would have been what I did out of anger." This makes me smile hard.

"Really?" I ask. "You're not just saying this to make me feel better?"

"You know damn well that is not my style," he replies. I smile up at him before reaching up and claiming his lips. I sigh into the kiss feeling happy to be connecting to Todoroki. He kisses me back softly before stopping.

"Let's go eat," he says lowly. "We're going to need it."

"Right," I say slightly embarrassed. I grab his hand and we walk to the eating facility together. Upon entering the room, I notice that half of the food is already gone. I get to our section and see two plates. I look at my friends wondering who did this. "Who fixed Todoroki's plate?"

"I did," replied Kaminari. "I didn't want to chance him missing out on dinner."

"Thank you," said Todoroki taking a seat with me right behind him.

"Now that everyone is here listen up," said Aizawa. "You all will need to be up at 6am for morning yoga, not my doing. Following that you will have breakfast and then your first task of the week. This task might be an all day thing and you will need to work together."

"I hope we get to pick our teams," whispered Uraraka. I could work with any of my classmates but it also depends on what the task is. Depending on my classmate their quirk could either help us or hurt us.

"We will discuss more about that in the morning," he replies. "Finish your meals so you can go to bed." I look back at my plate digging as Todoroki does the same. I smile as I begin to taste my food, yes I really needed this.

Everyone makes light chat, excited and nervous about tomorrow morning. We finish up and everyone goes their separate ways. I head to the wash room since I did not get a chance to freshen up earlier. I walk into the room and I notice Kirishima is also in there. He is brushing his teeth and humming a little song. He spots me in the doorway, he waves at me since his mouth is full. I wave back walking up to a sink.

My mind begins to work and I realize this my moment to dig for information and see what Kirishima knows. I'm not sure where to start or how to bring it up. I decide casual conversation would be the easiest.

"Kirishima, so um…how was your day?" Kirishima rinses out his mouth smiling.

"My day was great," he replied. "I'm glad we had time to rest. Although this is our last spring training I still want to enjoy myself." He grabs a wash cloth turning on the water. "I wish U.A. would do more fun things like school dances, field trips, stuff that the other schools do."

"It's a school to train us to be super heroes," I replied. "Sadly it's not going to be all that stuff other kids get. Besides, doesn't this count as a field trip?" Kirishima looks thoughtful.

"Hmm, I guess you are right," He begins to rub his face as I do the same.

"So uh you and Kacchan seem close," I say not knowing how to bring up the fact he was fucking my childhood friend in the room we're staying in."

"Duh," he replied before chuckling. "He is actually my best friend. I don't think I could ask for a more perfect person than him." I feel myself get a little upset and don't regret what I say next.

"How do you feel about him dating Uraraka?" I asked. "Maybe you can get Uraraka to ask Asui…" Kirishima cuts me off.

"Why do you think he is dating Uraraka?" asked Kirishima. I feel bad once I see the hurt register in his eyes although I haven't said much more.

"Some best friend you got," I try and joke but Kirishima isn't smiling and I didn't expect him to be. I don't want to tell him everything but I want to tell him enough. "They have been going on dates and stuff. You would need to talk to Kacchan about it but good luck. You know how he can be more than anyone." I focus on washing up as Kirishima does the same. The uncomfortable silence can't be missed. We gather our items and head back to our room. I see Kacchan on the top bunk with headphones laying down with his arms propped behind his head. My boyfriend is actually sitting on my bunk reading a book. He glances at me and I know he can see the tension in Kirishima.

"Took you guys long enough," huffed Kacchan.

"Why?" asked Kirishima glaring at him before putting up his items. "You got some where to be?"

"You know damn well I'm not going anywhere," he replied. "If I wanted to I would but I'm fine here." I make my way over to Todoroki trying to keep the guilt off my face. I put my items up in the draw we're sharing before sitting on the bed.

"I got something for you, bro," said Kirishima. "Come down so I can give it to you." Bakugou looks at Kirishima with flicker of surprise flashing into his eyes before disappearing.

"Just give it to me now," he replied from his spot. "I don't have times for games."

"Oh really," hissed Kirishima walking over and quickly snatching Bakugou by the neckline of his white beater. He pulls Bakugou down from the top bunk so fast I thought Bakugou was going to break his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing!" exclaimed Bakugou wrapping his hands around Kirishima wrist trying to pry them off.

"I'm helping you…down," gritted Kirishima tugging Kacchan to the floor violently.

"Whoa," said Todoroki sitting his book down. "Guys…"

"Shut the fuck up this doesn't concern you," barked Kirishima.

"Have you lost your damn mind!" exclaimed Bakugou from the floor struggling to get out of Kirishima grasp. "Let me go now!" Kirishima hisses in response. I see Bakugou get this look on his face I have seen way too many times. He allows his hands to exploded against Kirishima wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kacchan!" I demand standing up from the bed trying to see through the little clouds of smoke. The smoke to clears and I can Kacchan yank away from Kirishima grasp ripping his shirt in the process. Kirishima made his arms solid so he is not hurt thank god.

"You were seriously going to blow up my hands!" he yells.

"Keep your voices down," says Todoroki coming to stand beside me.

"What the fuck is your problem!" cried Bakugou. "If you have a gift for me you got a weird of showing it." Kirishima chuckles before punching Bakugou in the face with all of his might. Bakugou didn't see it coming taking the hit stumbling back into the dressers under the window.

"You son of a bitch!" hissed Kirishima. "I told you I was not ready to come out yet, shit you aren't even out but you're dating Uraraka! Uraraka!" Kirishima stops to run his hands through his hair as Bakugou slowly stands to his feet wiping his mouth off.

"What?" I question out loud. How long have these two been a thing? I'm so confused. Was Bakugou with Kirishima before his date with Uraraka? I don't understand this at all.

"I told you I'm not gay," hisses Bakugou. "I'm bisexual. I never said we were a couple to either you or Uraraka."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" yells Kirishima.

"Calm down," said Todoroki. "Do you want the staff to come in here and then everyone will know what happened." Kirishima blinks slowly and Bakugou moves to hit him. I move without even thinking blocking the hit.

"Kacchan," I say loud enough for him to hear me. "Is this how you treat the person who loves you."

"Love?" questions Bakugou. "Get the fuck out of here with all that. He hit me in my face for no reason! He is getting his, get out of my way." I see my boyfriend appear behind Kacchan.

"You touch my boyfriend and I will take you down," warned Todoroki. "Don't make me do this." Bakugou is looking like he is weighing his options.

"I can't just let him get away with this!" he exclaims pointing to his face that is starting to swell.

"Yes you will," I reply. "He is hurting. I don't even want to know how Uraraka would take this if she knew."

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Bakugou. "Is that what you are telling me?"

"No," I replied shaking my head no. "I will not say anything to her but that doesn't mean you don't. You need to come clean Kacchan. Uraraka is a nice girl and if….and if I have to see the look on her face that Kirishima has….I will kick your ass." Bakugou hisses but I can tell he is backing down.

"Stay away from me Kirishima," he replies. "When you want to talk to me like a man then we can talk. You want to fight me like a man we can do that too." I sigh knowing he would rather fight than talk. Kirishima is looking at the floor. I see a tear drop hit the wooden floor beneath our feet.

"He doesn't want to talk or fight right now," said Todoroki. "I suggest we all get to bed and get ready for our day tomorrow." Bakugou looks hesitate but climbs back into his bunkbed. I turn around facing Kirishima completely and he pushes past me going to lay on the bottom bunk. I watch as he curls into a little ball under the blankets. I look at Todoroki and he is holding his hand out to me and I take it. He pulls me into his arms kissing me. I'm surprised he would kiss me so openly.

"Todoroki….." I mumble into his lips. He feels so good right now. I slide my arms around his neck pressing our bodies together. I can't begin to imagine if Todoroki was seeing someone else and not tell me. I feel like my heart is about to burst as Todoroki grips my back tightly. He brings his left hand to my face kissing me deeply. "Mmm…." I break out of the kiss breathing hard as I look over at Kirishima still balled up and Kacchan has his head phones on and is turned away from us. I bit my lip wondering if we could get away with something.

"Don't even think about it," chuckles Todoroki. "Let's get into bed."

"Are you going to your top bunk?" I asked him because it sounds like he isn't.

"No," he replied. "I'm going to sleep on the bottom bunk with you. I think you need my support right now." I smile because I do. I want nothing more than to be wrapped in Todoroki's arms. I get dressed in my night clothes and climb under the covers with him. I snuggle into Todoroki's side knowing despite the drama I will be able to sleep peacefully.


	28. Chapter 28

TODOROKI, ONE YEAR LATER

I sigh glad that finals are almost done. Soon as finals are over Midoriya and I are going on vacation with a few of our classmates to the beach. He is really excited about this seeing that he doesn't get to see them often. We at least have Asui and Uraraka coming over for dinner tonight. I unlock the door to our apartment heading inside.

Midoriya and I decided to get an apartment together towards the end of summer last year right before we started school. He is not a full-time student like me but he is taking one class a semester while working for the government as a hero. He is not in the top 10 but he is in the top 20 already which is impressive. He gets paid very well to do what he loves. All Might is so proud of him and constantly comes by to give him advice not that he needs it. Midoriya is better than any other rookie hero I have seen on the field including myself.

That's right, I'm officially a hero under my name Todoroki. I was going to use my first name but Midoriya was not liking the idea too much. I had never seen him jealous until that moment. I'm a hero part time but Midoriya and I tend to fight a lot of crime together. I'm actually glad I get to work with him more than anybody else. I avoid the hell out of my dad when I can but he is constantly trying to follow up on every little thing I do. I have been avoiding the topic of Midoriya and I being a couple to the public eye because frankly I think it's none of their business. We're heroes not fucking celebrities.

I look at Midoriya in the kitchen. He is blasting of Exo's song. I don't know which one because I don't really listen to them but he loves the hell out of them. I close the door quietly as he hasn't notice me yet. I smirk watching him grind his hips as he sings a little off key. I take in my boyfriend wearing one of my button down shirts and nothing else. I'm trying not to be aroused but I can't help it when I notice he has no boxers on, ass ready for the taking. I sit my backpack down beside the sofa and walk into the kitchen. Midoriya turns around finally noticing me.

"Aghhh!" he screams grabbing his chest. "Damnit Todoroki." He reaches for his phone turning off the music. "You know what I said about making yourself known when you come home."

"I was about to tell you," I defend pulling him into my arms. His back flesh against my chest, hair smelling like my favorite shampoo. "You're teasing me." I lean down and lick his ear lightly.

"Todoroki…" he moans. "Stop it, we have company coming over." I lean down a little further and lick his neck before sucking on it lightly.

"We have an hour before they will be here….." I whisper into his ear.

"This isn't Kacchan and Kirishima," says Midoriya. "Uraraka and Asui will be on time." Bakugou actually did go and talk with Uraraka regarding their dating. He told her he wanted to be with Kirishima and she wasn't mad at him. She actually had been wanting to not move further in their dating because she developing stronger feelings for Asui. The feeling went further than friendship for her. She said her and Bakugou could still be friends which they chat from time to time but he having way too much fun being hero. Funny because we all swore up and down he would end up being a villain but he is a pretty good hero. He is slowly moving up on the ranks, his impatience and cursing is what keeps him back mostly. Not exactly a good super hero idol for children. It was very weird how things played out but it was for the better. If Midoriya hadn't threatened Bakugou to come clean who knows how long he would have taken to tell Uraraka he is bi and prefers to be with Kirishima over here. Really no easy way to say that but lucky for him Uraraka is cool.

"Mmmm…" I say going back to sucking his neck. I undo the remaining button and slide my hand down the front of his chest, lightly over his abs, my hand finally stops when I wrap my hand around his cock.

"Todoroki…" moans Midoriya. I know I got him when he moans my name like that. I continue to stroke Midoriya as I suck harder on his neck knowing it will leave a passion mark behind. "A-ahh…" I finally release his neck turning him around to face me. I take him in before I pick him up with Midoriya wrapping his arms and legs around my waist. I take his lips as I walk towards the bedroom my body looking forward to what is going to happen. I lay Midoriya on our king size platform bed. I pull away from him to grab the lube.

I quickly plant myself back in from Midoriya not wanting him to waiver. I take his hard cock into my mouth sucking on it lightly before hallowing out my cheeks. I tell Midoriya must have been horny because his voice is high pitched and he seems to be sensitive to my touch. I moan around his cock causing him to arch his back.

"Fuck….." moans Midoriya. I feel a shiver go down my spine hearing his voice almost wrecked. Midoriya can be vocal during sex but if he is really in the mood, let's just say if we ever get a house our neighbors shouldn't be close. I grab the lube coating my two fingers as quickly as I can. I continue to bob my head inching my fingers closer to his center. I push my finger in slowly as I can. "U-ughh….." he groans. I can't go to fast when Midoriya is like this. He will be cumming in no time if I did. I move my fingers back and forth slowly as I continue to use my mouth. Midoriya becomes impatient pushing himself onto my fingers. "Haaa….nnnggghhh…"

"Mmmm…" I moan taking his cock in my mouth. Midoriya finally looks down at me with his eyes hazed over. I run my tongue under his crown causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head. His hand quickly grips my hair almost tearing my hair out. He pulls my head off of his dick.

"No more teasing….ahhh…." he pants as I continue to scissor my fingers in and out of him. "O-ohhh…." He looks like he is almost in pain. So much for him caring about if we have company on the way. "No condom, p-please." I look at Midoriya because we always use condoms. We had one incident where the condom broke and it felt so good. He must be really far gone to want to go without it.

"Okay," I reply with my cock twitching in excitement. No complaints from me. I lean over Midoriya as he grabs the sides of my face forcing me to kiss him. "Ahhhh….mmmhhppp….." He slides his tongue into my mouth causing more sounds to fall out of my mouth. I groan as I line myself up with Midoriya desperately wanting to feel him, all of him. He begins to suck on my tongue as I slowly slide inside of him. Midoriya release my mouth once I'm fully embedded inside of him.

"H-hahhh…..mmmm…." he moans arching his back. I look at those green strains going everywhere on the pillow beneath him. I never get tired of seeing him this way, looking at me like I'm the only person in his world. I rock my hips forward.

"Ahhh…haa…..haaahh….." I moan because his warmth automatically takes me. He feels like heaven or what I imagine heaven to be like. I roll my hips forward trying to enjoy every single moment of this. I'm not going to last long, I feel like he is swallowing me up. "Midoriya….you feel so good…ohhhh…." I bite my lip as I continue inside of him until he backs away.

"Lay down," he pants moving to the side allowing me to lay down. I lay back on our pillows getting comfortable.

"I'm close to cumming," I warn him. "You were so ready today."

"Oh yeah," he smirks lazily as he climbs on top of me. He hovers over me before sliding down. "Y-you were just…ahh….as ready….mmm" Midoriya doesn't start to move until he has my full length inside of him. Once his body starts to move I watch those hips rocking, his ass begins to warm up more than I thought possible. Midoriya is pretty calm in control, enjoying every second of us experiencing pleasure. I grab on to his hips trying to slow him down.

"W-wait…nnnggghhh..w-want….a-ahhhhh…to enjoy…" I mutter just barely. I arch my back into his warmth groaning. Midoriya locates his spot and I know this is about to come to an end.

"Oh god….." he moans places his hands on my chest. "Nhhhh…so…gooooddd….right there…..right there" I'm not even doing anything as he has completely taken over. I have feel my climax building by the second. I can't stop myself when I grab his hips and start to thrust up violently.

"Izuku….ahhh…..yesss," I moan. Midoriya looks down at me and the look I see in his eyes take my breath away.

"Shoutoooo…" he moans as I see his cum spilling out onto my lower stomach. Watching his face in ecstasy sends me over the edge.

"Oh….Izukuuuu…..nghhh…..aaarrrggghhh…." I moan as my orgasm pours inside of him. I pump inside of him until I have nothing left. Midoriya collapses on top of me smother his cum between us. He slides his left hand into my hair. I purr lowly loving the feel of his hand in my hair.

"Great, now we both need a shower," he chuckles.

"I don't even feel like moving," I admit. "Do we still have to do this?"

"Yes," he said shifting where I can see his face although he is laying on my chest. "I barely see my friends enough as it is." I sigh feeling Midoriya shift off top of me. "Come on, I will wash your back if you do mine." I look at Midoriya as he stands up and I want to take him again. His skin is glowing giving away what we just done.

"I'm right behind you," I tell him. I lay there for a minute staring at the ceiling. I sit up blushing when I realized I called Midoriya by his first name. We usually don't although we have been dating for over a year. I head into the bathroom and Midoriya is already in the shower and has our towels within reach. I slide the curtain aside climbing in the shower. I watch as the water pouring over his body. I can't help it as I lean in kissing his cheek.

"Todoroki, stop it," he giggles. "I have to check on the food and our guest will be here at any moment."

"They will be okay if they have to wait a few minutes," I reply grabbing my wash cloth.

"I would never do that to them," he replies. "Besides I don't want them to know what we have just been doing."

"Um hm," I reply.

"I'm just glad things worked out for Uraraka," sighs Midoriya. "I don't know why I was so worried."

"Because it is what you do" I remind him. Midoriya smiles at me as he puts up his wash cloth knowing I'm right.

"I'm done," he replies. "You can take as long as you want but not too long."

"Alright," I sigh. Midoriya moves to get out but stops to pull me in for a kiss.

"Love you Shouto," he mutters into my lips. "You can call me Izuku anytime." I feel my face get hot as I register he did catch that. He begins to kiss me and I'm getting hard again. "Don't worry, we can go again after company leaves. Bad enough you left this hickey on me like we're still in high school." He climbs out of the shower and I shake my head trying to refocus.

Midoriya, Izuku. I smile not realizing I cared so much to call him by his first name. It sounded so good on his tongue. It could be because he was climaxing but even just now it sounded good. I get back to washing feeling very happy and settled into my current life. I'm sure many more things to come but at least I will have Izuku by my side. I love him more than life itself and wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
